The Book of Blocks
by WritingBlock
Summary: This Book is a collection of Unfinished Stories located within the various Harry Potter Dimension's. Be careful when you glance at the content located within these pages, what you find inside may leave your mind scarred. Also, it might not make sense. Then again, when do things ever make sense? (Note: There will be no explicit sexual situations.)
1. Chapter 1

_Expelled from Hogwarts for a crime he didn't commit, the last thing Harry Potter expected was for the Wizarding World to come crawling back the moment Voldemort returned from the dead. Unfortunately for the Wizarding World the last thing they expected when they dragged Harry Potter back kicking and screaming, was for him to bring his entire pack of blood-thirsty werewolf buddies with him._

Requirements:

 _ **-Harry is expelled from Hogwarts sometime AFTER he starts in First Year, and sometime BEFORE Fourth Year.**_

 _ **-In the time he'd been removed from the Wizarding World, Harry has somehow become a werewolf and has joined a brand new pack.**_

 _ **-Although his wand was snapped when he was expelled, Harry has managed to master a few wandless techniques.**_

 _ **-Harry's breed/pack/or even just Harry are able to control their/his transformation and turn whenever they please.**_

 _ **-Alpha Harry OR if you can't do that then just make him important to the pack. NO SUBMISSIVE HARRY.**_

 _ **-A lot of Anti-Werewolf racism needs to be applied to your story, the Wizarding World is racist in canon, work with it.**_

 _ **-Light/Grey/Dark Harry allowed. But only Good/Neutral Harry, NO Evil Harry.**_

 _ **-While Ron turns on Harry, Hermione accepts him as a werewolf; having missed her best friend too much to care.**_

 _ **-Any pairings welcome.**_

Guidelines:

 _ **-Crossovers.**_

 _ **-When Harry was bitten he formed his own pack.**_

 _ **-Harry bites some people at Hogwarts.**_

 _ **-Harry turns Voldemort into a werewolf.**_

 _ **-Mates.**_

Forbidden:

 _ **-Fenrir Greyback as a main character.**_

 _ **-Harry that lets the Wizards walk all over him.**_

 _ **-Submissive Harry.**_

 _ **-Mpreg. (It's a common theme in creature stories.)**_

 _ **AN:**_ I have permission from _**TheModernSorcerer**_ to ignore one of his rules. I'm not going to tell you which one as it will spoil the plot, but I will drop a couple of hints! This is going to be my first story published on and I'm not sure how long it will be yet. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S CHARACTERS! Also, if you haven't read all of the books, there will be spoilers. I will also not be sticking completely to the canon storyline because, well, it's Fan Fiction. I can do whatever I want with it.

 _ **Book Suggestion: Harry Crow by Robst. (This was the first book I read on !)**_

 **Chapter One: Familiar Faces….**

A brilliant red train pulled up to a stop in the Hogsmeade train station, steam billowing out as the engine began to cool. A man with jet black hair that gleamed in the sun stepped off the train, emerald eyes searching back and forth for threats. On the platform a woman with grey hair pulled back into a bun and bottle green robes stood silently waiting for him. As he slowly approached she let a soft smile cross her lips.

"Mr. Potter." The two stared at each other, the smile on the old woman's face slowly disappearing as the silence stretched on.

"Hmmm...Professor." The man stared at her for a couple of seconds before continuing to move around the platform, his eyes never stopping their sweeping motion. Finally the old woman sighed and spoke.

"Your room has been set up in the Room of Requirement. I hope you don't mind but we ran out of space in the castle and one of our newest Professors will be bunking with you. She's very familiar with werewolves and is actually the one who makes them."

"Hmm." A sigh was heard.

"If you will follow me please Mr. Potter, so that we can get you accommodated." There was silence for a couple minutes as the man finished up his search for threats.

"Alright guys, it's safe to come out now." Cheers sounded as a group of six rushed off the train. They quickly arranged themselves around the black haired man, each one talking excitedly.

"Dad when do we get to see Honeydukes?" A boy with blonde hair and green eyes jumped up and clambered onto the man's back. A girl with long, curly brown hair and blue eyes was turned away from the entire group, her hands clasped together as she thought aloud.

"Oh I bet they have the biggest book collection here!" Two girls were arguing over whether or not they would get to see any fairies, both of them with short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Jamie can you give me a piggyback ride?" A boy with soft red hair and bright blue eyes looked up at a boy with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Sure Nathaniel."

.oO0Oo.

"Damn Severus can't look for his own potions ingredients. Stupid, greasy, git." A woman was sitting on her knees, hands deep in a bush as she continued her search. She was picking Knotgrass from scratch and due to the fact that the first, second, and third years would use it in potions the upcoming week she would need a lot of it. With a grunt, she tugged two handfuls of the stuff up and placed it in the basket next to her. She kept up her muttering as she continued to work. Her dark brown hair had lightened form working in sun and was cut short, with small curls popping up at the nape of her neck. Her eyes flashed a bright green when the sun struck them and on her nose were a pair of thin black spectacles.

It was hours later when she was heading back through the hallways of the school when she heard a faint cry. She stopped, head tilted to the side as she waited for the sound to be heard again. When she heard the noise, she quickly dropped the basket of herbs and took off. Sprinting down the hallways, she quickly cast a spell on herself before going five times faster. She turned the corner and slid to a stop. What she saw made her see red.

On the ground, a little boy with bright red hair and blue eyes was sobbing, curled up in a fetal position as a group of Slytherin's sneered over him. His shirt was torn and his arm was bleeding as he covered his face from their kicks.

"Markus, Archard, Challen." The boys froze before stepping back and turning to face the woman.

"Professor Granger." All three boys had identical sneers on their faces. Challen stepped forward. "We were simply taking care of a beast in our territory, much like they would react themselves, no?" The woman's eyes hardened before she stepped forward.

"You will go to Professor Snape's office and there you will wait until I come to...talk to you." All three boys paled before scurrying off. Professor Granger knelt down next to the boy and helped him sit up. His eyes were puffy and red, tears streaming down his cheek as it began to swell. He looked up at her with fear, a white scar running across his left cheek.

"Hmm, that looks bad. Do you mind if I fix it?" Her voice softened from the harsh tone she had used with the group of boys that had attacked him. "I used to have a couple of friends who would go and get themselves injured all the time and I became very handy with dealing with injuries." The boy gave a tiny nod, holding his arm out shakily. The Professor took his arm softly, murmuring quietly under her breath as she waved her wand back and forth over his arm. Within moments the wound was clean and gone.

"There. That's better. Oh, where are my manners. I'm Hermione." She smiled and held out her hand. The boy glanced at it before shaking her hand in return.

"Nathaniel, I'm a werewolf." He said it quickly before yanking his hand back and lowering his head.

"Really?" Hermione watched the boy with careful eyes. "That's pretty cool. I had a really great friend once who was a werewolf, two of them actually. Then they had to go away and I never saw them again." Nathaniel looked up with wide eyes, the blue sparkling with hope.

"Can, can I stay with you? I got lost trying to find the loo and my dad would be upset if I got hurt any more." She grinned.

"Of course! Why don't we head for the Great Hall? It's almost time for diner and I'm sure your dad will be there looking for you." The two began to walk down the hallway. hermione reached out and took his hand, leading him slowly as he looked at the paintings in awe.

"That one is one of my favourites." Nathaniel pointed at a picture of a man with a paintbrush in his hand, a picture of Green Welsh Dragon beginning to form on the canvas. "I love art and I've seen a couple of paintings already where there were people drawing or painting like that man." He began to jump as he walked, this time leading her forward as she laughed.

"Nathaniel slow down! I'm not young like you are." The boy giggled and Hermione reached out and tickled him. He squealed and the two began to play a game of tag down the hall, Hermione making sure he was only a couple of steps in front of her. They rounded a corner and Nathaniel gasped.

"Dad!" He took off running and leapt into the arms of a man. His hair shone black and she couldn't see his face due to the light shining in from the Great Hall.

"Nathaniel! I thought I told you not to wander off! I was about to send out the search party." The man sent his son down and he immediately began to talk.

"I was just looking at one of the paintings and then I realized that I wasn't with you guys anymore! So I was walking around and I met these boys. They were rude and ignored me for a while and when I asked for their help the looked at me and then began to call me things like 'halfbreed' and 'moonster'! Then Hermione came along and saved me! She used magic to heal me up and she brought me back here!" The man had knelt down and when he heard the name of the woman who had saved Nathaniel he froze, his breath caught in his throat. It had been six years since he had left, it couldn't be the same woman. She would've left by then. He swallowed and stood up, walking towards the woman named Hermione. She looked nothing like the girl he remembered. This woman's hair was short and no longer held the uncontrollable curls. Her eyes were a green, like his, instead of the honey brown he was used to seeing and she had on glasses.

"Thank you for saving my son. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He waited for a reaction to the name, this was normally when people ran away or had a complete 180 transformation. Hermione froze, her eyes wide as she stared into the face of her best friend. It had been seven years since she had last seen him. His black hair, which used to be messy and all over the place, was now neatly cut, the bangs falling into his eyes as the rest of it was cut semi-close to his scalp. His once white skin now had a golden bronze tan to it and he seemed to have grown two feet in height.

"Dad!" Hermione turned to look at the new comer. "We looked all over for Nathaniel but we couldn't find him!" A group of five kids were walking down the hall towards them. The oldest, a boy with blonde hair slicked back into a ponytail, his brown eyes laced with worry as he held the hands of two little girls. Both of them were identical, their short black hair and brown eyes giving them a somewhat asian look. Behind them a girl with long, curly brown hair and blue eyes held the hand of a little boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Jamie!" Nathaniel quickly ran over to the group and they surrounded him, each one checking to make sure he wasn't injured before they dragged him into the Great Hall for dinner. Harry watched them go before turning to the woman who had found his missing son. She hadn't reacted at all to his name, in fact, she seemed to be trying to ignore him entirely.

"Professor Granger!" This time it was Harry who froze, his eyes focused on the girl walking down the hall towards them. She had long blue blue hair that fell perfectly straight and purple eyes. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you. You told me earlier that you would help me out with my essay on the effect of Lovage in certain potions." Hermione nodded and the two of them quickly started to walk down another hallway.

"I apologize Mr. Potter but I must help out my students. Enjoy your dinner." And then they were gone.

.oO0Oo.

* * *

 _ **So this is just me testing the waters of the Harry Potter Fandom. I don't know if I'll be good at writings it as some of the other people on here are. If you like it then I'll continue the story, as of right now though I only have the plot laid out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Soulmate is a Dating Sim Character.**

 _Hermione has a guilty pleasure, Dating Sims. And she's recently discovered one where you got to pick a character to be your Soulmate. The only catch is that you only get to know their name. That's it. The moment she picks her name she is pulled into the game and there's no getting out._

 _ **Rules:**_

 **~The plot of the dating sim is based on the war.**

 **~Hermione has to find something wrong with them at first before slowly liking them.**

 **~No Rape scene. Some people can't handle it.**

 **~The falling in love has to be taken slowly.**

 _ **Pairing:**_

 **~Cannot be Harry Potter or Ron Weasley. Those are too obvious.**

 **~Other than that they just have to be male.**

 _ **Suggestions:**_

 **~ Hermione is rescued in the middle of the war.**

 **~Hermione is necessary to end the war.**

 **~The person she chose already has a girlfriend.**

 **~Hermione is taken as a hostage from the other side.**

 _ **Forbidden:**_

 **~Hermione is able to go back to her original world.**

 **~Sad Ending. However there can be angst. I love angst. Angst away.**

 **Have fun!**

 **AN:** So I had a dream about this and so I've decided to make it a challenge. Have fun with this and if you decide to participate please let me know! I would love to read what you've come up with.

 **Chapter One: Guilty Pleasure….**

Hermione sighed and collapsed onto her couch. She had spent the day dealing with snot nosed adults who thought they knew everything about the law and ended up not knowing a thing. A hand was brought up to pull back her frizzy hair, the fingers getting tangled within the curly brown mess.

"I just want to get away from all of this." She groaned and then sat up, her hand going to her purse and grabbing her phone. Quickly entering her password, she hit the new app she had downloaded.

:.: _Welcome to the Soul War. Please choose your Soulmate._

 _ **-Remus Lupin**_

 _ **-Lucius Malfoy**_

 _ **-Blaise Zabini**_

 _ **-Severus Snape**_

 _ **-Charlie Weasley**_

 _ **-Tom Riddle**_

 _ **-Weasley Twins**_ _:.:_

"Well that's new. Normally I'm allowed to see a profile, a list of likes and dislikes, heck even a picture." She said that and sighed, throwing her phone back into her purse before standing up and moving to her kitchen. A glass of water was poured before she went back to her living room, the briefcase on the floor next to her making her sigh. She set the glass down on the wooden table and sat on the couch, her mind already working ahead on all of the cases she had to prepare for. She had been assigned to the joker's part of Common Law, the part that handled the cases that made you seem like a Rookie. With a sigh Hermione settled down on her couch and then began to prepare her defences for all of her clients.

It was three hours later that she put the last case file away in her briefcase and settled into bed. She stared at her phone for a minute before grabbing it off of the end table and looking through it, handling a couple of emails and texts. Once that was done, she decided to take another look at the app.

:.: _Please choose your Soulmate._

 ** _-Remus Lupin: Loyal Werewolf_**

 ** _-Lucius Malfoy: Rich Tycoon_**

 ** _-Blaise Zabini: Hot Playboy_**

 ** _-Severus Snape: Mysterious Spy_**

 ** _-Charlie Weasley: Rugged Dragon tamer_**

 ** _-Tom Riddle: Evil Mastermind_**

 ** _-Weasley Twins: Joking Bad boys_** :.:

Hermione sighed, it was more than last time at least. She allowed all of the choices to roam through her mind, tossing the different choices back and forth. She crossed them off one by one until she finally decided, her finger hovering over the choice before finally descending.

* * *

 ** _And that's that one. I didn't want to continue this until I knew for a fact this would be turned into a story. I can find reasons for Hermione to choose any of these boys as her 'soulmate' but I already know which one I will pick for her. If you want me to continue this, then review below with who you think it will be._**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stared in mute horror as the world crumbled around him. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. None of this was supposed to happen!

Ginny was standing in front of him, arms outstretched as she stared Voldemort down. Her long red hair was tied into a muddy ponytail and her shirt was torn across one side, blood leaking from an invisible wound.

Next to her stood Hermione. His best friend stood with her wand pointed at the snake man. Her bushy brown hair was matted with blood and her left arm hung limply by her side.

And in his arms his other best friend's body lay limply, blue eyes stared blankly up at a cloudy sky.

"You fools." Tom spoke, his red eyes filled with amusement as he stared at the two women. "Do you really think you could fight me? A Blood-traitor and a Mudblood against Lord Voldemort." Maniacal laughter rang through the cold air.

Harry once again tried to get up, cursing loudly as pain throbbed through his lower body. Emerald eyes glared at the tangled legs, not caring at all about the white bone that stuck out of mangled flesh.

.oO0Oo.

Hermione shuffled forward. She didn't know what her plan was, all she knew was she had to protect the only thing worth living for in her world. Harry had to live. She had already almost lost him twice in the past month. Her parents no longer existed, they thought they were a childless couple living in Australia. Ron was dead, he had thrown himself in front of a group of first years.

"I may be just a filthy Mudblood to you Tom Riddle." Hermione grinned, her white teeth glinting in the dark as she shuffled in front of Ginny. "But I will drag your soul kicking and screaming to Hell." And with that she was moving.

Gone were the safe spells she had used last time. Now she was throwing black flames, a wall of yellow popping up and surrounding Harry. A small part of her mind noticed Ginny beginning to heal Harry's legs and she felt pride fill her. She had taught the redhead how to do that. A quick flick of her wrist brought a wall of earth up from the floor to block a green killing curse and a violent stab sent a herd of lightning beasts running. A smirk tugged at her lips. She had not wasted her time in Grimmauld Place. The magic she was using may have been dark, but it was worth it to protect her Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" Time slowed down and she cursed as she realized she wouldn't be able to block it in time. Her body seemed to move without her brain's command. Quick, smooth flowing patterns were drawn in the air with her wand and she let loose a scream as a dark black blob shot from the end of it. The two spells met in the air inches from where she stood.

The air around her froze, the blood in her veins boiled, and with a small Pop! she vanished into thin air.

.oO0Oo.

Harry gritted his teeth as he watched Hermione battle Voldemort. Ginny was next to him, her mummers fading into the background as flashes of light filled the air. Why did he have to be injured now of all times?

He blinked and instead of seeing war and the clashing of spells he saw laughter. A woman with long red hair was standing in front of him, a little boy on her hip with matching red hair and dark brown eyes.

When he blinked again Hermione was throwing up a large earth wall. Harry shoved Ron's body into Ginny's arms and stood up, his legs no longer a mangled mess of flesh. As he reached the yellow barrier a bright flash shone and suddenly he was no longer at Hogwarts. Instead he was in a room. The floors were covered in a black carpet and the walls were a dark moss green. Black furniture was scattered about the room and on the walls were picture frames. He sidled closer to take a look. Maybe they could tell him where he was.

* * *

 _The first was of a little boy. His hair was black and tufted, green eyes staring brightly up at the camera. In his arms was a stuffed hippogriff and as Harry watched the baby moved to teeth on the abused toy._

* * *

 _The second was of the same boy, obviously a couple of years after that. His hair was longer and stuck out every which way. His eyes were shining in excitement as he zoomed by on a toy broom, his feet only inches from the ground._

* * *

 _The third, and final, photograph was of the same boy. Only this time he wasn't alone. In his arms was another child, looking to be around the age of two or three. He had bright red hair that hung around his ears in soft curls. Bright brown eyes stared back at the camera and as Harry watched, the familiar forms of his parents rushed into the picture and wrapped the two boys in a hug._

* * *

"Whaa…" Harry blinked, looking back and forth between the pictures. None of this was making any sense! He turned and looked around the room once again. A small pop sounded and when the he turned to look, green eyes widened in surprise. On the couch was someone he thought he would never get to meet.

"Hello Harry, it's been sixteen years since I last saw you." A woman with red hair that fell in a straight waterfall and familiar green eyes smiled at him, her arms held open. "Come give your mother a hug."

* * *

 _ **I wrote this while waiting for my fellow classmates to finish taking their Anatomy Test. Unfortunately I got to here and my mind blanked. Oh well.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Neville Longbottom was nervous. It was his first time on the Hogwarts Express, he was alone, Trevor kept squirming and trying to get away, and his grandmum just kissed his cheek twice in front of a bunch of Slytherin's! Not that he had anything against his grandmum, but after she had left the group of green clad teenagers had all sneered at him and then made a fuss about incest and how he was disgusting and definitely a Hufflepuff.

"Oh, this is going terrible." He muttered to himself as he paced down the hall, his eyes frantically searching for an empty compartment, or a compartment with someone his age that he didn't already know in it. Eventually he found an empty car all the way in the back and settled down, his hand going to his pocket to stroke his familiar. Trevor the Toad croaked as warm fingers glided over his slime before disappearing. They sat in silence for a moment and then the door burst open. A girl with a mass of curly brown hair and muggle clothes fell into a heap at his feet. When he looked out the door he saw a mass of older Slytherin's, the same ones who had sneered at him earlier actually, laughing and walking away.

"I'm so sorry about that." Neville's eyes widened as the girl apologized, one of her small hands reaching up to brush her hair out of her face. She had pale skin, dotted with freckles here and there, and brilliant brown eyes that seemed to switch between dirt brown, sunshine gold, and a soft green. Not that he was paying attention to that at all.

"D-don't worry about it." He waved his hand and then watched as she sat down across from him, her face lighting up as the train began to move.

"I'm Hermione Granger. This will be my first time to Hogwarts and I'm-oh what did those rude boys call me...oh yes-I'm a muggleborn. It's nice to meet you." She talked really fast and her hands were everywhere: in her curls, on her chin, rubbing her trousers and shirt smooth. "I hope you don't mind if I read. I love to read. In fact I've already read all of our course books a minimum of three times and memorized four of them by heart!" He gulped. What was he supposed to say to that?

"Of course the only reason I did so was because I have to make the best grades otherwise I'll be expelled! I-" Neville blinked as she broke off, looking up at her to see what was wrong. Her hands were clasped on her lap and she was staring at them, her cheeks a dusty pink.

"Ar-are you alright?" Hermione nodded, her curls bouncing and once more falling into her face. "Well then why did you stop talking?"

"It's just...the kids at my last school didn't really like me talking that much. They said I was just a-" She cut herself off once again with a look of despair, her head turning to allow her to look out the window. Ah, she had been bullied. That explained a lot.

"Oh. We-well my name is Neville Longbottom and this is al-also my first year at Hogwarts. I'm what is known as a P-" He grimaced, took a breath and continued. "Pureblood. It's nice to meet you t-to Hermione Granger. I haven't really read through all of o-our course books yet. I have skimmed through them though." She smiled at him, her teeth a nice white colour and leaned forward. Her hands were no longer clasped in her lap but braced next to her, allowing her to lean forward without falling onto her face.

"Hi Neville. Umm…" She blushed again and looked up shyly, hope glistening in her eyes. "What do you think your favourite class is going to be?" He smiled and reached into his pocket.

"I really like plants so I'm going to Herbo-" Neville froze, his hand still in his pocket. Hermione quickly grew worried as his complexion paled and he dashed out of his seat. The curly haired girl stared in shock as her new, friend?, crawled around on his hands and knees in their compartment. She couldn't help but wonder as she watched if this was something that the wizarding world did as a hobby.

"Neville? Is everything okay?" He looked up at her, his eyes panicked.

"I have a familiar named Trevor! He's a toad about this big, he croaks all the time and he's this really weird green. My Grandmum gave him to me as a gift!" Hermione blinked before nodding and getting down on her knees next to him. She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him Neville. I promise."

 _ **OR.o~O~0~O~.OR**_

That was the first time Neville felt he had had a friend. Then things went downhill from there. Hermione was truly brilliant. She knew the answer to every question asked in every class, how to perform any spell asked of them, and she even managed to help him find Trevor once or twice a week! The only problem? The other students in Gryffindor didn't seem to like her that much and what with him being a doormat for them he couldn't stand up for her like he wanted to.

"Trevor. I hope you never find a girl. It's hard work and she's not even technically mine!" The two were outside by the Black Lake looking at some of the Fauna for a paper assigned in Herbology. Hermione was in the library doing extra work for Potions to make up for the explosion he had caused that morning.

"She's really nice, and she talks to me, but sometimes I can't understand half of what she's saying you know? And she's the only one who's not mean to me either. I just feel bad that everybody keeps messing on her and I don't know what to do!" He looked at his familiar who had been content with resting in a small puddle the whole time. Trevor croaked back at him and Neville let a grin take over his face.

 _ **OR.o~O~0~O~.OR**_

Neville glared silently at Ron from across the table in the Great Hall. How could he be such an idiot? Hermione had helped him in Charms and instead of thanking her he made her cry! He suddenly found himself wishing that the Slytherin's at 9 and ¾ 's had been right and he had been sorted into Hufflepuff with Hermione. Everything would be so much better.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know." Neville's mouth dropped open as everybody stared in silence at the DADA teacher. It had to be a joke. Had to be. It was then the screaming and the panic started. He threw the fork that he had held down on his plate and stood up, his eyes searching the table for his best friend. (Besides Trevor of course.) No matter how hard he looked, and he looked pretty hard, he couldn't see her. Even when everybody was lined up and going out in an orderly fashion, he still didn't see those familiar brown curls. He had to do something.

"Percy! Percy!" He ran up to the head of the line and tugged on the fifth year's sleeve. The red head gave a loud sigh before turning his stare on the tiny first year who was probably wanting a hand to hold.

"Yes Longbottom? What is it?" Neville balked at the annoyed tone for a moment before puffing his chest up and staring at his feet.  
"Hermione's not here. She's somewhere crying because of something Ron said that she overheard. Sh-shouldn't we let somebody know?" He was blushing now, he could feel the heat building up in his cheeks as the Weasley stared at him.

"Merlin's Saggy Pants!" All of the first year's jumped as Percy began to rant. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!? Fred, George, I know you two are jokesters but I need to you take the rest of this lot up to the common room. Granger is missing and with the troll on the lose we don't know what could happen. I'm going to Dumbledore to let him know and if I find out that you took a detour or decided to play a prank, not only will I tell Mum, I'll bloody tell Bill and Charlie and tie you and throw you at them!" With a twirl of his robes he was gone, dashing down the stairs and disappearing around the corner in seconds. Most of Gryffindor house stood staring with their eyes wide and jaws dropped. It wasn't every day that Prim-and-Proper Percy cursed, ran, and threatened his brother in one breath.

"Alright you lot!"

"You heard the big man!"

"First and Second years in the middle,"

"The rest of the years spread out to form a circle around them!"

"If we remember correctly,"

"The Common Room is two flights up!"

"Not so hard!" The twins rallied everybody up with the help of the other prefect's and they were soon tucked away safely in the Common Room. Neville sat in an armchair, his robes still on and Trevor in one hand as he stared at the entrance. He wasn't going to sleep until Hermione was back.

It was three hours later that she came stumbling in with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, all three of them covered in dust but grinning and laughing together. Panic hit the Longbottom Heir as he watched them walk over to the stairs.

"Thank you for saving me. I would be dead if it weren't for you two." She looked down at her feet and Neville's heart sank. He was losing his best friend before his eyes and she didn't even realize it.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. It was our fault," At this Harry glared at Ron for the span of two seconds before turning his softened gaze back on the bookworm. "And we were happy to help. You may be annoying sometimes but that doesn't mean we wanted you to get hurt or to disappear." Hermione stared at the dark haired boy for a minute before bursting into tears and throwing herself at him in a hug.

"Th-thank y-ou-u! N-no on-one's ever s-said that t-to me be-e-fore!" Harry turned a wide eyed gaze to Ron, who shrugged, before slowly patting her back.

"Alright, you can let go now." She pulled herself away slowly and whipped her face with her sleeve.

"Okay." Deep breath. "Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight." The three waved at each other before the two boys headed upstairs, their steps echoing loudly in the sudden silence.

"H-hermione?" His best friend gasped and whirled around, a hand on her chest as she tried to stop the fear from sinking it's grip into her again.

"Neville! Oh please don't scare me like that! I just escaped a mountain troll!" She rushed over and hugged him. "Are you alright? I was in the bathroom when the troll came and if Harry and Ron hadn't of burst in when they did I would probably be dead! Oh it was horrible, the smell, the violence." She sat down next to him with a shudder and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Wow. I'm glad you're okay." Neville was quiet, his thoughts still on the fact that his best friend had formed a bond with two other people. People who had saved her life and gone to battle with her. Well, not really, but it was close. His grandmum had told him that that was how his parents got together and once that had happened they pretty much stayed to themselves. And as he listened to Hermione describe it in detail he knew that he would be losing his best friend to this comrade she had formed.

Months later he was proven correct when she hexed him, left him in the common room, and went to save the school from Quirrell with the newly dubbed "Golden Trio." It hurt. It hurt more than he cared to mention.

 _ **OR.o~O~0~O~.OR**_

Neville grinned and took another sip of his butterbeer as he answered the question Ron had asked.

"My Oldest Regret? Not going after after our 'Mione here when that troll happened our first year." He leaned back and finished off the drink, his gaze lingering on Ron's arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders possessively. "I knew she wasn't in the Great Hall and instead of running after her to save her life I told Percy and went to wait in the Common Room like the Coward I am." He toasted his empty glass to the sky and then pushed back from the table.

"I'll see you guys later. It was nice catching up but Hogsmeade weekend is over in ten minutes and I have to round up the students. Ron and Hermione Weasley stood up as well, both of them walking around the table to say farewell. He got a friendly pat on the back from Ron and when he went to shake Hermione's hand he got a glare in return.

"You know I don't shake hands Professor Longbottom." She scolded him before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Ron chuckled and Neville cursed the flash of pain that went through him as she stepped back and under Ron's arm.

"I know Mrs. Weasley." She frowned. "But it's fun to rile you up sometimes."

 _ **OR.o~O~0~O~.OR**_

 **So I wrote this because my Best Friend has left me for drugs, alcohol, sex, and other friends he can go get high with. I had always wondered what Neville's thoughts had been since he and Hermione were the first two of the DA to actually meet face to face their first year. Then Hermione left him for Harry and Ron. Please don't judge me for this! I've been trying to get over this all month and nothing has helped. So I decided I would write a Harry Potter Fan Fiction with it! Thankfully, I feel much better and that it what writing is supposed to do!**


	5. Chapter 5

" _Miss Granger please have a seat. Lemon drop?"_ The voice came from the portrait to her right. She smiled softly in memory as she sat down, her hands automatically smoothing her skirt down and folding neatly across her lap. Caramel eyes scanned the room for privacy as a pale hand swished a vinewood wand quickly through the air.

"No thank you Professor." She focused her gaze on the painting of her former Headmaster. He was sitting in his chair from the Great Hall, his pale blue robes falling neatly around him with his long grey beard combed and tapered at the end. On top of his white hair, a small grey cap drooped to one side, the familiarity of it causing the girl to relax.

" _Very well. Have you thought about what I asked of you last year?"_ One leg lifted and rested itself on top of it's twin, the owner's head tilting to the side as she paused to think about her answer. Eyes wandered once again and came to rest upon a second portrait. Black eyes stared at her in silence, their owner not moving from the familiar pose.

"Yes." The eyes narrowed and the figure moved at last, long arms crossing across a broad chest, long black robes trailing in their wake. Long black hair hung to clothed shoulders and a scowl stared back at her before she turned her gaze to the other painting.

" _And? I know it's a lot to ask my dear but it is necessary to do so."_ She smiled, her hand coming up to push a curly lock of brown hair back behind her ear. Giggles were stifled as she ignored the glaring of her old Potions Professor.

"Yes. I'll do it." Blue eyes twinkled within the painting, allowing the edges of the grey beard to pull up. He waved his hand to the right.

" _Good. Now you'll all the information you need is underneath Fawkes. You understand the need for discretion."_ She stood up, her steps sure as she walked over to the left. As she walked, her gaze stopped on stacks of books littered here and there across the office. Want lingered in her mind as she walked past them, stopping next to a tall silver stand. A large cup like object rested two thirds of the way from the bottom, a swing hanging right above it. She stared at it, her thoughts whirling around in her head before stopping on the one she had been turning over the most.

"Professor, once I do this, I won't be able to come back...will I." She looked back at the painting with a sad smile, her hands resting silently at her sides. Her black coat swirled softly as she turned back to look at the bird rest once more.

" _I'm afraid not my dear."_ She sighed, her hands coming to rest on her hips as she looked around. She nodded once before turning around again.

"Hmm. In that case, would you mind terribly if I used your old office?" She motioned with her left hand to the area around her.

" _Of course not. Besides, I don't think Severus would mind as well._ " She smiled before turning back around and clearing off the desk to her left, the hands grazing across the many books with reverence.

" **Tch. Foolish girl, you shouldn't be doing this.** " A cruel voice rang out, causing her to pause in her motions before she continued on, her voice steady as she answered him. In moments she was done with the table and turned her attention back to the stand.

"Foolish man. If there is even the slightest chance that I could change everything for the better, why wouldn't I take it?" Her wand was once again in her hand, the 10 ¾ inch wand slicing through the air with barely any resistance. The silver began to glow and she paused, her fingers brushing against the symbols in a soft whisper.

"I could save so many lives. Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus, Regulus...You." Something in the stand clicked into place and a part of the floor slid back to reveal a safe. It took three seconds to unlock the muggle mechanism and she was swiftly sorting through a stack of papers.

" **I am already dead Miss Granger. There is no need to save me."** The last headmaster of Hogwarts stared at his most brilliant student, not that he'd tell her that, and cursed her gryffindor heart.

"For now. Ah, found them. I'll start now Professors." She set the rest of the papers down with a look of longing, quickly reading through the notes on a special ritual to send her back through time.

" **What if you change everything for the worse? You could cause Potter to not live at all. The Dark Lord would win and the world would descend into chaos."** The words were ignored as she set the papers down, her wand swishing through the air as she cleared the room of everything. The floor now clear she took a price of white chalk and began drawing the circle on the ground, her edict memory allowing her to draw it perfectly. She began to walk counterclockwise around the circle, her wand tracing glowing blue, silver, and gold runes into the air around her. As she walked to the center of the circle, she looked up at the portraits with a sad smile.

"Then I will just have to do my best to not screw up. Shouldn't be too hard, I am an insufferable know-it-all." Once again her wand began to move in a circular motion, pausing at seemingly random intervals to trace more glowing runes into the air.

" **Tch. Fine. Get yourself killed."** The man in black grimaced and rolled his eyes, glaring down his nose at the young finished his sentence with a scoff and then crossed his arms, childishly turning his head in the opposite direction. The older man standing next to stared sadly, cursing the fact that they had to resort to this in the end. Of course it had been planned for a while but that didn't mean he had to feel any better about it.

"Haha, I'll see you in school Professor." She lowered her wand and slid it back into his wrist sheath. The runes began to spin, slowly at first and then gathering speed. As they spun, different runes began to grow and shrink randomly, their colours changing randomly casting a glow on the walls.

" _Miss Granger."_ There were no words for him to say to make it any better. He thought that his plans would've gone perfectly, everything falling into place. Who knew that something so tiny would've affected everything?

"I'll be fine Professor. And if nothing changes then you know that I'll have failed." Another sad smile was flashed as the runes spun faster and faster, their glow brightening to where they could only see a faint outline of the girl.

"Good luck my girl." The bearded man turned his gaze away, his eyes shutting and blocking the image he knew was there. He couldn't do it. He couldn't watch one of his brightest students disappear. Oh how the fools fall.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Hermione Granger stared past the blurred runes and locked eyes with her potions professor. A bright flash and when they could see again, the only thing left of the girl was a chalk circle that was cracked down the middle and scattered, burnt papers. Silence reigned for a while as they took it all in.

" **Will it work Albus?** " The black figure turned to look at his mentor.

" _It has to Severus. It has to."_

 _ **HC.o~O~0~O~**_

 _Hermione was scared. The ritual she had just performed had never been done before and was just a speculation. If it didn't work she would've just sentenced herself to be torn apart by pure magic and the very fabric of space and time._

"Hermione. My child…."

 _And to make things worse she had this weird voice in her head. It popped up what seemed like every couple of years. Not that she was complaining, it got pretty lonely just floating around in darkness. She closed her eyes and spread her limbs out, smiling with content as she began to float. At least, it seemed like she was floating. Could you float if there was no floor for you to float above? Or would you simply be there?_

"You have made me so proud. I had to test you, see if you were strong enough, willing enough, to do what it would take to save the Wizarding World."

 _Oh, that's funny. The voice was talking to her like a master to an apprentice, or a father to a child. She spread her fingers and let it drift through the air slowly, loving the feeling of whatever she was in flowing and bending around her. It was so warm, so soft, so Right._

"I hope you can forgive me. What you are about to do, is much worse than anything you've ever done before. I'm sorry my baby. Remember, The Greatest Sacrifice Is When You Sacrifice Your Own Happiness For The Happiness Of Someone Else."

 _Why would she need to forgive the voice in her head? And then suddenly it was as if a switch had been flipped. She was upside down, the warmth that she remembered and the huge amount of space was suddenly gone. She was cramped, so camped. And she was upside down. Something was wrong! The air pusled not once, not twice, but three times and then suddenly she was so very cold. The familiar darkness was replaced with a bright light that hurt her eyes and something was being shoved down her throat! A sting of pain on her bum and she was screaming louder than when Bellatrix had tortured her in her house, and crying harder than when she had helped bury Ginny._

"Oh Lyall, It's a Girl! She's so beautiful, can I please hold her?"

"Of course dear. Do you want me to take Remus while you do?"

"No, they're twins." The woman laughed and suddenly she was staring into warm blue eyes. "Hello Hermione Silvia Lupin. Welcome to the world."

 _ **HC.o~O~0~O~**_

Okay, so I know there's not a lot explained in this but i really liked how this sounded so i'm just going to keep it like this and let you guys create some theories on it! I'm thinking of turning this one into an actual story later on because I've actually dreamed about what all could happen with all of these different plot bunnies!

 _Hermione's Name:_

 _Her first and last names are obviously self explanatory. Her middle name however might be confusing to to some of you. I was looking up the legend of Romulus and Remus when I stumbled across the name of a woman called Rhea Silvia. Rhea Silvia is a forced Vestal Virgin. She is the mother of the legendary twins. There are many theories over their father. Mars, Hercules, a random rapist. When she gave birth to the children, they were taken away from her and she was thrown in jail. The original idea for her middle name was going to be Lupa, however Lupa Lupin didn't really sound that good to my ears._

 _Hermione LUPIN:_

 _Why did I transport Hermione back in time and make her apart of the Lupin family? I felt that this was where she could change Fate the most. That, and the fact that she would be somewhat closer to Remus in looks that any of the other Marauders. The plan was always for her to become one of them's sister. James and Sirius are done a lot and Peter was absolutely out of the question! If you feel I should've put her with one of the others, for reasons other than pairing options, please feel free to let me know! I love reading other people's thoughts!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: This is based off of a challenge I read once. However, I was unable to find it and so I made up my own challenge to go with it!**_

 **PLOT:**

 _Harry Potter loved Archery. It was something that he had found when little that the Dursley's couldn't take away from him. In fact, the encouraged it. The reason? It seemed to curb the 'freakishness' inside of him. How does this affect the story of Harry Potter? Heh, Majorly._

 **REQUIREMENTS:**

 _~ Harry discovers Archery somehow and is unnaturally gifted in it. This can happen whenever you want as long as it's before Hogwarts._

 _~Harry doesn't become all powerful. Every hero has a weakness._

 _~Someone needs to try to take away his Bow and gets their butt kicked for it._

 _~Harry doesn't meet the Weasleys at 9 3/4. I always thought that it was stalkerish how they met. I'm not saying they can't be friends, just not how it was it the book._

 _~Have Fun. Don't set too many limits for yourself._

 **SUGGESTIONS:**

 _~Others bond with weapon of choice._

 _~Crossovers_

 _~Magic Arrows._

 **PAIRING:**

 _I personally tend to pair Harry and Hermione, but that's just me. You can choose whoever you want as long as it makes sense._

 _ **Chapter One: Field Trip….**_

"Harry you can sit up front with me." The boy looked up at his teacher and sighed, sitting down on the brown seat and scooting over to the window. In no time at all they were heading across the countryside, the teacher from earlier talking his ear off about how cheating was bad and if he ever had problems he should just go to the teacher instead of hurting others. It was a talk he had had with many teachers.

The only problem was he never did that. He studied hard at home in his tiny room, using the small light above his head to read the words and a broken pencil to write out his answers. Of course he did better than Dudley so his Aunt called into the school and said that Harry always stole Dudley's work. Now all of his work went to Dudley and he was dubbed the troubled kid. Just last week Dudley and his gang had gone Harry Hunting again and when he tripped one of the boys in his haste to get away, they had told a teacher he had kicked him. Harry sighed, his eyes closing as he leaned against the cool glass.

When he opened them again he saw his reflection staring back at him. He grimaced. His hair was black and was always a mess, never staying put or at the length that his Aunt Petunia cut it to. It had caused him a lot of beatings with-.. Maybe he would be normal soon, at least, the Dursley version of normal. Uncle Vernon was trying to 'condition' him he said. Another sigh.

"Alright kids, when you get off the bus form a line next to Mrs. Smithe! Remember to be extra good!" Harry waited for the other kids to get off before he joined them, standing quietly in the back of the line. He hoped that if he just stood next to the teacher and didn't touch, say, or do anything that nothing untoward would happen.

The group of kids traveled along a path into a large wooden building, 'ooh's and 'ahh's ringing through the air as they looked around. Along the walls were pictures of random people, each one of them holding a bow and aiming at something. Some of them had dead animals next to them, others had a person holding this cylindrical thing. Harry squinted and tried to read the words beneath the pictures, frowning when he couldn't make anything out. They stepped through a large doorway and were suddenly in a large field.

"Welcome! I am the Lead Instructor here at Sunthe Archery Studios and today I'm going to teach each and everyone how to shoot a bow and arrow. You may call me Archer." A man with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his neck was walking towards them. He wore jeans and a plain white shirt, a bow slung over his shoulder. Blue eyes raked over them as he came to a stop.

"Now, bows are very dangerous so while I teach you one at a time, I have some of my other students here to show you their skill. I'm going to split you into three groups and then we'll get started!" He grinned and clapped his hands together, his eyes searching through the crowd of eight and nine year olds. They came to a stop on a small boy who stood away from the others, his eyes downcast as he listened.

"Alright, I'll start with this guy and you five are going to go with Timothy while the next five will go with Samantha. The rest of you will go with Will. Have Fun." Archer walked over to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder as he spoke, taking note of all the glares that the rest of the kids directed at the small boy. In a couple minutes they were alone.

"What's your name kid?" The two walked across the field to where Archer had previously come from.

"Harry." The boy mumbled as he walked.

"Well Harry, have you ever shoot a bow before?" Archer looked at the kid out of the corner of his eye. He was skinny, too skinny for a kid his age. Jet black hair looked as if it had just escaped a windstorm and pale white skin shone in the rare english sun.

"No sir."

"Then today's your lucky day. I'm going to show you how." They stopped walking and Archer began to explain safety to him. "Alright now before we start I want you to check your bow string to see if it's frayed or broken. No? Good now, here's how you hold it."

Harry went through the motions quietly, his mind calming as Archer kept talking. The bow shaft was smooth in his hand, hard, yet soft at the same time. His hand wrapped perfectly around the wood and when the fingers of his other hand fumbled along the string, he smiled. When his eyes opened, Harry ignored Archer, his right hand reaching for the outstretched arrow and swiftly knocking it. He widened his stance, making sure the arrow was pointed down and he turned away from Archer and faced the target 50 feet away. Sunlight glinted off of his wire glasses as he brought the bow up and pulled the shaft back, the end of the arrow resting against the edge of the jaw. He breathed in and as he let the air out of his lungs, he released the string.

A sharp 'Twang!' Sounded and Harry watched the thin wooden shaft twirl silently through the air before letting out a loud 'thump' as it connected with the hay bale. A smile tugged at his lips as he lowered the bow and turned to face the Lead Instructor. Archer's mouth was wide open as he stared at the target across from them. His arms were outstretched as if to grab Harry and he silently lowered them.

"Are you sure you've never shot a bow before kid?" Harry nodded. "Alright then. Let's try again, only this time aim for the 100."

 _ **AM.o~O~0~O~**_

It had been years since that field trip had taken place. Harry had never been happier in his life. When he held his bow, when he calmed his breathing to look down the glowing arrow shaft to aim at his target, his magic was calm. Every month he was allowed to go to the Archer Range and shoot all of his pain, all of his troubles away. It was easy to forget that the world even existed. But now it was all going to be changing. He had gotten a letter from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In fact, he was supposed to be boarding his train in ten minutes. That Hagrid fellow he had met was really nice, almost like an older brother!, but he forgot to tell him how to get onto the platform. He groaned and then looked at his new familiar.

"Hedwig what am I going to do?" The beautiful snowy owl let out a soft hoot, her presence drawing the eyes of many passing by. He chuckled and then lowered his head back down onto his hands and began to think.

"Excuse me?" His head shoot up and he found himself staring into deep brown eyes. Flecks of soft gold and light brown layered themselves to mix a maze of windows. As he focused his gaze onto the owner of the eyes he noticed that it was a girl about his age. She too had a trunk similar to his and she was glancing at his owl in awe. "I was wondering if you needed help getting on the...the platform?"

"Yes please! I had a man named Hagrid to take me to get my stuff and my ticket but he didn't show me anything else!" The girl giggled as he stood up and waved his arm dramatically. Harry grinned and then bowed over his arm, his emerald eyes locking her hers once again. 'If you would help a gentleman in distress it would be most appreciated Miss…."

"Granger. Hermione Granger. And of course! I'm new to this too but Professor Sprout showed me how to get on and off weeks ago. We just walk through this pillar here!" The two students grabbed their trunks and made their way over to the tall brick pillar she had pointed to.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and readied her cart. "Alright. I'll see you on the other side then." And with that he took off at a light jog, his eyes closing as he got within a foot of the wall.

 _ **And that's all I have for the beginning! I stumbled upon this idea through another story and I pictured this in my head. For some reason it wouldn't leave so tada! My thoughts are with Europe as they go through this horrible time of bombings and borderline war. Stay Strong Guys!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Potter Family Curse?**_

 _ **By: Tira Keeters**_

 _ **If you are planning on becoming part of the Potter family you may want to think twice. We all know the story of the Potters. James Potter married muggleborn Lily Evans and the two of them had a son named Harry Potter. Eventually the war caught up with them and Harry Potter was the only survivor. I needn't go into details, as I'm sure you've heard the legend of the Boy-Who-Lived.**_

 _ **However, do you know the story of after? It is said that he became the "Hero of Hogwarts" while he attended the elite school. He defended the Philosopher's Stone, defeated the Basilisk, learned how to produce a Patronus in his third year while surviving against Sirius Black, won the Triwizard Tournament, survived a battle with You-know-Who, and then defeated You-Know-Who in his last year. He lost his best friend in that battle and then married his wife, Ginny Weasley. They were expecting their first child, a bouncing baby boy.**_

 _ **And now it seems as if happiness is out of reach for the Potter's. On July 31, 2004 James Sirius Potter was born and on August 1, 2004 Ginny Weasley died in a Death Eater attack while in Diagon Alley. "It was so fast. One second I was watching her walk out of Flourish and Botts and the next there was fire and explosion." One witness states. "When it was over and we looked for survivors, there she was. Dead, on the ground."**_

 _ **Lavender Brown, an apprentice to Sybill Trelawney, states, "Master Trelawney said that the family was cursed. That his ancestor had messed around with one of the most darkest witches of all time and that she cursed all of the Potter men to live a life of woe until they fell in love and had a child with one of her descendants." Now we here at the Prophet did a little research ourselves and it turns out that the witch mentioned was none other than Morgana Le Fey!**_

 _ **In our week of digging, no living descendants of Le Fey exist.**_

 _ **Will this Prophecy hold true? Will the Potter men be forever cursed to live a life of woe? Or is it just a bunch of words? This reporter is desperate to find out. If you have any information at all, feel free to owl the Daily Prophet! We welcome any and all help we can get!**_

 _ **August 21, 2004**_

It was quiet in Grimmauld Place number 12, the screaming portrait of Walburga Black quiet for once as well as the mumbling of the house elf Kreacher. Instead there was blissful silence. If one was to look into the library however, you would discover that it actually wasn't as quiet as one would think.

On one couch a man with shaggy jet black hair lay with his head towards the door. Empty emerald eyes stared blankly at the ceiling and pale cheeks were streaked in clear shiny paths of tears both old and new. Torn and bloody clothes hung off the limp frame and broken spectacles lay on his chest. On the second couch a woman with curly brown hair pulled back in a partially undone bun sat in exasperation. Her caramel eyes looked down at the small child in her arms. It was a boy, three weeks of age. His skin was a light pink as he cried, little fists waving in the air as he was rocked by the woman who didn't have the same heartbeat as his mother.

"Harry. Please, wake up." The plea was whispered, almost lost in the cries. "I can't do this alone." The woman's voice broke on the last word as she held the crying babe closer.

The body on the couch didn't move.

The woman let out a silent sob before standing, her small figure striding slowly over the prone man. She let one of her hands drift down to wipe the tears off of his left cheek before going up to smooth the hair across his forehead. With one last look the woman stalked out of the room, closing the door silently behind her. The man turned his head slowly to look after her.

"Hermione…." He sat up, hissing at the black spots that flooded his vision. "James…." With a flick of his wrist, the familiar warmth of his wand engulfed his body. A quick wave and the blinding headache and tears were gone. A hand ruffled black locks back into place before the hand's owner was up and out the door. A growl sounded as the man staggered down the steps and towards the kitchen. Within moments he was standing in the doorway, his eyes trained on his son and his best friend. Hermione had him on her right shoulder, one hand tucked firmly under his bum as she waved her wand with sure movements. The crying child buried his face further in her shirt and Hermione simply cooed to him as she sat in a chair and eased him down her arm.

"Hush little one I'm here. I'll take care of you don't you worry." The wand was set down and in seconds Harry was watching her feed his son a warm bottle. James had finally calmed down enough to accept the small nipple and was grasping Hermione's fingers in a tight grasp. The brown haired woman was staring at the babe with a soft expression of longing and Harry was suddenly struck with the realization that she had been caring for his son for three weeks while he had been practically catatonic.

It was amazing what she could do.

"Hermione." He spoke softly, his eyes locking with caramel. HIs best friend let a gasp escape her mouth before her hand dropped the bottle and went up to cover her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

_When you die, do you simply cease to exist or do you move on to another universe entirely? What if I told you it was neither? My name is Harry Potter and I have died, not once, but twice._

 _ **Okay so I was going to choose Fourth Year, but then as I went to type it I realized that Harry actually almost died near the end of his second year! So I've decided to go with the Basilisk incident instead. Of course this simply allows me to have time to build up the plotline! Yay! I don't really count first year because to me Harry simply fainted from exhaustion. *Shrugs* I'm hoping this one turns out to be a story instead of being a simple chapter in the Book of Blocks but who am I to try and convince Fate?**_

* * *

Harry stared at his arm in shock. He had known it was a death sentence to come down here, but now that he's staring at it in the face? It's one thing to accept your fate with no clue as to what could happen; it's another thing entirely to be on the cusp of death and accept it with open arms.

"Ugghhh…." Bright green eyes turned to stare at the redhead shifting in her sleep next to him. Was it stupid to feel a sort of hatred for her at the moment? Because of her he had had to come down into the sewers and fight a fifty foot giant snake with deadly venom and medusa eyes! And now, now his arm felt as if it was falling off. He grimaced and reached a hand over to pull his sleeve back from the wound.

' _I wonder how everyone's going to react to this? There's no cure for Basilisk venom and I'm supposed to be The-Boy-Who-Lived._ ' Dry laughter echoed through the large room and he shifted his legs out from underneath him.

"Harry!" Light brown eyes widened as they locked on the wound caused from the large fang. It was bright red with a small trickle of dull green dripping off onto the floor. "You're hurt!"

Harry couldn't help the dark laugh that left him, crushing a whimper down as he turned his head away. "Ginny I need you to listen to me. You need to get out of here. Ron is back the way you came in. He should've cleared a path by now so you'll be able to get through. I have to stay down here and make sure everything stays dead."

"I don't want to leave you!" She whined out as she scooted closer to him, one of her arms wrapping around his. Harry grimaced.

"You don't have a choice. Ginny you have to leave. Now." His voice had deepened and when the redhead heard the dark tones in his voice, she pulled away. She stood up on shaky legs and with one last glance, ran off.

* * *

 _Fawkes hated Fate. (Of course it was only natural for him to hate the boorish women. Not only did she insist on writing the stories of people in books, but she also tried to convince him to release or tighten his grasp on souls to expedite something called a Plot Line.) The boy in front of him was his to deal with and yet the infernal woman kept insisting that the boy should die! Well, this game won't end that way. No, no, no. He still had some tricks left up his sleeve!_

* * *

Harry let out a pained moan as he fell back, not caring in the slightest that now his back was soaked with bloody water. In fact, he couldn't even care about the fact that he had let the darker part of him pull itself out of its cage and reveal itself to Ginny like that. No, he was far more worried about the fact that his body was _burning._ It was as if the fires of hell were running through his very veins.

 _Harry…_

His head jerked to look at the dead serpent, letting a scream fall from his lips at the pain that caused. Emerald green eyes transverse the room, searching for the owner of the voice. But...no one was there except him, the diary, and the giant snake corpse. Harry closed his eyes once again as the pain seemed to pulse, almost of if berating him for thinking of something else. A dry chuckle escaped his lips as his toes grew numb. He was dying. He could feel it.

 _Harry. Come to me. I'm waiting…_

Another groan. He just wanted to die and get away from the torture, was that too much to ask? HIs eyes opened and he flinched, letting a few choice words fly out of his mouth as his arm scraped across the ground. Fawkes was above him, black eyes glistening with tears.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Never underestimate the power of human stupidity." by Robert A. Heinlein_

The newest batch of Slytherin's stood huddled together in the common room. They were all huddled together, as if searching for warmth or for protection. The smallest one stepped out of the middle and looked around. It wasn't a scary place like her older brother had said it was. The walls were painted a deep green and if you looked at the ceiling there was a soft light coming from where the lake was visible. A fire roared on their left and comfortable chairs and sofa's spotted the room here and there. Above the fireplace was a map of Hogwarts and beside it was a bulletin board with different things listed.

 _"Quidditch tryouts on September tenth."_

 _"Remedial Potions are now taking place every Thursday."_

 _"Fifth Years remember to think about your future careers."_

There were older students littered here and there, a large girl with yellow teeth and a black bowl cut sat in front of them. She looked up from the book she had been reading and upon seeing them grinned widely and stood up, her broad frame towered over even the tallest boy in the group and it was a little unnerving.

"Ah, you must be the new first years! Excellent, Master Snape will be here soon to talk to you so I'll give you a couple of tips. When Master Snape speaks you will not talk, snort, giggle, laugh, whine, or make any idiotic noise. Whilst in the Slytherin Common Room or any time you are only in the presence of Slytherin House you will address him as Master Snape. He will be your Potions professor but in order for him to do so he had to acquire a Mastery. This means he studied for five years and apprenticed for three. You will respect him and his work by doing so." The girl trailed off and a door to her right opened, revealing a tall shadowed figure. He spoke and it was as if his voice was silk. The deep tones entered their minds and all of their eyes were drawn to the owner of the melody.

"Thank you Miss Bulstrode. You may continue with your studying." The girl bowed her head and settled back into her chair, her eyes once again going back to her book. The man stepped out of the doorway and stood in front of him, arms crossed and black eyes meeting every single pair that was on him. He was tall, his skin pale and his hair black. it hung to his shoulders limply, shining in the light of the fire if you looked a certain way. All of his clothes were black so it looked as if he was covered in the shadows he had stepped away from. His nose was large and stuck out from his nose, hooking slightly. His lips were thin and the same colour as his skin. His mouth opened and straight teeth, slightly yellowed, stared at them.

"Welcome to Slytherin House." The girl shrunk back into the group, only for the group to shove her forward. She yelped, falling to her knees and wincing as her wrist throbbed in pain. "First thing you should know, Never Underestimate the Power of Human Stupidity. This house is your family and like any other family if you show weakness-be it through petty fights or trouble in class-the other houses," He paused here to help the girl up. "Will converge on you like a Weasley on food."

His eyes scanned the girl in front of him. She was tiny, her black hair pulled back into two small pigtails at the base of her neck. Her eyes were a bright blue and she kept them on her face instead of on the floor like the others.

"And what's your name?"

"Kiara Flint."


	10. Chapter 10

_Engorgio: When used, it increases the size of the specified object._

"All right class it's just as we've practiced." Professor Flitwick stood looking down on his Gryffindor fourth years. He had been teaching them about the Engorgio charm last class and today they were going to actually try to perform the spell. He had set them up with partners and he was hoping that nothing would go wrong. His eyes scanned the classroom as they began to work. They were immediately drawn to his favourite student.

Hermione Granger was every teachers dream. She did all of her work, on time, correctly, and best of all excitedly. She was always the first to get the theory right, to answer his questions, to turn in her work. He could go on and on about her work as a student, but for now he would settle on watching her work. OF course, he wasn't ignoring the other students, in fact due to his skill as a first place dueler he knew that Ronald Weasley was twirling his wand in the wrong direction and Seamus Finnegan was doing the wand motions for the reducto curse. Thank goodness he had set up those wards earlier to keep all those dangerous spells from activating.

Filius stifled a chuckle as he saw Hermione roll her eyes. He had partnered her with Neville Longbottom. He knew the boy had some problems with spell work and he was hoping that pairing him with the best student in the class that he would improve. It worked somewhat, the boy had improved knowledge wise but his practicality side still had some improvements that could be made. Right now she was walking him through the spell motions, her hand waving gracefully and surely through the air before coming to a stop and pointing at the small cupcake between them. He smiled.

He loved using the cupcake. "Mister Weasley five points from Gryffindor! You're supposed to enlarge your cupcake, not eat it!" Of course, using the cupcake had its downsides. Like Ronald had just demonstrated, some of his students tried to eat it before they had enlarged it. Snickers sounded throughout the charms classroom as the boy turned a bright red to match his hair before setting the treat down. With a sigh he turned his sights back to Miss Granger. The girl was pursing her lips as her partner tried again and again to get the charm right. Neville looked at her with pleading eyes and the girl sighed, her coming up to preform the movements again with perfection.

"Engorgio." The cupcake swelled to three times its size and the girl's smile could've guided him from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts blind.

"Excellent! See here everyone, Miss. Granger's done it! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Hermione blushed before turning her wand back to the cupcake. What was she doing? Was she going to use the charm again? Surely she remembered that the spell had explosive tendencies when used more than once on an object. Filius watched in awe as she waved her wand in the backwards motion for Engorgio and spoke clearly, "Reducio." The cupcake shrunk back to its normal size and She grinned in accomplishment. Neville looked from her to the cupcake and back with sad eyes.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for the use of a charm not yet learned in class." Professor Flitwick murmured to himself as he turned to prevent Dean from throwing his cupcake at Seamus. It was best not to draw attention to the girl, she was already blushing.

* * *

 _ **I thought that this would be cute! I've always believed that Hermione's teachers would pay attention to her and when I saw this listed in the challenge section I just had to snatch it up! I had originally thought about using their familiars as the objects that they would be enlarging but then changed my mind.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione Granger had a bush for a head. In fact, it had been there for almost seventeen years _*_ and she was sick and tired of it. The brown mass was everywhere! In her food, in her books, her bed, her knickers, her cat, her homework, etc. It was annoying, bothersome, and easily identifiable. If you asked anyone about where they could find Hermione Granger they would all say the same thing.

"Oh just look for the large brown bush!" She was in her fifth year and she wanted to be known for something other than her hair! She growled and jumped off of her bed. It was time to do something about it. The thing was hard to wash or brush and she could never pull it up! Hermione bent over her trunk, her rage addled mind dragging all thoughts of magic from her brain. Objects went flying about the room. A book on Astrophysics sent in from her uncle, a skirt, one of her ties, a jersey from Harry to wear at his games, and a pair of socks where all sacrificed in the search for the one object that would solve her problem.

She rushed to the bathroom, her hair whacking her across the face. She had always been told not to run with scissors but right now she was too excited to care at all. Hermione pushed the door open and skidded to a stop in front of the bathroom mirror. It was a simple bathroom, the floor was a grey stone and the walls were either covered in mirrors or occupied by sink, toilet, or shower. She knew she should have gone to the Prefect's bathroom where she could lock the door but honestly, who had the time for that? The brunette grinned at her twin in the glass in front of her before waving her wand and transfiguring her tie into a stool. (She was so excited that the stool was grey, the exact colour of her socks.) Sitting down she paused.

"Maybe I should ward the door? I don't want Lavender or Pavarti to walk in and make me chop my ear off." The girl mumbled to herself for a couple minutes, debating on whether or not to ward the bathroom before deciding to do so, her Vinewood wand flashing through the air at unknown speeds before settling. She grinned, bouncing on her toes and setting her wand down on the sink to her left before picking up the scissors and holding them in front of her face. They were general scissors. The handle was black, and large enough for her to hold. The blades were a dark silver and they glinted in the light when she turned them a certain way.

With a deep breath she grasped a chunk of the nest on her head and looked at it. "Hmm, should I wet it, comb it, wet it and then cut it to make sure it's straight?" That what her hairdresser did every summer when she went and got her hair cut. Another couple of minutes were spent in thought before the girl sighed and went over to the sink, tipping her head over it. A spell here and a spell there and her hair was completely washed and combed. She sat back on the stool, brought all of her hair over her right shoulder and started cutting away.

* * *

Thirty minutes later she was done. Her hair was cut to shoulder length and layered. (Of course it wasn't professionally done so there were slight length differences here and there.) Dryed hair lay in piles underneath her stool and when she looked in the mirror she smiled. There was no longer a bush there! Hermione stood, vanishing the hair and transfiguring her sock back from a stool. She waved her wand in a pattern similar to that of earlier. With the wards down, she walked out of the bathroom her head high and light. It was amazing. Because she no longer had ten pounds of hair on her head, she felt as if she was walking on air and her head was filled with helium. The brunette yawned, her eyes registering the fact that it was late. She quickly changed into her pajamas, the objects she had thrown around earlier were put back in her trunk and within moments of laying down she was asleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up with a mouth full of hair. Needless to say that Lavender and Pavarti were quick to leave the room as their roommate stalked to her trunk and grabbed a pair of scissors.

* * *

 _ ***I'm adding on a year due to the Time turner. That and the fact that you have to be eleven before you can go to Hogwarts puts her at Seventeen in her Fifth year.**_


	12. Chapter 12

She knew there was something wrong with her. No, she wasn't talking about her looks. She knew that she was beautiful. Her hair was a golden blonde and fell in waves down her back. Her skin was light and flawless and her face was perfectly symmetrical. She was talking about the fact that there was this thing inside of her that wanted to get out. She hadn't known better when she was little. No, she accepted the beast with open arms and allowed it to bring birds and flowers to life. Then the beast turned on her.

She had been helping a bird that had broken its wing when it happened. The boys from across the street had seen her. They shoved their way through the fence and pushed her onto her bum, snatched the bird from her hands and threw it to the floor. They stomped on the bird, demanding her to fix it, to heal it. She hadn't been able to. She had been frozen in fear, scared for her life and for the innocent bird that was chirping under their feet. She had reached out to the beast, her hands grasping as she pleaded for help. It had turned its back on her though. The warm friend that had grown up with her was gone and she hadn't been able to help the dying animal. The bird died and as tears ran down her cheeks the boys had turned on her. Fists flew and all she had known was pain. Pain was everywhere. Her face, her arms, stomach, legs, chest, everywhere. At one point a boy kicked her in the head and she had passed out.

Later she had woken up to discover that her older brother Aberforth had found her in the backyard and taken her inside. Mother had fixed her up and fed her a couple potions before putting her to bed. That night her father had come in and sat beside her on the bed, his hand coming up to caress her hair as tears welled up in his eyes. She still remembered the words he had uttered.

"My baby. My sweet girl. I love you. I love you so much. Those boys are going to wish they had left you alone. I love you. Goodnight my sweet girl."

That had been the last time she saw him.

Months passed and she was healed completely. The bruised and the pain were gone, gone but not forgotten. They moved houses to a new place called Godric's Hollow. It was nice, or least she assumed it was nice. She wouldn't really know because Mother never let her leave the house. But that was fine. Aberforth kept her company. He read her books, told her stories of the things he did daily, and he treated her nicely. Occasionally the beast would come back and she would struggle to fight it off, her body at war with itself as things around her slammed into the walls and exploded at random.

One day when Aberforth had been at school, the beast had come back. Mother didn't know any better. She came closer and tried to help. No matter what she had screamed at her mother she wouldn't listen. She had gotten within range of the beast and was thrown into the ceiling hard. That day Mother had died. After that her eldest brother Albus had taken care of her. He was nice. He fed her, kept her warm, and he didn't try to come close like mother did. The only problem she had was that he also brought his friend with him. She didn't like him. Whenever he came over the beast stirred, purring with welcome. It was unnerving and she hid in the basement.

And then one day, Aberforth was there. He, Albus, and the bad man were all in the basement with her yelling at each other. She didn't like the yelling. Yelling was bad, it would wake the beast. She tried to warn them but then they started getting louder. Eventually they got so loud that the words they shouted began to turn visible. Bright and dark colours whirled through the air. The beast was stirring now and Albus' friend kept shouting visible words at Aberforth. The beast growled and time slowed down. One of the bright green words was heading towards Aberforth. She couldn't let that happen. It felt wrong. Bad.

The beast thought so too and it extending an arm, the hand waving at her. _"I can protect him. All you have to do is take my hand._ " So she grasped the hand and the next thing she felt was her stomach twisting and turning as if she was in a tube. She opened her eyes only to be blinded by a bright green light and then everything was black.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione bit her lip as she stared at the recipe in front of her. She had recently read about how in Japan, women baked chocolate for their intended. And, despite her abysmal cooking skills, she was going to attempt it. Of course, she was going to use the kitchen so that the house elves could help her if she ever got anything wrong. So with a smile, and a feeling of dread, the twelve year old girl skipped over to the kitchen.

 _'I don't think that I have feelings for anyone so why don't I just cook some for my professor's? I don't think Harry or Ron will want anything that I've made, after all we're still in the beginnings of friendship. Besides, they might take it the wrong way.'_

When she arrived the elves were quick to ask how they could help. She had smiled and replied that she wanted to make chocolates for her professor to show her gratitude. They quickly steered her towards a counter and told her that the stove directly behind her would be hers from now until she finished. (Or at least , that's what she thinks they were saying.)

* * *

Two hours later and Hermione was almost done. She had made three batches of chocolates, each with a slightly different flavor. When all three batches were cool, she separated them into equal piles and then began to wrap them. Once done she stepped back with a smile.

"There. All done. Now, how do I get these to the teachers?" She placed a fist over her mouth as she stared at the candies she had made.

"If it would please Miss then Flopsy will gives these's to the teachers'." A house elf with a pink tea towel around her waist tugged at her skirt with a hopeful expression. Hermione smiled.

"Oh please if you will! Only when you do so, don't tell them that it's from me. I want it to be a surprise!" The elf nodded, large ears flopping about wildly.

"Of course Miss!"

* * *

Severus Snape walked into his office with a tired sigh. Another first year with home sickness. He simply couldn't understand them sometimes. They would be going home in four months and yet they whined about it. Dunderheads, all of them. He sat at his desk, rubbing his eyes as he reached for the first of the third year essay's. His hand was stopped however, by a small bag. With a small grunt of surprise, the surly man lifted the bag to his face and wafted the smell towards him.

"Chocolate?" The bag was quickly opened and dumped on his desk. He took out his wand and checked for everything he could think of. He doesn't know who found out about his sweet tooth, but there was...nothing? They were completely free of spell, curse and potion. He lifted one to his nose and took another whiff. "Nutmeg." He grimaced, eyes darting left and right before he placed the small square on his tongue. It melted as soon as his saliva made contact with it. He chewed it and then stopped. There was a foreign object on his tongue and he knew that it wasn't chocolate. Severus conjured a napkin and spat into it, his sharp eyes searching the chocolate blob for what he had felt on his tongue. It took him seconds to find it and lift it into the light.

It was a long, curly strand of hair.


	14. Chapter 14

Luna loved cooking. Especially for her father. Of course, she never really knew what she was going to add before she got started.

First she would make her way down to the small river the made its path through the forest out behind their Rook. She would sit on its shore until something came floating down that resembled a cooking ingredient. Sometimes it was a leaf, others a berry, or a stick, or even a dead mouse. She didn't really care. Mummy had always said that the earth provides and you just have to make do with what it gives you.

Today she got a couple of bright pink berries with dark green leaves. She didn't know what they were, only that they looked yummy! So she quickly grabbed them and made her way back up the hill about half way. There she sat on one of the rocks. (There was a huge patch of them! All of them were different lengths and heights.) She grabbed one of the smaller boulders that littered the top of her table and mushed the berries into a paste, then she shredded the leaves. When that task was done, she went over to the garden and picked a Swirling Gurmino. It was a lovely green fruit that when split revealed a rich red center.

She took the Swirling Gurmino back to her rock table and smashed it open. One of the pieces came out in the shape of a bowl and she happily took it. Grabbing another of the small boulders, this one in a curved shape, she gently pried all of the delicious red stuff from the green covering. (Of course she ate that part. Nothing goes to waste just like Mummy says.) Once that was completed she added in the paste and shredded leaves, heading back down to the river to grab some floating sticks and take some water. All of it was stirred and then she headed into the house.

"Daddy I made you some soup!" Her smile was bright as she handed the makeshift bowl to her pale father.

"Oh this looks wonderful my dear Luna!" He stood up from his desk and made his way to the kitchen. She followed behind him, shivering with excitement. Oh she hoped that her daddy loved it! "Mmm, it tastes like the river! Whatever did you add my dear?" Her daddy took another sip, this time paling when he took a sip.

"These great smelling pink berries! The River spirit gave them to me!" She grinned as her daddy set the bowl down.

"This tastes amazing my lovely Luna. Daddy has to finish his paper but he'll finish his soup later okay?" The girl nodded before skipping up to her room happily. Xenophilius sighed, making his way to the fireplace. "St. Mungo's!"

* * *

 _"What was the diagnostic this time?"_

 _"Poor man ate a soup that his daughter made him. The only downside was that the berries she found were poisonous. He'll be queasy for a couple of days."_

 _"Wasn't there anything that we could give him?"_

 _"Nope. All of the treatments for nausea would've caused an allergic reaction."_


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter hated cooking. Why you may ask, well it's because every single time that he cooked something, it would burn itself to a crisp.

"Boy!" Aunt Petunia's sharp, high pitched voice cut through his thoughts as he wiped off the mess on the floor Dudley had created when he came in from the garden. "Come here." Gently setting the wash rag down, the blackette made his way to his thin aunt.

"I have to take Diddikins to the store for new shoes. He ruined his old ones. There's pot roast in the oven and pasta on the stove. Stay here and Make. Sure. It. Doesn't. Burn." The woman narrowed her blue eyes at him before turning on her skinny heel and stalking out of the white kitchen. Minutes later the sound of a car driving out of the drive way and down the street sounded.

"Don't burn it. Alright, I can do that." Harry talked to himself as he bent over to check the oven. "I mean, how hard can it be?"

* * *

Hard. It can be very, very hard.

The pot roast had been fine. He had lowered the heat and now it was just keeping the thing warm. No it was the pasta he was concerned about. The yellow noodles had been fine. He had watched them cook in the bubbling white froth for a good ten minutes before he had smelt something burning. Harry had panicked, turning the stove off completely and quickly moving the noodles to another burner. It was when he had tried to stir them that he realized his mistake.

You were supposed to stir noodles and then drain them after seven minutes.

He groaned as he drained the noodles in the sink. (Instead of them coming out strand by strand, this huge clump of noodle fell out with a large PLOP!) As soon as that happened the car pulled up in the driveway. Harry let out a whimper and rushed to get the noodles back into the pan, putting it on the burner and heading back to his spot where he grabbed the rag and ran for the laundry room. The front door opened and Dudley rushed upstairs, his large footsteps announcing his path above Harry's head. Aunt Petunia's high heels clicked on the floor as she made her way to the kitchen. It was silent for a moment.

"FREAK!" He hurried into the white room, his head down and hands clasped in front of him. A sting of pain as she slapped him was the only thing that registered as she marched him down the hall, her bony fingers gripping his ear. "I told you to watch the food and what do you do?! You burn the food! You will not be eating tonight or tomorrow! Get in your room and think about what you've done!" She threw him into his cubard and he stared at the light filtering into the dark room.

"Happy birthday to me."


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione was nervous; the other day she had heard the most wondrous song and followed it to the Potions room in the dungeon. And if that wasn't bad, she had been hearing the same song every night for the past week. Today she had heard multiple songs. Some where upbeat, some where slow and comforting, others were fast paced and others still reminded her of just home. This isn't something that's supposed to happen in your fifth year!

Her mind however was still stuck on the song coming from the dungeons. It wasn't a happy song, or a fast song, or a slow, sad, upbeat, or homey song. It was soft, quiet and lingered in the edge of everything that she thought of as magic. It was comforting, like cold tea in the summer or a blanket in the winter. She often hummed it to herself while studying simply because it calmed her mind from a roar to a trickle. It was subtle, different, and welcoming. Often times she found herself staring around the potions room in class, wondering where the sound had come from the night before.

"This week the potion we shall be attempting to make will require a spell. " Hermione perked up. Only very important potions required the use of spells. (In fact, according to Spelling with Potions by Helinda Mergeant, it was only medical potions that required a spell here in there. And those were only powerful potions.) "You will not be attempting to make this potion until Friday. Some of you have the tendency to blow things up and to prevent that from happening...you will first watch me work and then you will write the instructions on the board five times. You will do this every day. Your homework all week this week will be to write a fifteen inch essay on the properties and uses of each ingredient used in this potion. You will live it, you will breathe it, and you will remember it."

The class was silent as Professor Snape glared at them. He set to work moments later, his wand waving to set a row of ingredients marching across the classroom to land softly next to the caldron already set up. A small song, seconds long, sounded and she smiled at the slow rumba. Hermione stared in awe as he quickly set about preparing the items in the jars. Things were chopped, mincing, crushed, and powdered to perfection. Then he set to work with the actual potion. Things were added before he stirred, it was stirred before things were added, a pinch here, a handful there, it was beautiful to watch. She could see now why he was called a Potions Master.

It was towards the end of the potion however, that things kicked up a notch.

The ingredients were set down, the fire turned down low and a wand was whisked out. Seconds later the song from the dungeon was playing softly in her ears. Hermione hummed along as she watched the flicks and swirls and jabs that made up the intricate dance of the spell. Without knowing it she began humming along. She was completely mesmerized.

"Miss Granger stop that infuriating humming. This is a potions room not a classroom. I had thought that you had learned to keep your mouth shut in this classroom but clearly I was mistaken." His voice was cold and she whimpered. Hermione hadn't meant to distract anybody, but his magic was making the most wondrous sounds and she couldn't help it.

As the class went on, she found herself stopping herself from humming multiple times. From the glares Professor Snape sent her way, they were not unnoticed. "See me after class Miss Granger."


	17. Chapter 17

Tom Riddle was a handsome boy. He knew it too. So when the daughter of the man he was working for stepped outside he straightened with a sneer and looked her up and down. The girl was hideous. Her hair a dull brown that hung limply about her face. Her teeth a dark brown with yellow spots occasionally showing through. Her skin had been surprisingly clear though and her cloths took away from that because they were a dark black.

"My mom made some extra Peach tea and told me to give you some. You've been working really hard on our yard and it is really hot out." She held out a weeping glass and he looked at it for a couple seconds before taking his gloves off and accepting the glass. With a quick sniff and a shrug he took a sip. And another. He drank it until it was all gone and when he looked up there was an angel before him.

Her brown hair hung in waves down her back and when she shifted from foot to foot and the sun struck it, strands of black and blonde stood out. Her eyes were a sparkling green, like the moss that grew on trees, and her smile was bright and genuine. He grinned at her, shifting to lean on his right foot so that he was closer to her. She sure was beautiful.

"Tom?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you love me?"

"Always."

* * *

And for the next three months he did love her. She always gave him peach tea every day for breakfast, lunch and dinner. They eloped and he moved with her to two states over. And then one day, he woke up. He didn't know why but suddenly his beautiful wife was hideous. Her hair no longer smooth and wavy, her eyes no longer mossy green, her skin a sickly pale. When he saw the ring on his finger, his left ring finger, _rage-unadulterated rage-consumed his every thought._

He had been tricked into marriage. He knew now that she and her family possessed **magic**. They were spawns of the devil. She was the spawn of the devil and for some reason he couldn't bring himself to think rationally. He screamed. He yelled, threw things like a child, and he booked it out of there leaving his ring and her memories behind him. What was he supposed to do now? It would show on his record that he was married. Would he be able to get a job? He had wanted to fall in love and start a family, would he still be able to do so with-

His thoughts were cut of by the sound of a gunshot going off behind him. He ducked, his hands coming up to guard the back of his neck as he turned around in his crouch. It was _her_ father. But where had he come from? Why was he even here? Tom Riddle froze as the man raised, what he now knew to be a wand, a stick to his face.

"Avada Kedavra!"


	18. Chapter 18

Alice Longbottom was a wonderful women with a wonderful life. Sure it was a time of war but she had her beautiful son, a loving husband, and a great job. What more could she ask for.

 _"Hello Alice darling. I've brought Neville with me. He's six years old today and he really wanted to see you on his birthday." There was a silent sniffling as the two stood staring at the figure in the bed._

In fact if you ask her she would say that she was extremely happy. She was celebrating her fifth anniversary with her adoring husband and her son's first birthday. She and Frank had gotten him his first broom.

 _"The Healers say that you and Frank are doing just fine and that you'll be right as rain as soon as they figure out what it was that had went wrong with the treatment plan they had picked out. Neville isn't here today. I figured you wouldn't want him to get his hopes up just in case." An old woman with a vulture hat sighed before she sat down._

Of course there was this sense of horror that overlaid her thoughts. There always was. Any moment now Death Eaters could barge into her home and go after her family. She could be out on a case with Frank and be attacked, Neville-her beautiful baby boy-could have an allergic reaction to her favourite gum, etc. The possibilities were endless.

 _"Hi Mum I'm back. Gran is visiting with dad so that I could spend time with you." The bed dipped as a boy sat down next to the motionless woman. "I got my Hogwarts letter yesterday. Gran said that she new it was going to happen but I wasn't really sure. Gran says that I'll uphold the family honor and be just like you and da. It scars me. I love you but I don't want to end up like you." The boy leaned forward to bury his face in the pillow and started to cry._

She wondered where all these voices were coming from. Frank had always said that she would go crazy after being mentored by Moody but she thought differently. Sometimes if she listened close enough she could hear what she imagined to be her son's voice when he got older.

 _"Hey Mum. I'm back for the summer. First year went great. I kept losing Trevor like you said I would but I met this nice girl who helped me find him! Her name's Hermione and she's really smart. We got to see a three headed dog and it turns out that I'm really good at Herbology! I'm balls at Potions though." The boy frowned before he laid his head on her lap. Idle hands went to his hair and started brushing through it. "The Healers told Gran that you would never recognize people. They don't know you like I do though. Oh! And I brought you those candies that you like! Gran says that they taste horrible but I've developed a tolerance for them. I've found that it doesn't taste so bad if you chew it once and then suck on it." He held out a piece of candy and the woman stared at it blankly before taking it in her hand and unwrapping it slowly. The small pink square went into her mouth as she began to meticulously fold the white paper._

Yes, Alice Longbottom was a wonderful woman with a wonderful life. She had a son that loved her, a husband to live out the rest of her life with, a great job, and those amazing muggle candies that she became addicted to during the nine months she was pregnant.

 _"Hi Mum. I've brought my lovely wife with me again. I hope you remember Luna. She's amazing and she also love those muggle candies. She strings the wrappers you give me and we hang them up around the house. Pretty amazing right?"_


	19. Chapter 19

_"But Hermione if you don't help me then I'll fail!"_

 _"I told you Ronald! I will help you by giving you the books and my notes but I will not write it for you! I'm not some homework doing machine!"_

Hermione Granger was a sensible girl. She loved doing her school work, even as a first year, and she loved to learn. However, that bliss of knowledge was ruined by one of her best friends asking her to do his homework. It just wasn't right! When it comes to schoolwork you should use your own knowledge. At least, that's how she was brought up.

 _"You know I won't be able to read that! I'm not like you!"_

 _"Oh you're not like me?!"_

Hermione let out a screech at that remark. She had thought he was her friend! She was supposed to be able to count on him and Harry for everything! He wasn't supposed to be just like the others! Her eyes narrowed.

 _"I should have known that I was just a means to an end for you. After all how could I have any friends, I'm a nightmare."_

 _"You said it not me."_

 _"Good night Weasley."_

She pulled her vinewood wand from her sleeve and gave it a wave. Her books were soon neatly stacked and her notes were back in her binder. As she packed all of it into her bag, her only best friend shoved his way through the twins and over to Ron.

 _"Why did she call you Weasley?"_

 _"She wouldn't help me with my homework! So I yelled at her and now she's being all pissy."_

 _"Hermione that's not very nice. You know how helpless Ron is. You could have just given him your notes if you didn't want to talk to him."_

And that was the final blow. As they say, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." She was tired of it, tired of everything! She was not some object to be stomped on, abused, and walked over. No she was a bloody genius and if they didn't want to treat her like one then she would treat them like idiots. Like _they_ were the scum of the earth and not her.

 _"Leave."_

 _"Excuse me! You can't tell us to leave it's the Gryffindor Common Room!"_

 _"You have until the count of three..."_

 _"Ha! Like you could do anything!"_

The rest of Gryffindor house backed away from the three friends. They knew that when they started arguing the best way to help was to stay out of it.

 _"One."_

 _"Ron did nothing wrong!"_

 _"TWO."_

 _"Hermione you're acting stupid!"_

 _"THREE!"_

And with that Gryffindor's Golden Girl let go. Her core erupted with the strength of her anger and betrayal. The lights went out, causing screams of panic to erupt. Her eyes quickly adjusted and within moments her wand was out and she was moving through a series of spells. When the lights came back on Hermione was gone, and in the place of the two boys was a small box...

* * *

 ** _I didn't really know how to end this one so I left it to your imagination!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are two very different people. Complete opposites in fact. So when Lily Potter came home to find her husband passed out drunk on the couch and the other two holding her hair brush and singing Baha Men she was pretty concerned. Of course that didn't stop her from quickly casting a combination of the bubble head charm and Silencio charm.

Remus-sweet, studious, never had a drink in his life Remus-was drunk. There was no doubt about it. The man had his shirt untucked and unbuttoned, showing off his scar littered chest. His hair was a mess and he had an old tie from school tied around his forehead. He had one hand above his head as he sang and the other held her blue hairbrush to his mouth. Now that she listened-and if she ignored the lyrics-he had an amazing voice!

 _"I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast / She really want to skip town!"_

Lily stifled a laugh as she leaned against the door. Sirius had come into the picture now. Of course she couldn't say he was drunk as he was always drunk, but he was drunker than normal. He had no shirt and he was wearing one of her skirts over his pants. His hair was pulled back into two pigtails and he had her makeup all over his face. (All of it was horribly wrong. He had bright pink lipstick on his cheeks, eyeshadow on his nose and blush on his eyes!) The black haired man sauntered over to Remus, his hands on his hips as he swayed them exaggeratedly.

 _"Get back ruffy, Get that scruffy / Get back you flea infested mongrel!"_

Remus shook his fist and backed away, swaying in time with his best friend. Finally the two stopped and they began to dance in place as Remus sang, Sirius lifting up her round brush to sing back up.

 _"I'm gonna tell myself I might not get angry!"_

 **"Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo!"**

 _"To any girls calling them canine!"_

 **"Haye! Yippie, Yi, Yo!"**

 _"Tell the dummy 'Hey Man it's part of the Party!"_

She couldn't stop giggling. Sirius couldn't sing to save his life and Remus could've joined the Weirde Sisters! It was a little much to take in. It didn't help that neither of them noticed her and kept going.

 _"I heard a woman shout out-"_

 ** _"Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who whowho!?"_**

Lily dropped to her knees, tears in her eyes. They were now bouncing in front of each other, absolutely screaming the lyrics out. Sirius had reached his arm out and entertwined it with the one holding the hairbrush and both men had leaned forward to sing together. Remus pulled out his wand and stepped away, conjuring a pure white dog bone-it looked exactly like the ones she saw in cartoons when she was little.

 _"Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone / All a doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it / a doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone / All a doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it."_

 ** _"Who let the dogs out!?"_**

Sirius had sang the lyric and then reached out to grab the hovering bone. He was now using that as his microphone and would occasionally stick his tongue out to have a lick. This continued as they finished the song and when it was done they looked at each other before grinning and embracing.

"I love you Remus! You're my best friend and my only pup pal!" Sirius began to cry as his knees gave out. His arms were flailing as he held on to the werewolf and soon he had toppled both of them over.

"I can't exactly deny that you are the closet canine in the group." Remus sighed as he stopped struggling. "You're not getting off of me are you?"

"Nope." And with that the two quickly fell asleep. Lily grinned and let both of the charms fall away before she stepped further inside the room. With a wave off her wand all the trash was vanished, broken furniniture was repared and everyone was settled down with a blanket. She tiptoed over to her husband.

"James wake up!" She gasped as the man grinned and opened his eyes. "You prat! Don't scare me like that!"

"But it's so fun!" The man sat up and pulled her in for a kiss. "Besides, it was worth it for a show like that right?" The couple grinned before looking over her shoulder at the passed out men.

"Oh Definitely."


	21. Chapter 21

Filius Flitwick was half goblin and he had heard plenty of slurs about his person. Of course he didn't let that stop him from gaining a mastery in Charms and becoming the number one international duelist. His mother had died happy knowing that her race hadn't stopped him from becoming all that he could be and his father had died in rage knowing that his son was more powerful than he, a pureblood could be.

"Filthy Mudblood! You need to learn your place."

"And what place is that? Above you in power, academics and the ability to think before I open my mouth?" There was a growl and a yelp.

"Licking my boots you whore." Filius rounded the corner and found the sight before him unsurprising. Miss Hermione Granger was the best student in her year, and the year above hers. Seventh years came to ask for the third years help and when that happened it tended to spark some hatred. Young Draco Malfoy had backed the girl into a corner with four of his friends to back him up. He watched as the girl wiped her mouth were he had back handed her and stood up, fire glinting in her eyes.

"What, resorting to muggle techniques because you know if you cast a spell I'll turn it back three-fold?" He had to hand it to the girl, even though the odds were against her she stood her ground. maybe that's why she wasn't sorted into his house. Oh well, there had been nothing he could do three years prior and there was nothing he could do now.

"As if you could possibly beat a pureblood filth." The blonde boy sneered as his lackey's all chuckled their amusement. Hermione drew her wand and Filius watched as the others stilled.

"Call me filth one more time ferret and you won't know what hit you." She was using excellent tactics. By calling Mr. Malfoy by that ridiculous name she was causing him to get angry enough to through the first spell. And from the way her eyes flickered over to meet his she knew that if he struck first she would be able to walk away scott free.

"Why you little Mudblood!" A flash of red and then she was a whirl of motion. He had to admire her skill as a third year. She quickly stuck the boys to the floor with sticking charms before throwing up a strong shield charm. While the boys tried to run she quickly silenced them all.

"Are you going to come out professor?"

* * *

 _ **I got to here and then I came to an abrupt stop. For some reason my brain doesn't want me to continue but that's alright! Maybe sometime later I'll come back and write more on this. Who knows?**_


	22. Chapter 22

_"I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

 _All of my change I spent on you ._

 _Where have the times gone?_

 _Baby it's all wrong,_

 _Where are the plans we made for two?_

 _If happy ever after did exist_

 _I would still be holding you like this._

 _All those fairytales are full of shit._

 _One more stupid love song I'll be sick."_

 _~Payphone: Maroon 5_

* * *

Hermione Granger was a simple woman who led a simple life. She didn't care for looks, she didn't care for money, and she certainly didn't care for those who looked down on the helpless. Her hair was plain brown, as were her eyes and she had the average skin tone for living in England. Her parents were dentists and she was raised to always do her best. Simple.

"What do you mean you're firing me?!" But that didn't mean it wasn't complicated.

"You verbally attacked a client for defending himself! If we keep you then we might as well say that we endorse that. You know we can't allow this Miss. Granger. You were such a sweet woman with strong views and you got your work done. But you have got to go."

And with that she was kicked out of her job. Hermione grumbled and grabbed her briefcase before heading down the street, her fingers searching her pocket for her phone. In seconds it was out and when she saw that the phone was dead she let out a groan. "Could my day get any worse!" She stalked off down the street, grumbling about he injustice of it all. She hadn't even done anything wrong! Her client had pushed his way through a crowd and knocked over a pregnant woman. When the husband confronted him her client punched the man in the face. Of course, that's not what he told his lawyers when he filed for a lawsuit after the man beat him to a bloody pulp. Why she took Draco Malfoy on as a client she had no clue but it was the last time she worked as a consultant.

"I'll have to call Ron to come get me from the flat." She stomped her way over to the nearest payphone and dug the last of her change out of her pocket. She waited for the phone to be picked up. Hopefully he heard the phone this time.

 _"What do you want?"_ It was a female voice who answered. Hermione froze, her heart in her throat. It was probably just her imagination. Ron wouldn't cheat on her. He wouldn't.

"Um, Ron?"

 _"No. He's a bit busy at the moment."_ The woman giggled and Hermione had to lean against the wall to support herself. _"I'm his girlfriend may I ask who this is? I'll take a message."_

"I'm his fiancé. I-I was calling him to pick me up from work." She was proud of the fact that she stopped her voice from wavering.

 _"What? I think I heard you wrong. **Who's on the phone baby?** She says that she's your fiancé." _ Hermione didn't stay on the phone. She heard Ron curse and then she was slamming the phone down. For the next five minutes she just leaned against the wall with her eyes closed and her face tilted up to the sky.

"Hello?" She opened her eyes and tilted her head to the right. A man with really messy black hair was standing there staring at her in confusion. "Are you alright?" Hermione shook her head.

"I just found out that my fiancé has been cheating on me and I was fired from my job this morning." The tears she had been holding back began to fall as she looked eyes with the most brilliant shade of green she had ever seen.

"Oh." He cleared his throat. "Um well do you need a ride? I noticed that there weren't any cars parked near here and I assumed that maybe you were lost?" Hermione giggled and kicked off from the wall, wiping the tears away.

"I don't even know you."

"Hehe, that's easy to fix. I'm Harry, Harry Potter. May I ask your name?

"Yes you may." Harry stared at her confused before she laughed. "Sorry. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you." The two shook hands and Hermione forced herself not to jump at the electric jolt that ran through her body.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine."


	23. Chapter 23

_"I really wanna stop but I just got the taste for it._

 _I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon,_

 _So honey hold my hand, you makig me wait for it._

 _I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah."_

 _~I Really Like you: By Carly Rae Jepson_

* * *

 _ **Written October 28th, 2018 with a DictaQuill.**_

Ask any girl, and perhaps a couple of the guys, at Hogwarts who the hottest teacher is and they will all give you a single name.

Professor Longbottom.

He teaches herbology and is the sexiest thing to walk the Earth. When asked about the things that make him sexy there are varied responses.

His hands-They are huge and the way they work with dirt and plants will make a girl melt.

His dimple-It will make you tell a joke or embarrass yourself simply to see his dimple once.

His eyes-They are bluer than the sky above or even the late Headmaster Dumbledore's robes.

His Arse-It looks amazing in the muggle jeans that he wears to class and some students have even started a hidden worship club about it. And yes, it deserves to be capitalized.

His personality-He is so nice that he says hello to all of his students when ever he passes them in the hallway. Whenever a Slytherin is being bullied he steps right in and stops it before he gets out of hand. (Of course he does this for everyone being bullied but who cares?) And whenever someone drops something he bends down to pick it up. Needless to say that things are dropped around him all the time.

I shouldn't have to go on. My name is Lily Luna Potter and my first crush is on my Herbology teacher.

 **Heh, I'm pretty sure everyone's first crush was Professor Longbottom.**

Shut it Scorpious!

 **Geeze fine, yell at a guy for being honest.**

Anyway, it all started in our very first class. I had been standing in the corner with Scorpi when it happened. Behind me had been a Venemous Tentacula plant he was experimenting on and it wanted a tiny ginger for lunch. Of course when it reached out to grab me I fought back.

 **Liar. You screamed and fainted.**

Shut up or I will scream rape and have everyone attack you.

 **Harsh.**

Heh, loser. Well since Scorp has already told you I fainted after screaming like a pansy I'll tell you what happened afterwards. I woke up and was staring into his eyes and we had a moment. I swear we did. It was amazing. I was in his arms and was so warm and it was like heaven had descended and stopped time just for the two of us. Then he asked me in a really deep voice, "Are you alright Lily?" And I almost fainted on the spot again!

 **You mean you did faint again. And then he carried you all the way to the Hospital Wing in his strong arms. Ow! Lily don't hit me so hard!**

Well you're being a complete prat! *Clears throat* Anyway...Yes then I did faint the second time. But it was all very romantic and I hope that something else will happen soon.

 **You don't really think you'll have a chance with that gorgeous man do you? I mean he IS married you know.**

Ugh, yes I know. I got my middle name from her! But I can still hope! Now help me ward this so no one will be able to read it.

 **But we're just going to burn it anyway.**

I know but I still don't want there to be any way that he could read this! It would be so embarrassing!

 **Fine.**


	24. Chapter 24

_"Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again!"_

 _~Just Give Me a Reason: By Pink_

* * *

Neville Longbottom knew he wasn't the stuff of witches dreams. He was chubby, stuttered when nervous-which was all the time- and he had no clue about girls! Of course that didn't stop him from crushing on half of the girls he knew.

Hermione Granger had been the first person on the train to talk to him, the first person outside of his family to help him, and still remained the only one to not call him useless. She had a beautiful smile and was wicked smart. Too smart. She would never date a guy like him. So he never asked and just admired her as the time passed.

Ginny Weasley had been a crush for two years. He had taken her to the Yule ball fourth year and the two of them had had an amazing time. Then the next day it was as if the Yule ball hadn't happened at all. Crushing, but he was used to it so he moved on, still admiring both her and Hermione from afar.

Lavender Brown had been more of a lust than a crush. She didn't appeal to him in any way except she had had, and still has, giant breast. Seriously they were the size of coconuts. Of course he had overheard her and Pavarti talking about guys on a 'hotness scale' and he had ranked just above Crabbe and Goyle. That was _really_ depressing to think about so he had left it.

And so the years passed and then seventh year rolled around. The Year of the Carrows as he joked to the little ones.

And then he and Luna Lovegood got to know each other even better than they already did. It had all started when they had first ran away to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

 _"Neville why don't you ever talk about your girlfriend." Luna didn't ask but rather stated the comment, her eyes unfocused as she stared at the glamoured ceiling. He choked on his spit and got whiplash turning his head to look at the blonde girl._

 _"Be-because I don't have a girlfriend." He watched as her head tilted and her eyes tracked unseen objects in a dance through the air._

 _"Oh. That's too bad. I bet you would make a wonderful boyfriend, the Nargles don't really like you." Neville smiled at her and turned to look up at the ceiling. The Room and enchanted it to look like the one in the Great Hall and he had to look at something besides a human being if he was going to talk about it._

 _"It's because I'm broken." This time it was Luna who got whiplash turning to look at him. Not that he was paying attention or anything. her eyes weren't unfocused anymore. "I guess that's how you would look at it at least. I've never really had a girlfriend and girls don't really look at me. I'm not the Chosen One or on the Quidditch team. I don't get the best grades and before the end of fifth year my magic was barely there. That's not what any girl wanted, or still wants, in a partner. I've accepted that." He shrugged and when he turned to look at her he froze. She had scooted closer and was now nose to nose with him._

 _"You are a very handsome boy Neville Longbottom. And you're not broken. You're just bent and it takes a little bit of love to fix that." And then she tipped her head forward and gave him a peck on the cheek._

* * *

Neville Longbottom knew he wasn't the stuff of dreams. And he didn't want to be. He was everything that Luna Lovegood was looking for and he was extremely happy about the fact that his wife wanted him.


	25. Chapter 25

_"With all I am_

 _I stand alone_

 _In fields that I have grown_

 _But if there's nothing left to hold_

 _Let the angels take a soul_

 _Sick I am_

 _Of fighting alone_

 _The blood I taste, my own_

 _So if there's nothing left to hold_

 _Let the angels take a soul_

 _The angels take a soul."_

 _~Angels Take a Soul by Fuel_

* * *

Severus Snape wasn't a religious man. He didn't believe in an after life and if there was one it surly wouldn't welcome him with open arms after all he has done. He wasn't actually sure if he had done anything remotely good in his life. Sure there were all those times that he had helped a bunch of dunderheads with the daunting task of keeping The-Boy-Who-Lived alive. (Although why this was such a hard task for people he would never understand. He rarely had trouble with it unless Potter himself interfered and made a mess of things, as bloody usual.) But there was a great deal more that outweighed those few menial chores.

He had had to murdered children, wives, husbands, sons, daughters, mothers, fathers, and even grandparents.

He had had to torture innocent people for the Dark Lord's amusement.

He had had to rape people.

And worst of all he had had to betray his best friend.

No matter what came after his death it was going to be horrible. Now he just had to pick the lesser of two evils: the fiery pits of hell, the Egyptian hall of balance where his heart would be weighed by Anubis, the underworld where he would be forced to live a punishment designed to target the darkness in him specifically, or an empty void where he would be forced to live out his death in self-hatred.

Such a hard choice.

So when he was attacked by a large venomous snake, Severus Snape began to contemplate his life once again. Of course he didn't get very far before the bane of his existence showed up once more. He just wanted to die in peace and forget this humiliation. Was that too much to ask? Then again what right did he have to ask? He had failed at life, at being a mentor, at being a teacher, at being a godfather, heck at being a human being.

He was so tired. Tired of everything. Of being alone, of fighting, of living-

"Professor?" Hmph. It was Granger this time.

"Po-potter?" He cursed the stutter. It was weak and he was anything but.

"He'll be safe. The Dark Lord has called a cease fire for the next two hours to allow us to mourn for our dead and to hand Harry over." The chit liked to hear her own voice. "I hope you don't mind too terribly but I've decided that I'm going to stay with you." Severus groaned, the sound morphing into a cough.

"Damnit I wish there was more I could do!" He chuckled at the girl's cursing. He knew he was dying, she knew he was dying. Maybe if he insulted her she would kill him off quicker.

"T-there is-s nothi-ing b-but wha-at a fool woul-dd do." He could taste blood in his mouth know. It was weird. Slightly salty, a hint of copper, but mostly it just tasted dark. It tasted like the tattoo on his arm felt. Iconic almost. He had become what he was, what he had thought he would become.

"Then I will be a fool!" She was crying. No one had ever cried for him before. (He wasn't going to count the fact that Draco had cried at the young age of two for him.) It was...pleasing to know that someone cared enough for him to cry. "Just hold on please!"

She conjured candles.

Of all things that she could've done she conjured bloody candles.

Within moments they were all lit and floating in the air around him. Another wave of her wand and the blood and filth surrounding and cloaking him was gone. A crate was transfigured into a bed and he was settled into it. The windows surrounding him was illusioned to look like a quiet forest. It was all rather nice really, relaxing. Not that he would tell her that. And then she began to sing. It was soft and the lyrics were indistinguishable but it was a harmonious melody. He could die to this. He closed his eyes.

" _Expecto Patronum._ " And suddenly the cold and dark that had taken root in his soul was gone and replaced with happy images. The first time he held his wand, his first potions class, shopping with his mother and Lily, his first kiss. And it was with these images that he let out his last breath and settled back into his pillows. He could faintly hear the sounds of sobbing as the world around him blurred and became black-white no red no blue no yellow no green no orange no purple no-and then suddenly he was pulled into a hug.

 **"Oh Sev. Welcome home."**


	26. Chapter 26

"Do you have the money Filius?"

 **"Minervra I'm afraid I don't know what money you're talking about!"**

 _"Honestly, you would think that he was buying a first borne."_

"Yes Filius. You owe both Minervra and I ten galleons for the Potter Pot."

 **"They weren't really dating!"**

"I heard it with my own ears Filius Flitwick. The two kissed! Potter even described it as wet."

 **"Just because you can hear everything that goes on in the Gryffindor Common Room as an animagus does not mean that it's true!"**

"Really? I found Miss. Chang bawling her eyes out to Miss. Edgecomb about how Potter had stopped their date to meet with Miss. Granger."

"..."

 _"Severus you really should put those skills to use somehow. Maybe you can use it to get rid of the banshee."_

"Pomona Sprout! If anyone's going to get rid of that vile woman it's me."

"No need to sound so sensitive Minervra."

"Shut it you. You may be one of us now but I still remember when you had trouble turning a match into a needle."

" _Oh look Filius, he's blushing!"_

"I will poison your gardens blimp."

 _"Awe, I love it when he gets all defensive."_

"Enough with the glaring, Filius keeps trying to get away. If I hadn't made the chair sprout arms to grab him he would have left by now."

 **"Curse you woman!"**

 _"Oh Filius why don't you just pay them! Then they owe me five each because of Harry leaving Cho."_

 **"Albus! Help me! These crazy people are holding me hostage!"**

 _"Albus? Is something wrong?"_

 ** _"Everything is just fine Pomona. Filius I'm afraid that I learned to not go against Minervra a long time ago."_**

"I hate it when he gives us that twinkling smile. It literally hurts me to see it."

"Hush you. Was there something you needed Albus?"

 ** _"I am going to claim my fifty galleons from all of you for the Filch and Trelawney Pool."_**

"..."

 _"Ugh. That is just nasty."_

"I am leaving to go scrub that image from my brain."

 _"I'm going with you. I might have some plants that eat memories! I've been experimenting you know."_

"How did that happen?"

 _ **"I may have given them rooms next to each other after Trelawney was fired."**_

"I hate you sometimes Albus."

 _ **"And that is why you love me."**_

 **"Minervra I can't pay you until you release me!"**

"..."

 **"Minervra?"**

"..."

 **"That's fine! I can get out on my own!"**

* * *

 _ **Hello! So this idea came to me while getting my mom the remote. The Order of the Phoenix was playing and when I heard Harry say that his kiss with Cho was wet the first thing that popped into my mind was Filius pouting and then it kind of went from there. Oh and here's a key for the voices since this was all just dialogue.**_

Minervra

 **Filius**

 _Pomona_

Severus

 _ **Albus**_


	27. Chapter 27

Amelia Wilson was worried.

Her husband, Johnathon, wasn't sleeping and any sleep he did get was full of tossing and turning. Johnathon normally slept like a log, his body straight and his right hand curled back behind his head. Nowadays, however, he was literally fighting something in his sleep.  
And he was murmuring another woman's name.

It would start out with a whisper, and then as the night went on he would begin to scream it. Every night for the past three weeks she was woken up by his screaming. The same word, over and over again.

Hermione.

What a weird name and yet, it was causing her to panic. And what woman wouldn't? She had, of course, googled the name and the only thing that had popped up was a woman from this play a man named Shakespeare had written.

"Amelia I'm heading to work! Is there anything you need me to pick up from the store on the way home?"

Amelia looked up from where she was washing the dishes. "We're almost out of milk and we need detergent!" She called back as she rinsed off the last dish in the sink.

"Alright!" And then the door shut with a barely audible bang.

* * *

It was three hours later that the doorbell rang. Amelia hurried over to the window and peeked out. On the doorstep was three young adults, the eldest maybe nineteen, twenty at the most.

The first was a boy with jet black hair that went down to his ears and brushed across his emerald green eyes. His hands were in his jean pockets and he was grinning at something the other male said. The second was a boy with bright red hair the was trimmed neatly around his ears. He had bright blue eyes and he got this goofy grin on his face when he turned to the third party member. The third, and last, was a girl with long bushy brown hair. It fell in curls to the middle of her back and she had dark brown eyes that sparkled as she smiled faintly at something the first boy said.

The group of three stood there talking for a couple minutes before the girl pulled a paper out of her pocket and glanced it over. She looked up at the door where 2319 Wallaby Way was painted beside the door and then turned with a confused glance to look at her friends. They each took turns looking between the paper and the door before nodding and turning back to the door. The girl stepped forward and then rang the doorbell three times in quick succession. Amelia sighed and stepped away from the window and towards the door, the curtains she had been holding up falling smoothly back into place.

"I can do this. They're probably just a group of lost kids and not serial killers!" The woman took a deep breath and then opened the door with a large, fake smile. "Hi! Can I help you?"

"Hi! Um, my name's Hermione Granger and I'm looking for an Amelia Wilson?"

Her eyes connected with a soft caramel brown and the last thought she had before passing out was, 'my husband's mistress came to visit me.'

* * *

 _"Mommy? Are you alright? Daddy said you were sick again." A little girl around the age of five with soft curly hair crawled onto her bed. "I don't want you to be sick anymore."_

 ** _Obliviate._**

 _"Hogwarts? Are you sure this isn't a joke Hermione dear? Remember what happened last time with that letter from Duke University in America?" Jean Granger turned to look at her daughter of eleven._

 ** _Obliviate._**

 _"A troll? Dan, are you sure she'll be safe there? She almost died!" Jean turned to glare at her Husband._

 _"Yes, I know dear. We have to think about what's best for Hermione though. She's happy there. She has friends now and she fits in." Dan Granger strode forward to envelop her in a hug. "We have to do what's best for her."_

 ** _Obliviate._**

 _"Petrified!" Jean shrieked. "I told you, Dan! I told you it was too dangerous for her to go back, but no! You had to go and listen to the stupid woman who talked about how Hermione would be better off at that crazy place!"_

 _"Mummy, please! If you take me out of Hogwarts they'll wipe our memories and I'll lose the only two friends I have!" Hermione began to cry as she hugged her waist and Jean wrapped her arms around her sobbing daughter. "Please don't take me away from them!"_

 ** _Obliviate._**

 _"It was amazing mummy! I never really liked flying but with Harry there and riding a Hippogriff, it wasn't so bad!"_

 ** _Obliviate._**

 _"A dress?"_

 _"Yes, Mummy! There's going to be a Yule Ball! I can finally show everyone that I'm not some buck-toothed know-it-all!"_

 _Jean sighed before grinning._ _"Alright, let's go shopping!"_

 ** _Obliviate._**

 _"You...what?"_

 _"I started a rebellion." Hermione winced as she looked down at the tea mug grasped in her hands._

 _"Oh. Well if that's all it was." When Hermione went up to bed that night Jean turned and socked her husband in the arm._

 _"OW! Bloody hell woman, what was that for?"_

 _"A rebellion Dan?! I wonder where she got that idea from?"_

 ** _Obliviate._**

 _"So this Ron fellow...he threw a fit about our daughter going to a party as friends with another guy...and then started making out with a chick named Lavender?" Dan looked up at the ceiling with an incredulous look on his face. "What?"_

 _"Oh Dan," Jean sighed as she curled up in her husband's arms. "It's a girl thing."_

 ** _Obliviate._**

 _"Mummy, Daddy." Hermione looked at them with tears in her eyes._

 _"It's alright dear. We understand." Jean gave her daughter a hug. "No matter how much I want to pull you away from all of this, I know that it's something you have to do. I love you." Dan stepped forward and kissed their daughter's forehead before stepping back and placing a hand on her shoulder. They shared a glance before they both turned back to look at their daughter._

 _"We love you."_

 ** _O-obliviate._**

* * *

Jean Granger woke up in a living room that was not her own. She sat up, her hand going to cradle her aching head. With a groan she pushed herself off the couch and looked around, hoping that she would be able to figure out where she was by looking at the details of the house. She had been looking at a picture of her and Dan on their wedding day when a voice rang out behind her.

"Mummy?"

* * *

 _ **So This is for the QP in HHC! The prompt was the spell Obliviate and I immediately thought of Hermione and her parents. And this is what popped out!**_

 _ **Word Count: 1,137**_


	28. Chapter 28

Marriage.

Just that word alone caused his pulse to rise, his blood to heat, and his words to stumble their way out of his mouth. Alice didn't even have to be nearby for it to happen! It was the thought- the thought of spending the rest of life with her, of raising a family with her- that caused his blunder. She was so beautiful, kind, and intelligent; and she never picked on him because his ears were like Dinner plates like his mother did! Alice was the perfect woman in every single way.

So why was he struggling with asking her to spend the rest of her life with him?

"Frank! Are you alright in there? We have to meet your mother in ten minutes for dinner and you've been in there for three hours!"

Frank jumped as the door to the closet thumped loudly three times in succession, followed by his girlfriend's voice. The little box in his shaking fist was hastily stuffed into his pocket and then he yanked open the door, his face contorting into this weird half hysterical grin.

"Alright! I'm ready to go!"

Alice stood on the other side of the doorway, her hand raised halfway in the air between them. Her short brown hair had been lightly tousled and she was wearing a black dress that went to her knees. Frank felt his mouth grow dry as a small whimper escaped his throat.

He was so screwed.

* * *

Five minutes later found them walking up to Longbottom Manor. Every few feet Frank stumbled on something and then proceeded to apologize. Alice would catch his arm and smile at him with that cute smile of hers and then he would be stumbling all over again.

It was a nightmare.

"Do we knock, or is there a doorbell or-" Alice was cut off as the door slowly creaked open. "Never mind!"

They both entered into the mudroom and remove their jackets. Frank shuffled his feet and then motioned with one hand.

"M-my mother is probably just waiting for us in the parlor." Alice smiled and squeezed his hand briefly before heading down the hallway in front of him.  
It was as they passed the door that led to the gardens that Frank paused. He didn't want to go in front of his mother to propose, it would just make him a stumbling, fumbling mess. So if he proposed on his own terms, in one of his most treasured places, maybe he wouldn't look like such an idiot.

"Alice?" Frank called out. The brunette paused and turned around to look at him. "Let's take the scenic route."

Alice smiled and walked back, giving a cute little curtsy as he held the door open for her. "Thank you my lord."

Frank blushed and followed her through, grabbing her hand and leading her down a secret path. The passed through some of the deadlier plants with ease as Frank wove in and out, pulling a giggling Alice behind him in a weird garden dance. "Anything for the most beautiful woman in the world."

Alice blushed and stumbled when Frank pulled her to a stop, his cheeks flushed as well. She shot him a look of confusion. "Frank, what are you doing? We ha-a-a..."

Alice trailed off as Frank pulled a small box out of his trouser pocket and knelt in the dirt in front of her. The velvet box slipped through his fingers and Frank let out a curse. When he had the box back in his hand and open, the sound of sniffling giggles filled his ears. Frank looked up and blushed. Alice was staring at him with teary eyes and a hand pressed to her mouth to stifle giggles. And instead of feeling defeated, instead of losing his confidence, he felt emboldened.

This was his best friend; what was there to be nervous about? So instead of fumbling and bumbling his proposal, he smiled-grinned really-and held up the box that held his future.

"Alice Meadows, you are my best friend. You keep me grounded when I want to panic. Because of you I have learned to love, learned to laugh, learned to live. Without you in my life, I would be nothing. I kneel here, asking you to be my best friend, my lover, my partner, my other half for life. So I ask you, Alice Elizabeth Meadows, will you marry me?" Frank grinned up at her and waited. And waited, and waited.

When the clock hit two minutes he looked up with his heart in his throat; was she stunned with happiness or was she rejecting him?

"Alice?" Frank stood up, his hand releasing hers and going to grasp at the velvet box once again. "I-if you're not ready for this then I can wait. W-we don't have t-to get married until you're re-eady."

Damnit! He had messed up one of the best things in his life!

Frank dropped his hands and stepped back. The box went back in his pocket and he turned his face away, fighting back tears. He cleared his throat and dusted his knees off.  
"I'll just take you back to the house."

"Yes!" Alice's voice rang out and Frank froze, his heart beating double time. "Yes, Frank! Yes! I'll marry you!"

Frank turned around, hoping that he wasn't hearing things, and was tackled by a five-foot bundle of Alice. She peppered his face with kisses as he gasped for breath, murmuring yes in between each kiss.

"Frank Augustus Longbottom! I know you're not having sex in your garden!"

Frank froze with his arms around Alice, and she froze with her hands half way under his shirt.

"Please, please tell me that's not your mother." Alice whispered against his neck. Frank groaned and stretched his head back to see a tall figure standing three feet away with her hands on her hips. With a sigh he dropped his head to bury it in Alice's neck.

"It's my mother." Frank raised his voice. "Good afternoon mother!"

* * *

 _ **This is also for the QP challenge in HHC. The prompt was Frank Longbottom. I saw his name and then immediately began thinking of, "Now how did Frank propose to Alice?"**_

 _ **Word Count: 1,030**_


	29. Chapter 29

Augusta was getting scared. Her husband Neville always answered her Patronus wherever he was, whatever he was doing. The case he had recently been sent on was to track down Lord Voldemort's Inner Circle and bring them in for questioning under Veritcerum. It was only supposed to take three months.

He had been gone for six.

Every night for the past three months she had sent her bear patronus out with a message for her husband to receive only when he was alone. Every night for the past three months her patronus had returned unanswered. It was nerve wracking.

"Mistress Augie there is a scared man at the door." Augusta turned to look at the house elf that had popped up. The wrinkled elf was a light brown and was wearing the Longbottom crest on her tea towel dress. Large brown eyes stared at her with fear. "It's the one that Master works' with."

Her blood froze.

"Thank you Boopsie. Bring him to me please." The elf nodded, her ears flapping, and disappeared with a crack.

The only scared man that Neville worked with was Alastor Moody, his partner and best friend.

The only reason why Alastor would knock on the door instead of walking right in, was if he had bad news. And the only bad news that could be was that Neville was...  
No. It wasn't true, couldn't be true. She would know! She was his wife! They had a bond, a bond that would tell her if something was wrong or if he was injured!

"Augusta," A young man stood in the doorway. "I-I have some news for ya."

He had blonde hair down to his chin, pulled back in a tight ponytail. Blue eyes stared at her from either side of a large scar that ran diagonally across his nose. Half of his left eyebrow was missing and he had a bandage going across his right eye.

"Alastor! What happened to you?" Augusta leaped out of her chair and stumbled over to him, her wand out and casting diagnostic spells. "Are you alright? Where's Neville? My spells are coming back clean so you're not dying."

Alastor snapped his hands up to grab her wrists and she froze, her words dying on her tongue. She looked up to meet his gaze and flinched at the pure agony in his gaze.

"Augusta. I-We, Dolohov got to him." Alastor's face turned pained as his gaze fogged over. "We were sitting in a warehouse trying to get the drop on a group when out of nowhere FiendFyre erupted from the building next to us. Neville went after it and I was heading his way when a group came storming out of the building we had been casing. Neville threw something at me and I caught it before I was hit in the face with some curse. It turned out to be a Portkey. It activated once I started bleeding and as I was being whirled away I saw the Avada curse hit him. I-I'm so sorry."

Augusta felt her legs grow weak. If it weren't for Alastor's grip on her wrists she would've hit the floor. She could hear him speaking to her in the background but all of her thoughts were on her husband, her now dead husband.  
Neville!

* * *

 **Four Years Later**  
"Mum? We have some good news for you!" Her son Frank was visiting with his wife, Alice. "Alice and I are going to have a son! We want to name him Neville with your permission."

* * *

 ** _I feel like that's a good ending to that one! This is from the QP at HHC once more. The prompt was Augusta Longbottom. I thought about where the name Neville came from and this popped into my head! What do ya think?_**

 ** _Word Count: 601_**


	30. Chapter 30

Hermione had never thought that blood had different shades of color. Hell, she had never considered that blood could be considered 'muddy' or 'pure' and yet here she was being tortured because she had 'muddy blood.' So was the thought of there being more than one shade of color really that impossible.

As she blocked the pain of being filleted and cruicioed, she let her brain pull color name after color name to the front of her mind.

Blood was originally blue, but what shade of blue? Was it an indigo? Or maybe cerulean? Sky blue? Robin's Egg? Dark blue? Periwinkle, powder blue, azure, cambridge blue, cornflower, cobalt, electric, egyptian, duke, dodger, midnight, navy, oxford, palatinate, persian, royal, sapphire, steel, teal, turquoise, ultramarine-

 _Screaming, pain, die, Mudblood, filth, die, Harry, Ron, lie, Painpainpain_

-There was really no telling but it was really fun thinking about it. Then when you cut open the skin like Bellatrix Lestrange was doing above her-

 _Pain. Screaming. Mudblood. Filth. Die. No. Live, live, live. Harry. Ron. Pain. Pain pain painpainpain_

-When you cut the skin open and opened either the vein or artery, oxygen was exposed to the blood. After the oxygen was introduced, the iron in the blood reacts and turns a red color. But what shade of red? There were so many of them! Cherry, rose, jam, merlot, garnet, crimson, ruby, scarlet, wine, brick, apple, mahogany, sangria, berry, currant, blush, lipstick, cardinal, burgundy, amaranth, cerise, coral, fire engine, maroon, magenta, puse, raspberry, rust, tuscan, vermillion-

 _"Where did you get it?!"_

 _Pain, burning, ice, pain, Mudblood, filth, die, pain, Mudblood, lie, lie, survive, die, Harry, Ron,_

 _"Did You Go In My Vault?!"_

-Carmine.

Oh, carmine is a nice color.

Hermione glanced down at her arm and decided that her blood at the moment looked like carmine. Of course, that could be just her imagination. Maybe her blood was really the color of clay. That would explain why she was feeling so-

 _Pain. So much pain. Lie. Lie. They have to live. Don't let her know. Think. Lie. Lie._

 _"You Mudblood Whore! Answer Me!"_

-Numb.

Whore. Was she a whore? That would be an interesting career choice. She could paint her lips with the same color her blood was. Carmine. Ginny always said she looked amazing in red. Hermione giggled a little at that thought, but maybe it came out as a sob-

 _"It's a fake! IT'S A FAKE! AHHHH"_

 _Screaming, pain, Harry, Ron, Ron and Harry, Sword, Lie, LieLieLieLie_

 _"Bring me the goblin! We'll see if it's really a fake or not!"_

-Maybe not. Oh well.

Oh, the floor is changing colors! It's the same color as her blood! So pretty, that shade of red. She worked her mind to remember the color she had christened it earlier. Ah, Carmine! Now she remembered. She wondered if the pain was over yet. How long has it been going on? She didn't know.

At least it gave her time to think about random things. She never had time for that anymore. It was all 'Defeat the Dark Lord' and 'Keep Harry Alive Even Though He Does Stupid Shit.' That was always so tiring and sometimes she just wanted to relax and think about the silly things in life.

Like Carmine.

* * *

 ** _This was written for the QP in HHC. The Prompt was Carmine, which is a shade of red, and I immediately thought of blood. Then I thought of Hermione as she was being tortured and I just thought, "How did she do it?" And the above is what came into mind!_**

 ** _Word Count: 552_**


	31. Chapter 31

"Alright Miss Granger, in you go." Remus held the door open for his second favorite student with a smile. She was a tiny girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes to match. Whenever she was in his class, her arm was in the air and there would be this light in her eyes. The only reason she wasn't his favorite student was because of Harry.

"Thank you, Professor!" Hermione gave him a shaky smile and stepped into the room. Her eyes scanned the large place and stopped on the large cabinet placed in the center of the room. She took in a shaky breath and drew her wand.

"Alright Miss Granger, you remember how to defeat a Boggart, yes?" Remus glanced her over. He wondered what her fear would be; the last time they did boggart's in his class she had been in the group behind Harry and wasn't able to participate.

"Yes, Professor." Remus nodded and waved his wand at the cabinet, releasing the lock. The door swung open to reveal two dark figures. They stepped out and Remus had to stifle a gasp. It was Harry and Ron. Why would she be afraid of her best friends?

"Why are you even here Granger?" The figure that looked like Ron spoke up, his face twisted in a look of disgust. "You're just a know-it-all that we use for better grades."

Hermione let out a whimper, her eyes tearing up. "Y-you don't m-mean that Ron."

"Of course he does bookworm. I mean, think about it. Why would we be friends with you? That first month of first year we never even talked to you! Then you had to go and try to kill yourself with that Troll stunt." The Harry figure threw his head back in a laugh, Ron's look alike taking over.

"And when we saved you, we figured 'She'll be indebted to us! We won't have to worry about homework for ages!'" Ron scowled. "But no, you only looked over our work, only let us copy the day it was due if we hadn't done it. Then you go around and do stupid things like taking away Harry's new broom!" He was yelling at the girl now.

Remus clenched his wand in his fist. He had thought that the girl would be afraid of snakes or spiders, maybe even getting a T on a paper. But this? He glanced at Hermione. The girl was curled up in a ball on the floor, bawling her eyes out as she hugged her knees.

"Second year was pretty nice actually. Don't you remember Ron? The stupid bint got herself petrified! Ah, the silence was so nice."

"Ri-ridikulus." Remus raised an eyebrow at Hermione's whispered spell.

"Oh, is the bookworm trying to fight back?" Both boys advanced forward. "You can't deny the truth."

"No! You're wrong!" Hermione glared and stood up, her wet cheeks reflecting the light as she moved. "You're Wrong! Ridikulus! Ridikulus!"

Her wand moved like lightning as she stabbed it at the two figures. With a pop, they changed to a younger Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, didn't that troll look like something out of a movie?" Harry turned to look at her with a grin.

"Moo-vee?" Ron looked between them confused.

Hermione smiled. "It's moving pictures that you watch on the T.V." Ron looked even more confused.

"Teevee? What's that?!" Ron waved his arms in the air. "Are you guys messing with me?" The redhead pouted. Hermione giggled.

"No, we're not messing with you." Harry shot Hermione an amused glance. "A T.V. is a large box that we can watch moving pictures on."

"So it's like a portrait." Ron looked relieved.

Hermione burst out laughing at the two and with a shriek, the boys began to bubble and churn. The boggart dashed back into the cabinet and slammed the door.

"Well done Hermione. I thought that I was going to have to step in there at the end." Remus stepped forward clapping. "Ten points to Gryffindor for facing your fear."  
Hermione blushed and wiped her cheeks.

"Can, can I tell people that it was Professor McGonagall telling me that I'd failed all of my exams."

Remus smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

 _ **This is for the QP, DC, and Staff Room in the HHC Forum. The prompts are as follows:**_

 _ **QP- "Teevee? What's that?"**_

 _ **DC-Boggart**_

 _ **Staff Room- Remus Lupin, DADA Professor**_

 _ **Word Count: 730**_


	32. Chapter 32

"Alright, class. Now the Avis spell will conjure a bird out of thin air. The more you practice, the better the bird size and quantity!" Professor Flitwick waved his wand in an imitation of the required wand movement and then lowered it, his gaze sweeping over the class. "Remember the wand movements and pronunciation that we practiced yesterday, and then get started."

Hermione grew nervous. Charms was her worst subject, in her opinion, and this was one of the harder spells in sixth year. It was her worst subject due to her best quality.  
You see, when it came to charms a lot of it was based on your imagination. With conjuring, you had to hold a specific picture in your mind. Color, detailing, everything had to be visualized down to the last atom. Of course, none of those who didn't take a science course above a fifth grade level in the muggle world wouldn't realize that they were doing this. Seeing as Hermione had taken the entrance exams to get into University, she had taken the courses required for that knowledge.

So when it came to her imagination, she was frazzled. What color should it be? Maroon? Peach? Apple Red? What about the shape? Circle? Square? Rectangle? Pentagon? Freeform? Did it have a smell? What about a taste? Did it make a noise? What about a noise on a frequency she couldn't hear?

"Hermione, what were the wand movements again?" She let out a breath and cleared her mind of all panicked thoughts with a quick shake of her head. Turning to Ron with her biggest smile, she picked her wand up.

"There's not really a definitive wand movement to this spell Ron. The general movement is a swish through the air with a slight flick at the end. However, some people tend to flip those movements around or get rid of one or the other. Professor Flitwick adds in a slight twirl in between the two and I simply wave. It's whatever feels the most comfortable to you." Hermione demonstrated each movement as she talked about it, relaxing as she lost herself to the explanation.

"Excellent Miss Granger! I couldn't have said it better myself! Five points to Gryffindor for helping a classmate!" The short professor gave her a wide smile and then got a panicked look on his face. "Mister Finnegan do not jab your wand around like that!"

Hermione gave Ron a small smile as he grinned and congratulated her. Turning back around to face the front of her desk, Hermione thought hard about which bird she wanted. As she thought her wand waved back and forth in front of her in a slight swishing movement, like that of a pendulum. She could do an owl. She was very familiar with those after all. A frown worked its way onto her face. But would the size of them mess her up? What if she conjured baby owls, or worse, an owl hybrid?  
Another shake of her head and a sigh.

She could do this. She was Hermione Granger, know-it-all swot! She gripped her wand tighter and then paused as a thought ran through her mind. She had to calm down first. It never worked out well when she let her emotions take control of her magic. Her thoughts drifted back to home and she smiled. There was this wind chime that her mum loved that hung in their library. It held three silver pipes and hanging in different heights around them were glass hummingbirds of various colors. Pink, red, blue, green. They were all so beautiful and exotic. She loved to sit in her favorite armchair and stare at them as they swayed in the wind. Sometimes she would let the soft melody cox her eyes closed, and she would imagine herself dancing in a garden with the quick birds.

"Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" *

Hermione jolted, her eyes flashing open as she was pulled out of her daydream. Her cheeks flushed red as she realized that everyone was staring at her. She glanced down and a flash of blue in the corner of her eye drew her gaze. A proud grin spread across her face.

Flitting about in front of her in a mimic of her imagined dance, were four hummingbirds.

* * *

 _ **This is for the QP and DC in HHC. The prompt is Avis.**_

 _ *** This is a quote from the first Harry Potter movie, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_

 _ **Word Count: 727**_


	33. Chapter 33

"I can't do it, mummy! My fingers are too short and I can't reach the peddle!" Hermione crawled up on the couch she that she could scoot closer to her mother. "And Ms Williamson is so mean! She makes me go over everything three times!" She held up her fingers to emphasize her point like most five-year-olds do.

"Hermione dear, that's her job." Her mum chuckled and then wrapped her arm around her only child. "We hired her to teach you piano just like you wanted!"

"Then can we hire someone else? Because Ms Williamson is just so mean! She even sounds mean!" Hermione pouted and crossed her arms. The arm around her shoulders squeezed tighter and then she was being led away from the couch.

"Well, then how about I teach you?" A smile was sent her way and Hermione grinned and skipped after her mother.

"Yes, please! You're always so nice to me mummy, and you smell like home!" Jean grinned and then pulled out the bench from the grand piano in their living room. Hermione situated herself on the wooden bench and then glanced up at her mother for further instruction.

"Alright dear. Now, can you show me where middle C is? Mummy doesn't know how far Ms Williamson got with teaching you." The five-year-old eagerly pointed to a key slightly off center on the piano. Jean grinned and nodded.

"Very good! Now mummy is going to show you a quick song and I want you to play it back to me, okay?" Hermione nodded and then watched as her mother splayed her right hand across the keys. Her thumb was on middle C and then her fingers flowed in a line after that. She reached her left hand around Hermione and then did the same, only her fingers moved in the opposite direction.

"OH! Look, mummy, your hands are symmetical!" Hermione grinned up at her mother.

"Well, would you look at that! They are symmet-R-ical." Jean enunciated the word, putting emphasis on the r. She nodded her head towards her hands and mother and daughter turned to watch her fingers play a quick tune. Hermione giggled as she clapped along. "Your turn dear."

"Okay!" Hermione reached out and splayed her hands along the keys, fingers straining to reach all of the keys her mother had. Her fingers carefully plucked out the familiar tune that her mother had played moments before. Every other note there was a hitch in the tune where Hermione messed up and with each one, Jean's lips pursed tighter and tighter. When she finished, Jean simply said,

"Again."

Hermione giggled. "Yeah, that one sounded pretty bad, huh mummy?" The tune was played again, faster this time but with the same amount of mess-ups.

"Again."

Hermione wasn't giggling anymore. She huffed and played the tune again. Her rhythm was perfect this time, and she only messed up six times! Maybe now that she was done her mummy would teach her something else.

"Again."

"But mummy, I want to learn something else!" Hermione whined, her voice rising in pitch.

"You don't get to learn anything else until you play this tune perfectly. Perfection is the key to success. So you are going to play this again, and again, and again. The repetition of it will be engrained in your head and soon you'll be able to play this with your eyes closed. Once that happens, we'll move on to something else." Jean smiled at her daughter and then pecked her forehead. "Keep playing dear."

Hermione sniffed and turned back to the keys, her fingers once again splayed awkwardly across the black and white tiles.

"Yes, mummy."

* * *

 _ **Written for QP in HHC. The prompt is the word Repetition.**_

 _ **The plot for this one came when I thought about why Hermione was so intent on going overboard with all of her schoolwork. Then I saw the word and this popped into my head!**_

 _ **Word Count: 628**_


	34. Chapter 34

_'Headmaster?'_

Phineas cocked his head to the side from where he sat on his chair. It seems that someone was asking for him from his portrait in the Black family home. The man in the painting smiled and stood, slowly walking around his chair.

"Phineas?" A soft, velvety voice called out from behind him. Phineas turned around and his eyes made from oil and magic met unyielding black. He turned his body around and then spoke to the current Headmaster.

"I'm being summoned, Severus." Phineas smirked at the stunned look on the man's face. Of course, because the man was the epitome of Slytherin, the expression was barely discernable. It was the little things that stood out, the things he had been trained to look for. Black eyes widened a fraction of an inch, pupils dilated more than they already were, the jaw first loosened slightly before tightening, and there was a slight stutter in his breathing pattern. The only reason that Phineas was able to pick these small things up was because he was a Slytherin, Black, and a Pureblood.

"Very well, Phineas. Leave and when I call you later we'll talk more." Phineas bowed his head to the tall man cloaked in shadows, literally and metaphorically, and then turned back around to continue walking towards the back of his portrait. When he got close to the back of his frame, he paused and then stepped into that black colorless area between the two portraits. It was a nice place. Time did not exist here and he was allowed to stop and think however long he needed to.  
As he walked slowly, he lost himself in thoughts from the months prior to this point in time. Severus Snape was now the current Headmaster, named so by his master Lord Voldemort. Of course, the old student-for that's what everyone to him nowadays-didn't realize that his right-hand man was a double agent. Severus had done everything his power to prevent the students that now attended Hogwarts from dying. He even sent the House Elves with food, medicine, potions, and news to the small group of rebels hiding away in the Come and Go Room. It was a sad fate that he be hated for the things that he has done, simply because he had to hide it away under a darker nature.  
Phineas shook himself out of his thoughts. He had no time to waste, even if the fathomless black was timeless. He strode forward and could see a small light in front of him.

How curious.

The Granger girl normally kept his painting in her beaded bag. If he could see light then in meant that he was outside of the beaded thing.

 _'Headmaster Black?'_

Phineas took one last step and then found himself staring at Hermione Granger's face. It was messier than he had expected. Her bushy hair was knotted and blackened in some places. Blood, dust, and tears stained her skin as she stared at him. Her clothes were torn and also bloodstained. Phineas blinked and then sat in his chair once more.

"Yes?" Hermione blinked, as if unsure as to whether or not he was really there.

"Headmaster, I require your help." She bowed her head, and Phineas could tell that she was holding back a scream of pain. "We just escaped the Dark Lord's pet snake, Nagini and Harry was bitten before I could get to him. I wasn't able to secure a cure for her venom before we left, and I am running out of healing potions and Essence of Dittany. I am asking, not only for your help but for Profe-Headmaster Snape's help as well."

Phineas kept his eye on the girl as she lifted her head. A flash of white and red caught his eye and he motioned for her to sit. The girl conjured a chair and collapsed. They sat in silence and then Hermione seemed to get impatient.

"Is it really that hard to believe?!" The girl whisper yelled at him. "Harry is dying and I need help!"

Phineas tilted his head to the side. "Very well then, I'll need to know where you are."

Hermione sighed. "The Forest of Dean."

Phineas nodded his head and stood up, heading back to Hogwarts and a certain Headmaster.

* * *

 _ **This is for the QP, DC, and Staff Room in the HHC. The prompts are Phineas Nigellus Black, "Is it really that hard to believe?", and Headmaster Black.**_

 _ **Word Count: 729**_


	35. Chapter 35

Hermione glared at the picture frame in her hand. It was a picture of her and Ron on their wedding day. She had been so happy that day. She had thought that she was getting married to her soul mate.

Heh.

Instead, she had been getting married to a man who couldn't keep it in his pants. The boy-yes boy, because a man would know better than to act like a hormonal teenager-had lasted three months into their marriage before she found him arse deep in a brunette.

She didn't know if that made her heart ache worse. The woman had had her skin tone, her eye color, her hair color, and yet she had looked completely different. Straight hair instead of the bushy curls, smooth pale skin instead of smooth pale skin with freckles, eyes framed by fake eyelashes and smoky eyeshadow, and breasts twice the size of hers.

Of course, she hadn't let Ronald see how much that had hurt her. No, she had simply called out an apology for barging in on them. A quick wave of her wand packed all of her things into her beaded bag and then she was headed for Grimmauld Place and Harry.

Three weeks later and they were officially divorced and she had moved in with Harry and Ginny.

That had been absolute torture. Those two were the perfect couple. The random touches here and there, the small kisses that were stolen right when she walked into the room, the fact that Ginny was now expecting a child. Everything that she had wanted, everything she had craved was right in front of her. And she couldn't have any of it.  
She tossed the photo onto the bed and picked up her bag. Harry and Ginny would understand. She had to leave before she was broken anymore. Before she could no longer be fixed.

"Hermione! Dinner's ready if you want to come down and eat!" Ginny's voice carried up the stairs. Hermione groaned inwardly, biting her lip.

"I'm not feeling too well Ginny! I'm just going to take a quick nap!" She called back down, her hands clutching her beaded bag. It was quite for a while and she could hear Harry and Ginny whispering back and forth. Eventually Ginny called back up the stairs.

"Alright! I'll leave some food on the counter for later if you wake up feeling hungry!" Footsteps led away from the stairs and Hermione drew her wand. A silencio was cast on her feet and a disillusionment charm was cast upon her body. She dashed down the stairs, weeks of practice allowing her to skip over all of the squeaky steps and bypass all of the noisy paintings in the house. From there, it was ten feet down the hall on the left and to the door. Once there she paused with her hand on the doorknob and looked back over her shoulder.

They would understand.

Hermione opened the door and stepped out onto the porch, closing the door softly behind her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, picturing the nice green grass, large manor, and beautiful gardens of the place she wanted to go. Her right foot went in front of her body, and as she stepped, she twisted.

She kept her eyes closed as she apparated, knowing that if she had kept them open, the only thing she would've seen was the blur of the country around her. As it was, she could feel the twisting and turning of her moving through space. A crack sounded and everything was still.

"Hermione?" A deep voice sounded from behind her. Hermione felt her face shape into a grin as she turned around, her eyes focused on the ground.

"Neville! I'm sorry for popping in at random, but I was wondering if your offer from earlier is still open? I know that you're really busy what with making sure all of your plants for Herbology don't die out during the summer but I promise that I won't get in your way at all! And I'm great at Herbology so if you ever need any help I'll help ou-" A hand covered her mouth and when she looked up it was to stare into dark blue-grey eyes. Surrounding those eyes was tanned skin and a bright smile. On top of his head was dark brown hair, trimmed neatly in the summer heat.

"It's fine! There's plenty of room in the manor now that Gran's gone and I could use some help around the greenhouse!" Hermione smiled as the hand was removed from her face. Neville pulled her into a hug and Hermione took a deep breath, the scent of earth and sweat and man clinging to the air. When she pulled back, she knew she was blushing by the heat that seemed to be seeping from her cheeks.

"Thanks, Neville."

* * *

Later that night, Hermione found herself in the Longbottom library. In her hands was Hogwarts: A History and even though her eyes were trained on the pages, the words weren't being absorbed into her brain. Once again her mind was throwing thoughts at her, the despair and shame she felt taking precedence.

 _'You weren't woman enough for him.'_  
 _'What wife can't provide a child?!'_  
 _'He was only with you because you threw yourself at him.'_

"Hermione?" A voice jarred her out of her thoughts and she jumped up with a shriek. The book she had been holding flew through the air and when her vision cleared it was to see Neville bent over clutching his stomach.

"Neville!" Hermione rushed over to him, acutely aware of the tears that now stained her cheeks. "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm-I'm fine." Neville wheezed out as she helped him over to the couch. Once he was situated, Hermione joined him on the couch, her hands settling in her lap.

"Was there something that you needed Neville?" Hermione questioned, her eyes searching his figure. Her gaze was drawn to his face as he nodded.

"I just came to tell you that I was heading up to bed. Then when I knocked you didn't answer. So I walked in and...you were crying." Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly began swiping at her face. "Why were you crying Hermione?"

Hermione sniffed and turned her head away, contemplating on whether or not she should tell him what was wrong. In the end, she decided that she should tell him.  
"I couldn't stay in that house with Harry and Ginny because I was jealous. They had everything that I'd ever wanted. I put all of my effort into making Ron happy and keeping our marriage alive. I even quit my job so that if we had kids I would be at home to take care of them!" She was getting angrier the more she spoke. "And then that jerk had to go and find a woman who looked like me but didn't! I even overheard Ginny telling Harry the other day that he was going to marry her because she's pregnant!"  
When Hermione finished her rant she was breathing hard, her chest heaving as she gasped and sobbed. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she turned into the comfort offered to her. Neville wrapped his other arm around her and then began stroking her hair.

"I understand Hermione. You remember Hannah Abbott?" Hermione nodded. "She dumped be for Draco because I spent too much time at Hogwarts or with my plants."

Hermione stifled a giggle through her sobs and then sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I shouldn't laugh because that is horrible, but it's kinda funny Neville. She was jealous of plants!" Hermione's giggles turned into full on belly laughter and eventually she heard Neville join her.

When the laughter died down, Hermione leaned her head against her friend's shoulder. They sat in silence for a while and just stared at the fire in contentment. A thought entered Hermione's mind and she tilted her head up to look at Neville.

"Neville? Life would be a lot easier if we could fix our hearts with a reparo, wouldn't it?"

"It sure would."

* * *

The days passed, turning into weeks. And then one day, something changed in Hermione. She found herself smiling in the mornings as she got up, anticipating spending the day outside with Neville and his plants. And whenever he gave her his half smirk smile, her heart would flutter and she would blush slightly, blaming it on the summer heat.

"Hermione?" She looked up from where she was watering a patch of Knotgrass. "Let's head in early today. I want to show you something!" Neville grinned at her.

"Alright." She put her gloves down on the table and they both headed up to the Manor. After they were both showered and dressed, they met in the library.  
"What was it you wanted to show me, Neville?" The man grinned and pulled out a letter.

"I know that I didn't ask for your permission, but I loved having you here and working with me! So I sentalettertoMcGonagallandaskedifyoucouldhelpme!" Neville spit out the last sentence. Hermione blinked and accepted the letter, her mind processing the fast spoken words.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I would love having you at Hogwarts! Neville is an excellent Professor and is great with the students. Because of this, however, I feel that he doesn't need the help that he has asked for._

 _Instead, I have another offer for you. Our potions professor is abysmal. The students, staff, and even the elves dislike him! If you would come and take his position that would be wonderful._

 _Don't even think of saying that you are not fit for the position either my dear. I know you have a Mastery in Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration._

 _Minerva McGonagall,_  
 _HeadMistress of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin Second Class._

"Neville..." Hermione blinked and looked up at her roommate. "You, you got me a job!" She grinned and then reached out to pull him into a hug. "Thank you!"

Neville seemed to be stunned for a second before he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled back grinning at then seemed to freeze for a moment. Then he leaned forward slowly, pausing a few inches from her mouth before leaning all the way in to kiss her. Hermione gasped and then returned his kiss, her arms moving to grasp him to her like a lifeline. Neville pulled back and grinned at her. He whispered a word in her ear and then kissed her again.

"Reparo."

* * *

 _ **This is written for the QP, DC, and Staff Room of the HHC. The prompts are Reparo, and Professor Longbottom/Headmistress McGonagall.**_

 _ **(I was writing this and a huge ass spider crawled across my keyboard. It was 1:30 in the morning so I screeched and leapt off the couch. My dad came running and when he found out I was smacked upside the head and told to go to bed! . O.O)**_

 _ **Word Count: 1,798**_


	36. Chapter 36

Rose giggled. Hugo had fallen asleep on the couch with his book. He had one hand clutching the crisp pages and the other was underneath his butt. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were moving really fast under his eyelids. He looked so stupid.

Rose raised the ceramic bowl in her hands and set it on the table. Once it was positioned on the edge she moved to prepare her target. The book on her little brother's chest was moved, the cover closed with reverence and set back in its spot on the bookshelf. The hand that had been clutching it was slowly, slowly, slowly raised and set on the table beside the bowl. Rose giggled again and smoothed her red hair out of her face.

A quick glance around proved the house to be empty except for her and her brother, as usual, and with that, she had the green light. The hand was lifted once again and this time, it was placed in the bowl. It was a special bowl, charmed by their mother to always have warm water in it.

Perfect for a muggle prank.

She waited and eventually the plan came to a fruition. A large wet spot formed in the seat of her brother's pants. He had peed himself. Rose lifted his hand back out and set it back on his chest. She moved quickly, picking the bowl back up and moving it to its designated spot in the washroom by the kitchen. Once the bowl was back in place, Rose dashed back to the living room and her sleeping brother.

It was a little sad. He never even realized why she always did this. He never realized that no matter how hard she worked at school, quidditch, home, it was always Hugo who got the attention. It was always Hugo that received praise or adulation from their parents. She got all of the 'better luck next time's' or the 'try harder sweetie' or the dreaded 'be more like Hugo'. She was tired of it.

"Hugo! You peed your pants!" Rose shrieked and leaped back, pointing her finger at her brother. He spluttered awake, his limbs flailing before he fell off the couch. Hugo popped up and immediately looked down at his pants.

"But I haven't peed my pants since I was two!" Her brother protested before pausing. His eyes swept the room and landed on the table. He looked from the table to his hand, and then to her. Rose smirked as his gaze narrowed.

"What are you going to do about it squib?" Rose sneered and then began laughing. Hugo sniffed, his hand going to rub at a spot on his chest. (He always does this when he's nervous.)

"Laugh. We'll see who's laughing once mother finds out what you did." Hugo called out to her and she stopped laughing. Rose stepped forward, her eyes narrowing.

"She's not going to find out about this. If she does then I'll just get you once I've graduated." Hugo's glare disappeared and then he turned his head to look over her shoulder. Rose blinked, confused. Then she turned around and froze. Her mother was standing in the doorway, eyes narrowed and hair crackling with anger.

"Rose Helena Weasley." Rose gulped as her mom called out her full name.

"It was a joke! Just a joke, I swear!"

* * *

 ** _This is for the QP and DC in the HHC. The prompts are "Laugh. We'll see who's laughing once mother knows what you did." and "It was a joke! Just a joke, I swear!"_**

 ** _I ended it where I did because I can't figure out how Hermione would punish her kids! I tried for three days! Nada!_**

 ** _Word Count: 574_**


	37. Chapter 37

"Alright, class! For the last month or so we've been practicing our conjuring skills." Professor Flitwick squeaked from atop his small stack of books. "Now that you've got it down, we will begin learning how to take those conjured items and protect ourselves with them! We went over the pronunciation earlier. Say it with me now. Oppugno! Excellent! Once you've got your pillows conjured, start working on the spell!"

His sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class set to work. Filius Flitwick hated to say it, but his best two students were in this class. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. For the past six years, those two have been fighting for the right to call themselves Hogwarts Brightest Mind.

"Hermione! I need help!" Hermione Granger was an excellent pupil who helped others around her. Of course, only those who asked for help were helped, and only if she was finished with her own spell. He watched her work for a minute, aware that the rest of the students were still conjuring their pillows while she had a stack around her desk.

"Hold on Harry. I want to make sure I do it right before I try to teach you first okay?" Mister Potter nodded and then Hermione Granger began to work her magic. Her wand moved in a dance through the air, pausing to tap certain pillows before finishing with a large flourish. A couple of seconds passed and he could see the girl deflate. The light she normally had in her eyes dimmed and the crackle of magic that ran through her hair died down. As her shoulders slumped her wand moved down and to the right, pointing in the direction of her friend, Harry.

"Holy Circe! Hermione!" The pillows had flown into the air, following the path her wand had traced before dive bombing Harry Potter. The boy dived for cover and the girl gasped, lowering her wand.

"Sorry, Harry! I swear I didn't mean to!" Hermione set her wand on the desk and grabbed the pillows from the air.

"Ten points to Gryffindor! Well done Miss Granger!" Filius called out before turning his gaze back on the rest of the class. "Add another flourish with your wand at the end of that circle Miss Patil." This time, when he looked around the room his gaze focused on Mister Malfoy.

The blond was glaring at the brunette across the classroom, his face turning a light red. A black wand flew through the air, touching silk pillows here and there in a flurry before the wand stopped, the tip pointed at Hermione. The girl didn't see anything so when the swarm of pillows flew at her and smacked her on the head, she wasn't ready for it.

"AH!" Hermione squealed and then turned her furious gaze on the smirking blond. She bared her teeth at him and picked her wand up. Everyone froze as she conjured up twenty large, fluffy, pink pillows. Her wand moved in an arch overhead before slashing down to stop facing Draco. The pale boy paled further, quickly conjuring his own pillows and sending them to intercept the large pink ones flying at his head.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Dean Thomas called out, grabbing a large pillow from his stack and smacking Seamus Finnegan in the face with it. Soon pillows, feathers, and laughter were flying through the air. Filius grinned and conjured his own feather-filled pillows.

He loved teaching this class.

"Oppugno!"

* * *

 ** _This was written for the QP, DC, and Staff Room in HHC. The prompts were: Oppugno, "Holy Circe." and Filius Flitwick._**

 ** _Word Count: 582_**


	38. Chapter 38

"Alright! Line up next to your broom and raise your right hand over it!" Rolanda Hooch was up in the air, eyes focused on the child of Neville Longbottom. She remembered the time she had taught his class how to fly. The poor boy broke his wrist and bruised his pride.

And now his son was here.

"Now call out loudly and clearly, UP!"

Echoing cries sounded as the First year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's followed her instructions. Her eyes quickly noted those who showed promise with flight. Rose Granger-Weasley, Scorpious Malfoy, and Longbottom's kid. She struggled to not show her surprise. Her eyes swung over to look at Albus Potter and she felt them kid didn't even have his broom in hand! The broom was wriggling around on the ground as he yelled at the thing. The poor Slytherin was turning red and when he stopped yelling Scorpius walked over to him. She didn't know what the two were talking about, her mind was already mourning ten galleons that she now owed Filius.

* * *

 ** _Just a short thing that popped in my head. It wouldn't leave so I had to type it up. *Shrugs* I knida wish that there was more but my brain is fighting me on this!_**

 ** _Written for the DC and Staff Room in HHC._**


	39. Chapter 39

Ginny was furious.

For years she had been striving towards a goal. Get in with Harry Potter and marry him. She worked every morning, primping, preparing, showering. She even got her stupid brother to go after the one girl who would be the most competition. And did ANY of that hard work and planning pay off?

Of course, it didn't.

No, Hermione Granger just had to work her way into his heart effortlessly! Ginny grit her teeth and straightened her dress, putting a fake smile on her face. She was being forced to attend their wedding as the bloody Maid of Honor! She just knew that Hermione was rubbing it in her face! That's okay, though. She would fix everything! Once she stood up at the wedding and proclaimed her love for Harry, and some other things, she would be taking Hermione's place at the alter.

"Ginny? Have you seen my earrings?" The woman who had stolen her man walked into the room. Ginny glared at her beauty. She was clothed in ivory, the silk falling from her chest down to the floor in a waterfall. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, tendrils or hair hanging down, with little pearls decorating the curls here and there. Light makeup brought out the gold in her eyes and soft pink lips smiled softly at her as she turned.

"I think that they were on your dressing table the last time I saw them," Ginny grinned as the harlot kept looking for the earrings she had hidden in her dress. "Maybe they're still there?"

"Of course! Thank you so much, Ginny, I don't know what I would do without you!" Hermione strode forward and pulled her into a hug. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and then gasped when she got an idea.

What if she killed Hermione now, took her place, and married Harry? The more she thought about the idea, the more she wanted it to happen. It would be simple. Hermione had her wand in a thigh holster, hard to reach due to her dress, and Ginny had her's in her hand. She had been keeping Polyjuice on her ever since she developed the plan to interrupt the Potter-Granger wedding. It would be so easy.

"Hermione, why do you love Harry?" The brunette pulled back and gave her a confused face. "You seem a little nervous. This will calm you down, I promise!" Hermione smiled at her and then began to talk about everything that made Harry, Harry. Ginny smiled, she would give her to the count of three.

Three, two, one; time's up.

"You were right Ginny! I do feel better, thank you." Ginny grinned at Hermione and raised her hand, her knuckles turning white from how hard she was gripping the wand.  
"Ginny?" Hermione took a step back, her face growing panicked. "What are you doing?"

Ginny tilted her head to the side, her wand never wavering. "I'm taking my Harry back."

Hermione's face grew furious and she took an angry step forward. Ginny waved her wand, casting a Silencio spell on the room. Her wand was once again leveled at the whore in front of her. Hermione opened her mouth and Ginny smiled.

"Reducto!"

* * *

 ** _This is for the QP and DC at HHC. The prompts are Reducto and "Three, two, one; Time's up."_**

 ** _Word Count: 549_**


	40. Chapter 40

Remus slumped tiredly at his desk, his body silently protesting as he went through and marked who was and wasn't here the muggle way. As he marked Blaise Zabini as here, he looked up at his doubled up Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It was the day after the Full Moon, and this class was his nightmares. The Slytherin and Gryffindor class.

"Alright, now if what I hear from Professor Flitwick is true, then you all learned a new spell yesterday! Who can tell me the name of the spell, the effect of the spell, and three reasons that it could be useful?" Remus felt a smile creep onto his face a single pale hand shot into the air. Hermione Granger was the perfect student. Her essays, although long, went into detail and were always very clear and to the point. Homework was never late, there was no need to ask about participation, and if he ever needed someone to explain to the class a theory or idea, she was the go to.

"Miss Granger, if you will enlighten us?" Hermione grinned at him and lowered her hand.

"Langlock is a spell that glues your opponents tongue to the roof of their mouth. It is useful to you in many ways. One way that this spell can be useful is to weaken your opponents casting strength. It's been shown that in studies, witches and wizards who cast silently have a weaker spell power. So if they cast a Gemino with words, there would be ten and if they cast it silently then there would only be five. Another way would be to win in a duel. If you know that your opponent can't cast silently and you cast langlock at them, then they wouldn't be able to cast a spell at all. If they tried then the noise that would come out would cause the spell to either backfire, mutate, or simply become irrelevant." Here Hermione paused and turned her head to the side, her eyes boring into Ron. "And then you could use it as a tool in torture. People love the ability to talk. It allows them to communicate. If they had no wand and were tied down, you could cast the spell to get rid of the meaningless words they would spout as you castrated them. You wouldn't hear any pleas for mercy or whether or not they had the information you were looking for or if they weren't the ones who murdered your...brother."

The classroom was silent as everyone stared at the female Gryffindor. Remus blinked and then began to inwardly chuckle. He knew that the Golden Trio was having trouble. Hermione had come to him and asked what she should do. He didn't think she would take his advice seriously, though!

"Ah, you are correct Miss Granger. Fifteen points to Gryffindor. Now, let's talk about ways that you could counter Langlock if it were cast on you."

* * *

 _ **This is for the QP and Staff Room on HHC. The prompts are Remus Lupin and Langlock.**_

 _ **Word Count: 502**_


	41. Chapter 41

_Gellert smiled as he woke up. Last night had been perfect. Albus had Both been so gentle with him, so kind, so loving. The way that he had been caressed had made him feel so wanted._

 _He had never felt wanted before Albus._

 _"Good morning." Gellert jolted and turned his head to the side, his face heating up slightly. Albus grinned down at him, dark blue eyes twinkling. His dark blonde hair stood up every which way, and Gellert blushed harder. His boyfriend looked really hot with messy I-just-had-sex hair._

 _"Good morning, love." Gellert rolled over, curling into Albus just a little bit with the movement. "How did you sleep?" Gellert grinned as Albus laughed._

 _"I slept wonderfully. Are you excited for today?" Albus sat up as he talked and Gellert felt an echo of loneliness. "We'll finally discover if our theory about the Elder wand is true or not!"_

 _Gellert smiled at the excitement and passion in Albus' words. He slid out from under the covers and grabbed his clothes off the floor, slipping then on and refreshing them with a simple wave of his wand. Both men headed downstairs and sat at the table in the kitchen. Waiting for them was a plate of bacon and eggs, toast and jam, a cup of coffee for Gellert and tea for Albus, and a glass of orange juice for both of them. As they ate, Gellert and Albus talked about their recent discovery about the Peverell descendants. Gellert wiped his mouth as he stood up and headed for the door._

 _"Alright Albus, here we go, are you ready?" Gellert turned around at the door and grinned. It was their saying. One would ask if the other was ready for something and they would reply,_

 _"Always."_

* * *

 **Many Years Later...**  
"Gellert! Don't do this! It isn't what we wanted!" Albus cried into the wind as the two fought. A dark red spell shot at his feet and the old man danced to the side to avoid it.

"That's the thing Albus, it is what we wanted! You just changed after your sister's death. I lost you that way, and I'm going to fulfill our dreams and then win your heart back!" The blond man spun around and blocked a bone breaking hex. Tears pricked his eyes as he fought, he never wanted this to happen. They were supposed to grow old together, die happily and married, have children, and instead, here they were, fighting to the death. Gellert threw a weak tickling jinx at his old lover, the weak spell a dark blue and disguising the fact that he wasn't fighting at full power.

He could never hurt Albus, never.

"Don't make me do this Gellert! Please don't make me do this!" Gellert closed his eyes and dropped his shield, stepping forward. The Elder Wand was clutched in his hand, and he pointed it at the man he loved.

"Are you ready Albus? It's my turn." Gellert felt the tears he had ben holding back fall as he cast Feindfyre, the large snake that came out of it curling around both men. And as Gellert felt his wand fly out of his hand, as he felt himself get thrown back, as the darkness began to close in on him, he whispered to himself,

"Always."

* * *

 ** _Written for the QP and DC on HHC. The prompts are Gellert Grindewald and Always._**

 ** _Word Count: 565_**


	42. Chapter 42

Everyone wonders why the great Albus Dumbledore loves socks. They ask and they ask, but they never actually get him any socks. It's a little disappointing at times. You see, his room is very cold and whenever he steps out of bed, his toes always touch the cold floor. That's not very healthy, or pleasant, and that's why he wants the socks!  
Well, that and the fact that they can be so colorful. Albus loves colors, they help keep him from seeming too old. So if he gets bright red, dark green, and ocean blue socks, he will wear them!

"You have a package from Mister Harry Potter, Headmaster." Albus turned and thanked his personal elf, taking the package from his hands. It was a small package, wrapped in newspaper. He ripped off the newspaper and smiled.

In his hands was a pair of blue, purple, and black socks.

* * *

 **Just a short Drabble for the Drabble Club and Staff Room in HHC.**

 **Word Count: 149**


	43. Chapter 43

Filius Flitwick loved writing. Or should he say, he loves writing anything but financial papers. One of the reasons why he loves writing so much is that he gets to use a quill.

It's not just any quill, no, this quill is made from the feathers of a raven, dyed blue, and write's with everlasting ink.

It's a thing of beauty, and it was gifted to him by his mother when he first started working at Hogwarts as the Charms professor. His father, the fourth goblin teller on the right, had given him classes on how to be a bank teller.

Filius shook his head and picked up his quill. He really should stop focusing on the past, he had third year essays to grade!

* * *

 ** _Written for the DC and SR in HHC. Prompt was Quill_**

 ** _Word Count: 125_**


	44. Chapter 44

_"Alone, all alone._

 _Nobody, but nobody_

 _Can make it out here alone."_

 _~Alone by Maya Angelou_

* * *

It was small, his cupboard. Some would call it cramped or cruel, he called it home.

"Get into your cupboard! Filth! Bringing that disgusting thing in the house!"

It was like his own little bubble almost. If he closed his eyes he could imagine anything. Sometimes, when he woke up in the middle of the night, he would imagine what his parents were like.

His mom would wake him up with a smile and a soft whisper. He would wake up and her green eyes would be smiling at him. He would get up and get dressed before they both went downstairs to make breakfast. They would laugh and his mom would teach him how to flip eggs and pancakes in the air, only to catch them with the pan. Her long brown hair would be pulled up into a bun and she would ruffle his hair as he hurried to help set the table. His dad would come down minutes after the food was on the table, his black hair messy just like Harry's. Glasses would be perched on his nose as he sat down after kissing Harry's mother on the cheek. After they ate Harry would help them clean up and then they would all go out to the zoo, or the ocean, or the park.

Or it would be his father he would come to wake him, green eyes bright with laughter as he tickled harry awake. Blonde hair would sit on his head and as he leaned down to lift Harry into the air, the shoulder length locks flew in a halo around his grinning face. Harry would giggle and they both would sneak downstairs. Harry would help is dad make cereal and they would carry the bowl and a glass of orange juice upstairs. His dad would crack the door open and Harry would rush over to set the cup he clutched between his hands on the small table next to the bed. Scrambling onto the bed with a giggle Harry would stand up and then begin jumping up and down on the bed. The figure under the covers would squirm before sitting up with a laugh. Black hair would be in a large rat's nest as pale arms would pull Harry into a hug and brown eyes would look on happily as Harry and his dad presented her with the breakfast they had made.

Or he would wake up before his parents. He would crawl out of bed in his little slippers, and walk down the hall to his parent's room in the early, early hours of the morning. The door would open without a sound and Harry would tiptoe over to the bed, a small stuffed animal in his arms. (He'd never had one before.) The slippers would slip, slip, slip off his feet and he would pull himself onto the bed. His parents sleeping forms would be under the covers, the sky too dark for him to see their features. He knew them by heart anyway. (His mother would have red hair and green eyes, his father black hair and brown eyes.) Harry would crawl forward and snuggle under the covers directly between his parents. His movements would wake his parents slightly and in their sleepy state they would curl their arms around him in a blanket of warmth. Harry would be on the cusp of sleep when his mother would kiss his forehead, her mouth opening as she said,

"Get up freak! You need to make dinner while I take Duddykins out for a new game!"

Harry's eyes flashed open in the darkness and as the door unlocked he pushed the conjured memories to the back of his mind. He knew better than to believe the fake memories that he made up.

He was all alone in the real world.

* * *

 ** _Written for the QP and DC in HHC. Prompts are Darkness and "Alone" by Maya Angelou._**

 ** _Word Count: 645_**


	45. Chapter 45

_"Words - so innocent and powerless as they are, as standing in a dictionary, how potent for good and evil they become in the hands of one who knows how to combine them." by Nathaniel Hawthorne_

* * *

It was a simple spell.

You twirl your wand in a circle, 360 degrees. Then you give it a little flick at the person you want the spell to affect. Wait three seconds, and the result will be obvious.

"Honey, where are you going? I found a shirt in the hamper and it has this red lip mark on it. I don't use makeup so I know that it's not my mark." His wife waddled into the room holding up his shirt. Her eyes accused him of cheating and he sighed, drawing his wand.

"Confundo." She froze, her hands letting the shirt fall to the floor. Blue eyes clouded over and he kicked the shirt under the couch.

"What was I saying again love? Oh! Are you leaving?" He grinned at his wife's questions.

"Yes, dear. We're almost out of ashwinder eggs. You were telling me about that new berry you love. It stains your lips though so I'll try to find another type." And with that, he was out the door. He walked down the street, losing himself in his thoughts.

Confundo.  
The word was so simple, so innocent. And yet he could do the most amazing things with it! The other day he had brought home a woman off the street and slept with her in front of his wife while she was tied to a chair. The screaming and crying she had done vanished immediately after he cast confundo on her. She had asked why there was a naked woman in the living room and he had cast the spell again, a stunner following it right after.

When she had next woken up, the woman was gone, his wife was in bed, and he had delivered dinner to her in bed. She never suspected a thing. He wondered how else he could use this to improve his life.

The next day he was walking through the alley when he spotted the sexiest woman he had ever seen. Her long legs were bare, his view blocked by a short black skirt. Her long red hair fell in curls down her smooth white back. Her front was covered by a black strapless bra and his imagination was running wild.

What if he had a little fun?

The scarlet woman smirked at him and he followed after her, his wand sliding down from his sleeve and resting in his cupped fingers. The tart turned down an ally on the right and with a whispered word, the two were alone.

"Hello mister, where you looking for a good time?" The woman purred as she reclined against the wall, the movement pulling at her skirt and showing off the tops of her creamy thighs. He sneered and moved forward, pushing her against the wall and began tugging at her clothes. The whore began to struggle, her hands pushing at his face as she squirmed and screamed.

"No! Don't do this! Help! HELP!"

When he was finished with her he got rid off all the evidence of his actions. Her clothes were repared and back on her senseless body, all fluids cleaned with a wave of his wand, and her memory swiped with a simple,

"Confundo."

* * *

 _ **Written for the QP and DC in HHC. Prompts are Confundo and "Words - so innocent and powerless as they are, as standing in a dictionary, how potent for good and evil they become in the hands of one who knows how to combine them." by Nathaniel Hawthorne**_

 ** _Word Count: 539_**


	46. Chapter 46

Frank shuffled into the living room, a large book tucked under his arm. The window in front of him gave a shutter as the storm outside raged. Frank let out a grunt as the lights flickered. The book was gently set down on the arm of his favorite chair by the fireplace, a hand reaching out to pat the faint cover. The old man straightened with a groan and shuffled over to the desk, yanking open the sticky draw down on the left. A small box was lifted up and the drawer was shut with a slam, the pens on the desk clattering as they rolled onto the floor.

"Bah." A hand waved in dismissal through the air at the exhalation of sound. Ignoring the pens on the ground, the man shuffled over to the fireplace. The large stones were blackened with soot, the floor in front of it also covered in the ash. On the mantle above it was a small urn, the name Joanna Bryce engraved in cursive upon the silver metal. Next to it was a picture of a woman with long blonde hair and bright brown eyes. In her arms was a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. On the other side of the urn was a vase, the flowers inside withered into a pile of black and gray petals.

Logs were stacked by the fireplace, and three were quickly thrown onto the grate. The small box from the desk was shaken open and a match was taken out of the box, lit, and thrown onto the logs. Two more followed after in within minutes there was heat and light flooding into the room. Right on time too, for not long after that, a loud crack sounded and the power went out. Frank nodded his head, satisfied, and then collapsed in his chair. The book was grabbed and he opened it, his fingers opening the binding with a gentle and familiar touch.

 _"Dear Frank, if you're reading this then I have passed."_ A shaky voice read from the book, cracking and breaking the more he read. _"The words in these pages are our story. When we found out that I had cancer, I started writing this. I love you, I love you more than there are stars in the sky and thoughts in your brain. You have made me the happiest woman in the world, and the only way I could think to repay you was to show you how exactly you made me feel."_

Frank read through the night, his old eyes straining as he read the words aloud. When the fire went down he would keep speaking as he replaced the wood, the words on the page already ingrained in his mind and his heart. He finished the book in the next hour and went to bed.

* * *

The next day Frank woke up and set to work, his job was to maintain the gardens of Riddle Manor, even if the Riddles no longer existed. Once every weed was pulled, every garden watered, every bush trimmed, the sky was darkening. The old man let out a groan and shuffled back to his house. The power was still out in the neighborhood, so he quickly lit a fire in the fireplace and pulled his book down from atop the bookshelf. He sat down to read it once more.

 _"Dear Frank, if you're reading this then I have passed. The words in these pages are our story. When we found out that I had cancer, I started writing this. I love you, I love you mo-"_ Frank broke out into large heaping coughs, the air in his lungs disappearing and then pressing down on his chest. He set the book down reverently and then stumbled to the kitchen, an oil lantern lighting the way.

Frank's fate caught up with him that night. He let his hatred at the world cloud his mind, let anger into his soul. When he went to confront a bunch of kids, he met his death instead. And as his soul left his body, as his mind lingered in a vast void of endless white and black smoke, he recited his wife's book.

 _"The night that you kissed me for the first time I had a thought, Frank. It was the most complex, and yet the most simplest of thoughts. Falling in love had been the easiest thing that I have ever done."_

* * *

 ** _Written for the QP and DC in HHC. Prompts used are: Frank Bryce and "Falling in love had been the easiest thing she had ever done."_**

 ** _Word count: 740_**


	47. Chapter 47

Abraxas was walking down the hallway, eyes peeled for ickle firstie lions that decided to sneak out past curfew. It was a game that he, and the other Slytherin Prefects played. At the end of the night, the one with the most finds gets a wish. Tonight, Tom was also participating as the Head Boy and Abraxas was determined to win.

He had a wish that had been in the makings for three years, and it involved one Tom Riddle.

It was just as the Slytherin was passing through the charms corridor that he heard giggling. Abraxas grinned, only to change it to a sneer as he strode forward towards the door. He paused at the wooden frame, peeking inside to make sure that it wasn't a group of Slytherin's he was about to catch. Sitting around a floating ball of flames was a group of twelve Gryffindor's, five Ravenclaw's, and seven Hufflepuff's. It was the perfect catch.

"Well, well, and what to we have here? A little gathering of the masses? You seem to be missing someone, though." Screeches rang through the air as the children clung to each other. "That will be ten points from each of you for being out after curfew and another five from each of you for all that racket."

The screaming stopped and Abraxas tilted his head, his sneer deepening when a small lion stepped forward, his small form quivering as he puffed his chest up.

"You can't do that! You're the one who scared us into screaming!" Abraxas narrowed his eyes and straightened his stance, glaring down at the boy.

"I am a seventh-year prefect and you are not only out of bed after curfew, but causing a racket and arguing with a Prefect. That will be another twenty points from you for arguing and a detention with Professor Slughorn."

* * *

Once rounds were over, all of the Prefects and the Head Boy gathered about the fireplace in the common room. Abraxas smirked as he listened to their tales of conquest.  
"What about you Abraxas? How many people and points did you catch and take away?"

"I took away 200 points from a group of twelve Gryffindor's, 75 from a group of five Ravenclaw's, and 105 from a group of seven Hufflepuff's." Abraxas waved his hand as if dismissing the count as average. Silence filled the common room as every calculated the odds and what that meant for Slytherin house.

"Shit..."

"That means you won!"

"Damn you, Malfoy! I was going to get a snog from Walburga!"

"What is your wish, Abraxas?"

Abraxas let his eyes linger on the last speaker. It was a boy his age, with long black hair that brushed his eyes and piercing brown eyes. The two stared at each other in the noisy room, before they both stood up. Tom led the way out of the common room and then the two were casually walking the halls of Hogwarts.

"If I use my wish, and it happened to include you, how angry would you be?" Tom tilted his head to the side and then stopped, stepping back into the shadows.

"That depends on what the wish is." Abraxas stood, contemplating his wish.

"A kiss. That is my wish." Abraxas closed his eyes and bowed his head. He was prepared for pain, for punishment, so when his chin was tilted up and a pair of warm lips pressed against his, he was unprepared. Grey eyes snapped open and the sight before him was beautiful.

The man that he had been dreaming about for three years now had his lips pressed to him. Brown eyes were closed and Tom's hands were cupping his jaw. Abraxas let his eyes close once again and focused on the kiss. It was smooth, slow, and very enjoyable. He couldn't help but think that it was sweet. Abraxas chuckled inwardly.

Such a sweet kiss for such a devilish person.

* * *

 ** _Writen for the QP and DC in HHC. Prompt's are "Such a sweet kiss for such a devilish person." and "Shit..."_**

 ** _Word Count: 667_**


	48. Chapter 48

**_QP Prompt: Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw_**

 ** _DC Prompt: Doxy_**

 ** _Word Count Not Including AN:_** ** _1,151_**

 ** _Written For: Hogwarts Houses Challenges_**

 ** _Thoughts: I saw this prompt and it was like an instant click. My mind immediately went to Salazar and why he came to hate Muggles in the first place. And so, a story is born in grief and pain and love._**

* * *

Laughter sounded as a child ran through the woods, his small feet crunching leaves as he passed over them. Brilliant green eyes shone with joy as they followed a small blue flittering creature flying ahead of him. Small curls of dark brown topped the boy's head and when he ran they seemed to hop along the trail with him.

"Wait for me fairy!" The boy cried out as he stumbled across a group of rocks over a river. He froze, however, when his feet touched the bank. As he stepped back to figure out why his heart was pounding all of a sudden, he realized that he had crossed the river his parents had told him to avoid. The boy panicked, his eyes searching the sky as his feet began to stumble a long a path.

"Witch!"

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Salazar smirked as he walked into his wife's painting room. Canvas' of all shapes and sizes littered every surface area available and brushes found their homes on the floor, in small cans, even in his wife's hair! A pile of long brown hair was piled atop the head of the figure surrounded by paint. As the man leaned against the door to watch his wife, his mind contemplated her gift. She had a talent; when something life changing is going to happen, the universe and Powers-that-be send them to her in a vision and the only way for her to see them, is for her to paint them.

"Ro, love you've been in here for days now, why don't you take a break? I have dinner on the table and Legolas is picking strawberries from the garden for you." Salazar narrowed his eyes as the figure kept painting. "Rowena-"

Rowena Ravenclaw dropped the brush that was in her hands and let out a sob, her knees buckling underneath her. "Sal!"

Salazar Slytherin dashed forward to catch his collapsing wife, his arms wrapping around her and slowly lowering her to the floor. He moved with her, moving her body so that she ended up in his lap instead of on the dirt. His hands immediately began fluttering around her. Brushing hair from her eyes, wiping the tears from her cheeks, caressing her swollen belly filled with their second child.

"Talk to me Ro, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." He whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

"He's a Witch! I saw it! He appeared right next to the river out of thin air! He was coming to grab my daughter!" A man with a hunched back and no teeth in his mouth screeched as he hobbled down the street. In one hand he clutched a large stick, and the other held onto the ankle of the body dragging behind him. As he walked villagers began to gather, poking the boy, kicking him, spitting on him. A chant began to fill the air.

"Burn the Witch! Burn him!" As the villagers chanted, the children of the small town began to gather rocks and sticks. A steady pile began to grow in the center of the huts. Legolas winced as he opened his eyes, the screaming surrounding him causing him to fake sleep once again.

"Burn the Witch!"

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Rowena lifted a hand from where it was grasping at his back and pointed to the canvas she had just been painting on. Salazar looked up, his breath freezing in his throat. Bright reds and dark oranges filled the view, dashes of yellow and blue thrown in here and there. Down at the bottom, in the middle of the painting, lay a pile of brown sticks. When you followed the brown up towards the center of the painting, you could see his son staring up at the sky with terror etched onto his face. Blood ran down from a cut on his head and the longer Salazar looked the more he swore he could smell smoke. On the canvas above that one was the sky, a black expanse littered with dots of white and yellow. Hovering in the sky laughing, were a group of doxies. And on the two paintings on either side of the main one, there were simply angry faces of Muggles, some of the holding rocks in the mouths, other sticks, and others still with pitchforks.

"No."

"S-sal..." Salazar didn't listen to his sobbing wife, instead he lifted her up and rushed to their bedroom, setting her down in the center of the bed and then rushing out the front door. All he could think about was the many times that they had warned their son to never pass the river. How many stories they had told him of the monsters that lived on the other side. His thoughts followed that trail and moved onto his fears.

 _What if he's gone? What if my son ran over the river? What if I lose my son? Please let him be alive!_

Tree branches wiped across his face and thorn bushes grasped at his pants. Black clouds gathered in the sky above him and as the rain began to fall Salazar slid to a stop at the edge of the river. He focused his magic and seconds later a black raven was soaring across the water and towards the village. Lightning flashed and the wizard found himself kneeling in the shadow of a large building.

"No!"

There, in the very center of the village, a large blackened pile sat. Burnt sticks and ashes littered the ground, piles of ashes clumping together in the rain and turning black. Salazar fell to his knees, his head tilting back to let out an anguished howl. Hands reached up to pull at short black locks and the rain began to fall even harder on the village. Green eyes focused once more on the pile, tears gathering in the corner of the eyelid. Layers of ice built up over the previous soft green.

In the center of the pile was a large charred post, and tied to the post was a small burnt skeleton screaming up at the sky.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

When her husband came home smelling of blood, his normally kind eyes cold and glinting, Rowena didn't say anything. She knew what had happened, what he had probably done, what he had discovered. And later that night when he made love to her passionately, she didn't question it. No, instead she returned all of his love and passion two-fold. She lay in bed later that night, her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach as she feigned sleep. Her thoughts turned to the painting she had sketched out quickly while Salazar went looking for Legolas.

It was her husband's face, scarred with a large line of red and black slashed running through it.


	49. Chapter 49

Hermione grinned as she sat on a bench in the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room. It was a secret she kept from the boys, but she really did enjoy watching Quidditch, discussing and planning out plays with Wood, and when she was in a good mood she would go out and practice with the Beater's Bats. The only thing that she hated about it was the fact that the rest of the team's work could be outdone by the Seeker, the injuries involved, and the fact that it takes place hundreds of feet above the ground. A shiver ran through Hermione at the thought.

"You ready Granger? Let's see what you can do today!" Oliver Wood strode out of the shower area, a towel drying his hair as he walked. "Shall we head outside or would you prefer to stay in here?"

"Your choice. It's rather nice outside, though, the sun is shining today." Hermione pulled a strand of her dratted hair back behind her ear as she talked, making sure that her eyes stayed above his neck. Why do all men seem to love going shirtless? It didn't help anything that he was very much in shape and had little droplets of water running down his chest. Hermione groaned inwardly. She could hear Ginny in her head telling her that she was just horny and needed to get laid.

It really wasn't helping anything.

"Outside it is then. Let me just clean up a bit and then we'll go, yes?" Hermione nodded and Oliver grinned at her, walking over to his locker and pulling out a white button-down shirt. The white fabric clung to places on his chest due to the droplets of water left over from his shower. Hermione closed her eyes and shivered slightly before quickly standing up and facing the door.

"Alright, I'm going to meet you at the pitch then!" The young Gryffindor scurried out the door, her bushy hair flying in a cloud around her head with how fast she was moving. Oliver stared after her in amusement, pulling his wand out to give the room a quick clean and then summon his broom. It was time for him to lay on his charm for the bookworm. He strutted his way onto the pitch, his broom across his shoulders.

Hermione was standing in the center of the pitch, her back facing him as she tilted her head up to look at the clouds. Her gray sweater-vest lay on the ground in a crumpled heap and the sleeves of her white shirt were rolled up to her elbow. Oliver could see her slightly trembling as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. A smirk crept onto his lips as he slowly stalked forward, stepping lightly so as to silence his footsteps. The broom across his shoulders, the brillant Nimbus 2000 that He had saved up over the summer for, was set carefully on the ground and Olicer stepped over it with caution, coming up right behind Hermione.

"Boo." He leaned forward and whispered in his ear, his hands coming up to grasp at her shoulders. The younger girl let out a shriek, spinning around and raising her fist. Oliver let out a gasp of pain as her fist connected with his nose.

"Oliver! Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Hermione winced as Oliver grinned up at her from the grass. Her reflective punch had broken his nose and put him on the floor. Great going Granger, that's totally how you attract a guy. "Let me see!"

"Ith's fine." Hermione plucked her wand out of the waistband of her skirt and muttered a quick spell, her wand twirling and coming to a stop in front of Oliver's broken nose. A light crack sounded and Oliver cursed under his breath, struggling to his feet. When his hands left his face Hermione winced at the blood that dripped down over his lips and landed on his clean, white shirt.

"That was a nice punch Lass." Oliver grinned at her as he pulled his own wand out of his pocket and cast a quick scorgify. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Hermione blushed. "My dad made me take self-defense lesson's."

"Sweet." Oliver turned around and bent over to grab his broomstick. "Are you ready to start your flying lessons? Last week we worked on broom safety right? Can you tell me how to take care of your broomstick?"

Hermione blushed as Oliver turned back around, her gaze going from waist-height to over his shoulder as she answered from memory.

"You want to polish your broom handle with a polish that has a lubricant and gripping powder. Polish in circles to reduce splinters and friction, uhm, use a clean rag with every polish. Make sure to straighten out the bristles after every ride to reduce wind resistance for your next flight-" Oliver cut her off with a laugh.

"Alright, you've got that much!" He flashed her a quick grin. "Are you ready to put it to the test? Hop up onto my broom and give it a whirl!"

Hermione stared at him in horror. her pale skin completely draining of color. Oliver blinked and his eyebrows furrowed in thought. Why was she so scared?

"Uh, Hermione? Are you alright?" He took a step towards the bookworm.

"I'm Fine!" She squeaked out, flashing a large fake smile. "I'm just a little afraid of heights!"

Oliver grinned, "That's easily solved! Get into position and I'll get on behind you, that why if you lose control I can easily swoop in and take over! Also, I've noticed that if a person has someone there to depend on they'll be able to handle more of their fear."

Hermione blinked at him, some of the blood that had drained out of her face rushing back to her cheeks. It was really hot when guys got slightly psychological and smart. And Ginny was also back inside her head chanting the words 'hump him in midair' repeatedly, she really would have to stop talking to that girl about her relationships.

"Hermione?" Oliver questioned, wondering why the girl had just slapped herself on the forehead with a sigh.

"Sorry, I was having a stupid moment," Hermione grinned, her hand flashing to her side. "If you think it'll work then I'm all for it!"

The two exchanged smiles and then Oliver held his broom out to her. Hermione stared at it for two seconds before gently grasping the handle and swinging her leg over. Once she was settled, Hermione turned to give Oliver a shy smile. The older Gryffindor smirked and sat his hands on her waist, leaning his head down to softly whisper in her ear.

"Now gently tilt him up and keep him steady."

* * *

 _ **Word Count: 1,153**_

 _ **Written for the QP with the prompt Oliver x Hermione**_

 _ **Written for the DC with the prompt 'wood.'**_

 _ **THERE YOU GO OWLS! I FINALLY FINISHED IT AND YOU CAN READ IT FOR ENJOYMENT!**_

 _ **Also, I'm really tired now XP**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Prompt: Restricted Section**_

 _ **Word Count: 700**_

* * *

"Have you ever heard of a spell called Aparecium, Granger? It's this neat little spell that reveals hidden ink." Draco smirked as he leaned his hip into the table next to Hermione's stack of books. The two Prefects were using their privilege to stay out past curfew and to get access to the library. The blond reached up and loosened his tie before leaning down and reading the Gryffindor's essay over her shoulder.

"Of course, I've heard of it Malfoy. I knew about it in fourth year. I'm not an idiot." Hermione rolled her eyes and with a flourish finished the last sentence in her conclusion. She let Draco get to the end of her essay before shoving him away, her hand smacking his as it reached for her parchment. Draco took a step back, his hands raised in a surrender.

"Just checking! You can never be too sure, what with Potter and Weasel taking up all of your brains now." The Slytherin sneered and sat down next to her, snatching a book from her pile. Hermione reached over and flicked his forehead lightly, grabbing her book back.

"Don't be so rude. And according to Harry and Ron, I'm forcing my brains upon them. So in order to keep them happy I've stopped pushing them. If they fail, it will be by their own violation." Hermione snapped the book shut and set it on top of the pile she had going on. Draco sighed, resting his head on his folded arms.

"I'll never understand those two." The blond watched the brunette work, his thoughts on the previous year. Hermione had been assigned to help him with his grade in transfiguration. The first time they had sat down to work together Hermione had ended up slapping him just like she did third year. The second time Draco had insulted her dueling skills and she had beaten him by transfiguring his own robe into an octopus. Draco had panicked and thrown his wand while trying to get the tentacled beast off his face. The next session Draco had apologized, bowed over her hand and asked if she would teach him.

"No one will ever understand them I fear. It's one of the reasons why I'm their friend." The Gryffindor spat out as she flung her quill down on the desk. Her fingers curled into fists and she trembled a little bit.

"If it bothers you that much, then ignore them," Draco stated as he stood from his chair. He walked around the table and began to search the rows of books in random thought.

"You know I can't do that, Draco. It is my mission to help those two idiots survive this war, even at the expense of my own life. You will be on the other side of this war." A loud thunk echoed through the room as the girl let her head fall onto the table following the last whispered word. Draco looked up from where he was he was looking at a book on the art of blood painting. He put the book back in its place, chains running across the spine automatically as it slid in between its brethren.

"I know, Granger. That's why I mentioned that spell. We're both intelligent people and with a little tinkering, we can create a spell that's only visible to us. Of course, we'll have to be sure that if someone looks into our minds that they don't see it, but that should only add on another day or so to the process." Hermione's head shoot up, the grin on her face widening. The Gryffindor stood up and stalked over to the Slytherin, her smirk widening further as the pale boy flushed a little bit.

"Sounds brilliant, Malfoy, would you like a reward?" Draco gulped as Hermione leaned into him. The brunette grinned and then her hand darted out, grabbing the tie that hung limply around his shoulders. In seconds the green and silver fabric was fluttering behind the girl as she dashed out of the Restricted Section, a grinning boy running behind her.

* * *

 _ **So the story behind this is that originally this was going to be a spell prompt but then the new QP was updated and I changed it from the spell prompt to a location prompt!**_

 _ **Prompt is Restricted Section for the QP!**_


	51. Chapter 51

Hermione let out a small shriek as a blur of black, white, and red came barreling around the corner. The next thing she knew, she was being grabbed and dragged down the hall, into a cloest and positioned to where she was facing the door. It took a couple seconds for her mind to catch up, but when it did she let out a huff. The blur had been none other than her bandmate Ron Weasley and he had dragged her into a closet to hide behind her.

"Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?" She whirled around with her hands on her hips. "And why were you running? Hell, who were you running from?"

Ron blinked up at her and Hermione blew out a large puff of air, a lock of hair that was hanging in front of her face gave a little wave of protest. The ginger grinned and straigtened up, his hands coming up to wave frantically back and forth in front of his face.

"I may have sent my fangirls after Harry and pranked him, and he may or may not have sent his fangirls after me."

Hermione groaned and hit him upside the head before storming out of the closet. Ron followed after her in a panic, his eyes darting back and forth along the hallways.

"You're both idiots," Hermione fumed. "You do realize that we have to preform in ten minutes! We don't have time for this! Go get your drumsticks out of your room and meet me on stage with Harry." Ron whimpered and Hermione turned her head to glare at him.

"Al-alright!" The third member of The Golden Trio raced off around the corner and Hermione sighed, leaning against the wall.

Today was not the day for their games, they were going up against the band The Dark Mark and they had to focus! Hermione stalked off down the corridor, reaching the door that lead to backstage in seconds.

"There you are Miss Granger! Excellent, are you ready to go on?" A tall man with white hair aand a long braided beard called out. Hermione nodded and accepted the guitar from his hand.

"Of course Mr. Dumbledore. We're just waiting on the boys now."

"Oh, they've been here for a couple minutes! They're backstage warming up now. Remember, you go on in five!"

"Thank you sir." Hermione smiled and then spun around, bursting through the door and heading for the two boys messing around with one of the brunette stage-hands.

"Harry! Ron! We have to get into position on stage!"

The three teenagers rushed to their spots, Hermione taking position on the right of Harry as Ron settled onto Harry's left. Smiles were exchanged all around as the curtain began to move back.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, it is my pleasure to give you the opening act, THE GOLDEN TRIO!"

Screams erupted and Hermione lifted her right hand to wave out to the sea of faceless people. Then her hand lowered to rest on the strings and she began to strum, her heart beating faster as Harry's voice joined in, followed by the beat of Ron's drums.

" _Looking in your eyes, I see a paradise!"_ Harry's voice echoed through the crowd. " _This world that I've found is too good to be true!"_

Hermione joined in with him, her soprano voice joining and mixing with Harry's Alto voice perfectly. _"_ _Standing here beside you, Want so much to give you, This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you,_ "

Ron's voice joined in last, his deep Bass adding depth to their melody. _"Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that,_ _Put your hand in my hand baby,_ _Don't ever look back_  
 _Let the world around us just fall apart,_ _Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart."_

And as they sang, Hermione knew that they were going to win.

* * *

 ** _Written for the Room of Requirement with the prompt being Rockstar!AU_**

 ** _Written for the QP with the prompt of "Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?"_**

 ** _Written for the DC with the prompt "Nothing's gonna stop us now by Starship"_**


	52. Chapter 52

Hermione stared at her best friend in horror. He had to be telling her lies, because if his words weren't lies then the world was ending. Maybe not THE world, but HER world would be ending.

"My scar is a horcrux Hermione. I didn't want to deal with it without telling you because, well, because you're my best friend." Harry sent her a small smile and Hermione just stiffled a sob, her eyes running over his image again and again.

His messy black hair was singed in places, the glasses that he was so fond off cracked and hanging off his nose. Ash and blood splotched his face like the spots of a dalmation and his clothes were torn beyond recognition. Harry sat reclined on the large chair behind the Headmaster's desk and Hermione looked away as her vision blurred.

"No." Harry's head popped up at Hermione's protest. "No. Not you, anyone but you. Let me, let me see if I can do something Harry! I can-I can figure something out!"

"I wish it was someone besides me too, Harry whispered, turning to stare at the large painting behind the chair. "But we don't all get what we want."

"That means that you _have_ to go out there, you have to let him kill you." Hermione's voice broke on the second to last word, falling to her knees on the floor and resting her head in her hands. "All of my hard work to keep you alive was for naught. I just wanted you to get through this stupid war! To be happy!"

"Hermione, it's alrig-"

"Don't Say It's Alright! It's not alright!" Hermione jerked to her feet and rushed over to Harry, draping herself across his lap. "You shouldn't have to die!"

Harry's arms slowly came around her as she buried her face in his neck and sobbed. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her as her mind raced a mile a minute. As soon as she had a plan figured out her fingers quickly pinched a nerve in Harry's neck, knocking him out and causing him to fall limply back into the chair. She scrambled off his lap and moved him to the floor, laying herself down on top of him, her hands on his temples and her forehead pressed against his.

"I really hope this works..."

And then Hermione let her magic loose. Electricity ran through her blood, causing her vision to swirl with blues and pinks and greens and reds and yellows even though her eyes were closed. The sounds of the ocean crashed through her ears and fire raced across her skin. Her head fell down and she felt soft lips pressing against her and then she remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

Harry. Horcrux.

Her magic swirled through her body one last time and then it was entering the body beneath her. She could smell wind, and now there were purples and oranges and whites mixing with her own colors and suddenly she felt whole. The blank space she had kept in the middle of her soul was filled and there were no more multiple colors, just this beautiful sparkling gold. Hermione felt herself smiling, her eyes turning in a circle to look at the entire thing.

She froze when there was a void of black staring her in the face.

 _'Harry can you hear me in here?'_

 **'Yes.'**

 _'I found it. And I need you to focus on me, okay? Focus everything you have on me, on a happy future where there's no darkness. Can you do that?'_

 **'Alright, I trust you Hermione.'**

Hermione grinned, and then she focused a cold glare at the void. It was time for her to fight for the one she loved, for their lives, for her Harry.

* * *

 _ **And this is where my brain got stuck! XD**_

 _ **I just knew that I wanted Hermione to find out about the whole Horcrux thing and do something completely out of the left field about it. Thus, using her magic to try and fight the horcrux is what popped to my mind! X3**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts about this one! I'm curious about how I'm doing, and it doesn't have to be a review! You can just send me a quick PM with your thoughts be it criticizing or clouds of cotto candy!**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Prompts:**_ _"Small fire. I said small fire. This is not small." **From the QP in the HHC**_

 _"So...oops?" **From the DC in the HHC**_

 _Struggling Artist!AU **From the RoR in the HHC**_

 _ **Word** **Count:**_ _848_

* * *

"A piece that demonstrates the terror of Pyrophobia and a piece that demonstrates the cleansing properties of fire." Ginny deepened her voice in an imitation of their art teacher for the week. "How are we supposed to do that!? It ridiculous!" The red haired girl fell back onto her mattress.

" We'll figure it out, Ginny. Don't we always end up figuring it out and making 100's?" Hermione stated, stepping over a blank canvas and grabbing a mug out of the cabinet. The brunette quickly filled the cup with coffee and turned around, bracing her hip on the counter as she looked at her Roommate and Art partner.

Both girls went to Hogwarts School of Arts, a school that provides supplies, homes, and teachers for those who have showcased a talent in the department of Arts and Humanities.

"Yes," Ginny groaned, throwing her arm over her face. "But that doesn't mean that this project is harder than the last one! I mean, it's not like we can go and set fire to a bunch of things and take pictures of it!"

 _ **-XxXxXxX-**_

"So why are we out here in this abandoned building again?" Ginny huffed as she climbed through a window and landed in a heap on concrete. "I mean, you literally threw my shoes at me and dragged me out the door so I would love to hear your thought process on this."

"We're going to burn a couple different things and a fake skeleton." Hermione stated brightly as she started down the stairs and into the basement of the building. "Harry and Ron should already be down there with Seamus."

"Why Seamus?"

"He's the one majoring in Pyrotechnics over in the film department." Hermione grinned over her shoulder as she pushed open a door.

"Hermione! Ginny! Good ta see ya!" A tall tan man rushed over to them, his black hair hanging into his eyes, to pull them both into a large hug. The girls hugged him in return before separating and looking over his shoulder. A man with long black hair down to his shoulders stood flipping a lighter back and forth between his hands. His jade green eyes locked on soft brown eyes and then he grinned.

"Hello Hermione, how have you been?" Harry grinned at her, his mouth tilting up a little bit more on the right side than the left. Hermione took a deep breath, bracing herself for the rush of guilt that comes whenever she's around Harry and Ginny. The two had dated all through High School and then Harry had that stalker going after him and he broke up with Ginny to keep her safe. Then when the stalker was caught and Ginny tried to get back together with him, he told her that he didn't have feelings for her anymore because while he was gone for a year he developed feelings for someone else.

"Hello Harry." Hermione gave him a hug and pulled back with a strained smile.

Can you guess who it was he fell in love with?

"Are you guys ready to set fire to some shit!?" A man with short red hair popped up behind Seamus, holding a stack of newspaper. Ginny laughed and hugged her older brother, Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We're making a small fire Ronald. Keyword Small!"

"Whatever," Ron scoffed, heading over to a pile of newspaper already there. "Let's just get this over with before the cops are called."

Hermione grinned, he was pouting! She turned towards Ginny and the other girl grinned back, wiggling her eyebrows. Both girls laughed and when they turned around the group of boys was staring at them in confusion.

"What?" Ginny questioned, her hands on her hips. "Have you never seen two girls laughing before?"

Both girls walked over to the scoffing boys and they gathered around the pile of crumpled newspapers and cardboard boxes. Ginny pulled out the camera and nodded to Seamus who snatched the lighter out of Harry's hands. With a grin, he flicked the lighter on and tossed it into the pile.

And the pile exploded.

Hermione let out a screech, grabbing Harry and Ginny's arms, pulling them back and away from the raging flames. Ron let out a manly squeal and dived back, landing on his butt. Seamus, Seamus just stood there, eyes wide in awe. When the flames had died down and everyone was staring with jaws dropped at the pile of ashes, Hermione finally registered what had just happened. She spun on her heel to point at Seamus.

"Small fire! I said a small fire! This is not small!" She pointed at the pile two feet away from them. "It was practically a large fireball and almost killed one of us!"

"So...Oops?"

 _ **-XxXxXxX-**_

"Excellent girls, where did you get the idea for such wonderful pieces?" Professor Trelawney asked. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look.

"One of our friends loves fire so we just watched him and went from there." Hermione stated with a nervous smile.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Prompts:** "Fun is Good." Dr. Suess **Quidditch Pitch**_  
 _Write Letters between Hugo and Lily after Hogwarts. **Owlry**_

 _ **Word Count:**_ _966 without the A/N_

* * *

Dear Lily,

Love you too, Lil's. Of course, I wrote you! I've had that letter written for days. Before I actually sent it though I had to calculate how fast the owl would get to you so that it would arrive at a time where you were most likely alone. It looks like I was right! And I think that Orion doesn't like you because he's not my owl. I borrowed him from Draco Malfoy. (If you don't remember he's the new potions professor here.) I don't know what our dads were talking about when they said that he would be a mean, cruel, blood-sucking ferret.

You don't have to convince me about muggle movies Lily, we watched enough of them as kids for me to love them! I'm glad that you forget about that so often, though, It means I get to remind you. Is your favorite movie still 'Beauty and the Beast' like it was before you left or did it change again? I always found it hilarious that you would have a new favorite movie every week! Not that I'm complaining, I love watching you talk about your movies and film. Like mom says, 'it brings that light of purpose to your eye.'  
I'm glad you're getting along with your roommates! Do you remember mom's old stories about her roommates? I still get shivers thinking about it after 19 years. And Lily there are plenty of reasons to still be taking English. There's a major difference between the British and American English for one. Also, there's more to English than what is taught those years before University. And it's always healthy to brush up on your language every now and then, look at the Americans. They develop new definitions and words on a daily basis! Natalie is probably just trying to stay informed with the newest 'lingo.' (See what I did there?)

It's pretty cool that you have a roommate who is also doing film. Maybe one day you and Hanna will end up working together! I'm so glad you've discovered Starbucks! They have an amazing Iced Coffee, (don't tell my dad, you know that he hates the stuff with a vengeance) and when you pair a hot cheese danish with it, heaven will melt in your mouth. Try one for me! I've been secluded from the world of Starbucks and you must feed my addiction with your own addiction.

CGI is amazing from what I've seen so far! (And I don't think that it would be only the House Elves that would need CGI in the muggle world, Lily.)

I know! I think that everything is going to work out, though; Draco has been teaching me how to control the emotions on my face and to sharpen my voice. (He says that I sound scarily similar to his Godfather, do you know who that is?) I tried it out on Uncle Neville and he flipped out. The pot that he had been holding fell out of his hands and he let out a really feminine shriek before running off screaming about Ghosts.

Minerva is doing fine; I really wish you wouldn't call her Old McG, though. And I wouldn't really know if she's any different, I never really had her as a teacher in the first place, remember? She's not as strict as you always complained about if that's what you're asking. Why don't you write her a letter? I know that she would love to hear from you, she asks about you all the time!

I honestly don't know. I've tried to not think about it. It's weird enough thinking that they might be friends, it's even weirder to think about him and my mom getting frisky on the couch while I'm teaching a class on how to start a car. (And now those images are never going to leave my head. Thank you for that Lily.)

Really? Why didn't you say hi to them? Normally you would jump hug Albus if you ever saw him, has something changed between you two? I was just asking, Lily! I mean, I saw it but I have a hobby of people watching and just notice things.

Please don't talk about OTP's. The teachers had a meeting recently about the floods of Muggleborns coming in this year. (43. Can you believe it?) Most of them will have different views on the same subjects and we received training on how to resolve and prevent 'shipping wars'. I thought it was a joke until Pomona stepped up and showed us some of her memories in a Pensieve. What I saw was life-changing Lil's, and I will have nightmares about it until after I'm dead and buried.

Are you sure? I don't want to take him away from you if I don't have to. Besides, Draco mentioned that Rose might be coming home with an associate of his across seas. (Don't tell anyone, but he said that they might be engaged.) And, there is a person who has caught my eye...And that's all that I'm going to say on that subject.

"Fun is Good." A great man by the name of Dr. Suess said that once, and I am telling you that having Fun is a very good, and necessary thing; Just don't have too much fun because your parents want to surprise visit you with the whole family. I only know because I'm your cousin.

You have be warned and it is sent with love,  
Hugo


	55. Chapter 55

_**Prompts:** Write about a Damsel in Distress. The Damsel can be male, but the storyline should be the same: a character has discovered that a damsel is in distress, and they head out to rescue them. **Myths and Legends Assignment #4**_  
 _Bar Maid. **Gringotts Prompt Bank**_ _ **  
**"Am I interrupting anything?" **Drabble Club**_

 ** _Warning:_ **_This is an AU because I will not be pairing Lily with James! Other than that, I guess you just have to worry about slight language because, well as you see in the prompt list above, this will take place in a bar._

 ** _Word Count:_** _650 without the A/N_

* * *

Lily Evans hated her job.

After she had graduated from Hogwarts, her parents had kicked her out of her house. (Petunia had told them that she had attacked her with magic.)Then her and James had a huge fight over the way that his best friend was acting and she moved out of his house, and now she was working in a bar to pay for her crappy new apartment.

"One Slippery Nipple," A man with crooked yellow teeth and eyes that wandered _far_ too much leaned onto the counter and leered at her. "Oh, and a Firewhiskey too, Love."

Lily grimaced in her head, pulling out the large bottle from the cabinet underneath the counter and pouring a glass with a forced smile. Her job had a rule about not attacking the patrons no matter how vulgar or harassing they get, and due to the skimpy uniform she had to where, the customers were very harassing and vulgar on a good day!

"Sure thing. That'll be three sickles and a knut." The redhead slammed the drink down on the counter and smiled, leaning forward to collected the coins and store them in the pouch at her waist. As she was turning away the man lashed out and grabbed her arm, his grip turning his knuckles white and causing Lily to gasp in pain.

"I'll pay after I get the first part of my order," He sneered, his grip tightening.

"Am I interrupting anything?" A cold voice came from behind the man and Lily felt a pleasurable shiver run down her spine. The voice sounded like silk and heat and it made her wish for her chair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"Why, y-" The man gripping her arm let her go in order to turn and face the man who had spoken. When his words cut off abruptly, Lily turned to see why. The man who had bruised her arm was gone and in his place was a man covered by a large black cloak. From what she could see he was tall, tall enough to tower a head over her even though he was sitting down. When he lifted a hand out to her, a group of sickles and knuts sitting on his palm, his fingers where long and nimble.

"Two butter beers, please." The man called out, setting the coins on the counter and hunching down to make himself smaller. With a smile Lily pushed the stack back towards him, placing her hand on his arm for a few seconds before turning to grab his butter beer.

Because she had turned around, she didn't see the man stiffen or bring a hand up to grasp his shoulder real quick before placing both of his hands in his lap.

"It's on the house. No one's ever done that for me before, they normally just join in on the whole harassing thing." Lily talked to the man behind her as she mixed the drink by hand, taking care to measure everything perfectly and adding an extra dash of nutmeg before turning around to place the glasses in front of the cloaked man. "Thank you."

"You're...welcome." Lily smiled at the slight confusion in the man's voice, her mind trying to figure out where she had heard his voice before.

"Do I know you? Your voice sounds really familiar." The redhead questioned, leaning against the counter as the man took a sip of his drink.

"I went to Hogwarts at the same time you did." The man's voice sounded amused and Lily frowned, biting her lower lip as she tried to figure out who this person was. He reached a hand up and tugged her lip out from between her teeth and Lily gasped, her face flushing. Only one person had ever done that before.

"Sev, is that you?"


	56. Chapter 56

_The silence woke her. **Quidditch Pitch  
** Let it not be said she was a coward. **Drabble Club  
** Time Travel!AU **Room of Requirement**_

 _ **Dedicated:** To my Prefect, Angelo Della Magnolia! X3_

* * *

The silence woke her.

Not because she needed noise to sleep, but because when it was quiet in the Sixth Year Gryffindor girl's dorm, then her roommates were up to something. Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil were two of the most annoying people that she knew. Both girls were obsessed with boys, divination, and staying up until ungodly hours.

"Lavender? Pavarti? Are you guys up?" The brunette lifted her head off of her pillow, reaching a hand under the soft white to grasp her wand. When the stick of wood was in her hand she took a deep breath and prepared to stick her head out into the unknown.

Let it not be said she was a coward.

The thought almost made her giggle into the night and she smacked herself lightly on the thigh to pull herself together. She had to be ready for anything. Another deep breath, and then she was thrusting her head out into the dorm room, her wand inches behind the curtain and leveled outwards.

"Girls?"

The room was dark, causing her to squint in the dim light provided by the stars shining through their window. Hermione pulled herself the rest of the way out of bed, wand outstretched to protect her from figures in the shadows. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she found herself wondering why there were four beds instead of three, and if the girls had convinced the house elves to provide a bed for the person they had brought back last night.

All three bed curtains were closed, and Hermione knew better than to satisfy her curiosity, so she made her way to the door, slipping down the stairs and stepping into the main Common Room. A smile graced her lips as she looked around the familiar room, her feet leading her two her chair by the fire. The fire cackled in the silence and the Gryffindor found herself relaxing in the quiet, her mind silencing it self to a dull hum. It was when she was almost asleep that a pair of arms curled around her from above, a hand reaching forward to pull her chin so that her head was tilted back. Warm lips encased hers and Hermione found herself reaching up to hold the mystery persons lips to hers. When the person pulled back and her eyes fluttered open, Hermione was suddenly pulled awake.

Her and Harry had been growing closer lately, finding themselves cuddling on the couch when studying or napping together in the Room of Requirement when tired. Because of this she knew exactly what Harry looked like, down to the one strand of hair near the back of his head that stood straight up unlike the other hairs that drooped slightly. So when she found brown eyes staring down at her instead of green, you could say she panicked. A lot.

"Who Are You?!" Hermione yelped, flailing her limbs as she scrambled to get out of the chair.

"Who are you?!" The Harry look-alike yelled back, throwing himself away from the couch and falling over the rug to land on his back. The breath was knocked out of him and as he lay gasping Hermione rushed over to kneel next to him, her hand reaching out to smack the man across the face. His head whipped to the side and seconds later he was glaring at her.

"What Was That For!?"

"You can breath now can't you?" Hermione stated calmly, standing up and dusting off the bottom of her shirt. "Now, who are you and why do you look like Harry?"

"Who's Harry?" The man gave her a curious look. "I'm James, James Potter. You were sitting in Lily's chair so I thought you were her." He stood up cautiously, eyes wary as he watched the girl who had blanched dramatically.

"I'm, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."


	57. Chapter 57

_Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Red, Orange: Use these colors in order. They can be used as the color itself, or the emotion it stands for. **Potions Class Assignment #4**_  
 _Curse Breaker **Gringotts Prompt Bank**_  
 _Luna Lovegood x Bill Weasley **Quidditch Pitch**_

 _ **Word Count:**_ _666 without the A/N_

* * *

Luna smiled as she brushed her hair. Today she would be traveling with a curse breaker to hunt for certain Crumple-Horned Snorkack. (Her father had hired the man after finding out she was heading out into a dangerous jungle.) The yellow brush was set down on her desk as she turned her gaze to the window. The hotel she was staying in looked out over a large forest, greens of both light and dark origin mixing together to form a beautiful masterpiece.

A knock on the door drew her from her gazing, and she called out a dreamy, "Come in." When Luna turned her eyes from the window to thee man that entered the room, her first thought was that he was terribly sad. Colors of blue, purple, and black floated around him. It was as if the very troubles of hell had clenched their way into his soul and were never going to let go again.

"Hello, Bill." The blonde gave him a small smile with her words and stood up, grabbing her bag and lifting it onto her shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course, Luna. After you?" The red haired man stepped to the side and gestured to the door, allowing her to step through first. The blonde sighed, her fingers coming up to rest on a small orange bottle cap.

 _Mother, he looks so sad. I think that I'll try to make him happy. Do you think I could?_

Luna walked towards him with a smile, her hand coming up to pat his chest softly.

"You're such a gentleman, I don't know why the Nargles like you so much."

Bill stared after the nonsense speaking woman, his mind wondering what the hell a nargle was. With a shrug he followed her, trying very hard to not look at the swaying of the orange sash she wore around her waist.

-XxXxXxX-

Days passed and Luna and Bill found themselves drawn towards one another in the dark jungle. Bill would find himself smiling whenever the girl would chase after a group of leaves blowing in the wind or when she would entertain him by the fire with tales of creatures only she could see. Luna grew more open as Bill never laughed at her cruelly or made fun of her for her stories like others she knew. She found herself falling asleep on his shoulder at night, watching him work with heat in her cheeks as he climbed a tree to grab her flyaway sash, and even looking for ways to dance around him.

Weeks passed and Luna stopped seeing colors of blue, purple, and black around him. Instead colors of pink, red, and yellow surrounded him in a happy halo. She found herself smiling whenever he would grin at her, a dimple popping up on his right cheek. At night they would lay together by the fire, his head in her lap as he told her stories from other curse breaking jobs that he had been on.

Months passed and Luna found herself in love with the red-haired curse breaker. Of course she wasn't falling in love, you couldn't fall into something that already existed after all. The way that his eyes wide brighten whenever there was the sense of danger in the air, or the way that his earring swayed when he turned his head to look at her, or even the way he snored slightly at night; she was in love with all of him.

The only problem was she didn't know if he returned her feelings.

So when he pulled her into his arms one night, she didn't protest. She let him pull her closer with a dream-like smile on her face. And when they pulled back from each other, lips swollen with the heat of the kiss they had shared, she mumbled a single phrase before pulling him back in for another kiss.

"Your Nargles have gone away..."


	58. Chapter 58

_Write about a DRAGON in distress. **Extra Credit for Myths and Legends Assignment #4**_  
 _"Why is there a dragon in my fridge?" **Quidditch Pitch.**_

 _ **Word Count:** 711_

* * *

Charlie Weasley was ten when he found his first dragon. He had been trekking though the forests behind the Burrow when he had heard a soft squeak from somewhere on the right. Of course, because he was from a family of Gryffindor's and loved to explore, he turned away from the clearing he was getting ready to enter and followed the noise. Leaves of red, yellow, and brown crunched under his feet as he walked, eyes peeled for anything that could have made the noise he had heard.

The small squeak sounded again and Charlie came to a stop. It sounded like the noise was coming from above him. Blue eyes followed the trunk in front of him to the canopy above before widening in awe. There, it's wing pierced by a branch, was a small white dragon. The sun glinted off of the opal scales and created rainbows of color on the leaves of the tree. A long snout, that tapered off into a small point at the end, was nudging at one of it's wings. The redhead's eyes zoned in on said wing, narrowing slightly at the slight of liquid red dripping from the thin skin.

"Don't worry!" Charlie called, courage swelling up inside him. "I'll help you down and patch you up!"

The dragon above looked at him and let out another small squeak, it's other wing flapping three times in quick succession before the beast settled down and watched the boy climb the tree with glittering black eyes. Charlie grunted as he pulled himself up onto the opposite branch to that the dragon was sitting on. Blue eyes met black in a battle of wills.

"I just want to help..." The Weasley whispered quietly, his voice almost getting lost in the wind and rustling of leaves. He reached out a single hand, palm up, and set it on the injured wing slowly. When no reaction came from the beautiful creature, he lifted his other hand and placed it on the branch. Charlie bit his lip, sending up a prayer to the god of doing stupid things.

"This is going to hurt," And then he broke the branch in his hand.

The dragon let out a roar, its head lifting to the sky as it reached out a forearm to smack the child who had made its pain worse. The human beast let out a small scream and flung itself backwards, out of reach of it's paw. A small growl warned the human not to touch him again. He turned his head to nudge at his wing again, and surprise flickered through him when the pain that had just flashed through him was not as prominent as it was before.

What had this human done?

Charlie grinned at the almost curious look the dragon was giving him. He held his hand out once again, hoping that the amazing creature wouldn't bite his limbs off. When no pain came from a missing hand, the young Weasley felt his grin grow wider and he slowly made his way back across the branch he had been on.

"Can I bring you home with me? It doesn't look as if you can fly home at the moment." And when he reached out to pick the small dragon up in his arms, there was no protest. Once he was down on the forest ground and walking home, he suddenly realized that he couldn't actually keep a dragon in his room. His mother would freak out!

 _ **-XxXxXxX-**_

Arthur Weasley was excited. Molly had decided to put the Twins to bed tonight so that meant he would finally be able to finish taking apart his latest discovery. The Muggles had recently developed a thing called a 'fridge'. They used it to store food for long periods of time that needed to be kept cold. So far he had been able to get both of the doors off and was working on taking apart the outer layer that seemed to act as an armor. He whistled happily as he opened the door to his small shed and stepped into the building only to freeze in his steps.

"Why is there a dragon in my fridge?"


	59. Chapter 59

_"I want to go home." **Quidditch Pitch**_  
 _Translator **Gringotts Prompt Bank  
** Egyptologist!AU **Room of Requirement**_

 _ **Word Count:** 1,752 without A/N_

 _Dedicared to: Angelo Della Magnolia because she loves BillxHermione and I thought I was alone in that! Also to Delusional Fujoshi because she helped when I was stuck on the ending!_

* * *

Bill Weasley hated having newbies on a dig site. They always ended up messing things up, and he couldn't afford mistakes. He was the best of the best in the world of Treasure Hunting and this year he would be working in a Pyramid in Egypt. Of course, he never learned how to read hieroglyphics and so they were sending in a scholar to do that for him.

"Hello? I'm looking for a Bill Weasley?" A femine voice carried through the camp and Bill let a groan escape from his lips as he banged his head on the dinner table.

The newbie was a woman.

"Yeah, he's over at the table. You can't miss him, he looks like Indiana Jones." His roommate John called out and Bill cursed his name. The man knew how he felt about things like this and because Bill had uncovered the site faster, John was doing this to spite him.

"Thank you. I believe I see him." The voice was getting closer and Bill ignored her when she sat down in front of him. "Bill Weasley you better look at me. I did not pull some strings to come all the way out here to see you for you to ignore me."

The redhead sighed and glanced up from his sandwich only to freeze with his mouth hanging open. Sitting in front of him was a woman with large brown bushy hair and a wide smile. Her chocolate brown eyes were glinting with amusement and her pale skin was lightly freckled.

"Hermione!?"

 _ **-XxXxXxX-**_

"What are you doing here?" Bill hissed at his girlfriend, his glare at her back having no effect as he followed her down the steps to the tomb he had discovered. "I thought you were in America!"

The brunette in front of him turned her head to glare at him over her shoulder before turning her gaze back to the front. "You called in the best translator that you could afford, here I am. It's not my fault that you think I waste my time learning ancient languages that you find, that could very well lead to a scientific discovery of epic proportion."

"I don't think you waste your time, I think that you're putting yourself in danger! There's a huge difference to what we're thinking here!" Bill exclaimed, pushing in front of her to get rid of a couple spider webs. Hermione glared at him and spat out her thanks, turning right at the end of the hallway and stopping right before she stepped out. She held out a hand behind her and when Bill handed her the ball she threw it down the hallway, years of playing cricket with her dad giving her the aim and force to bring darts shooting out of the wall. The arguing couple continued down the hallway, oblivious to the three archeologists following behind them with amused and awed looks on their faces.

"Well what about you!?" Hermione shouted as Bill stepped on a stone in the floor and then tackled her to the floor. "You could perfectly well stay in your office, looking at pictures and instead you fly off to Egypt to go willy-nilly into an unknown tomb!" The couple pulled each other to their feet after the log had finished swinging above their heads. The group continued down the hall and stopped in a large room with three doorways.

"Pot talking to the Kettle much?" Bill questioned, sarcasm dripping from his words as he shined the flashlight in his hand on each doorway. Hermione scoffed and pointed to the door on the left, rolling her eyes as one of the archeologist's opened the door on the right and had a spear plunge through his stomach.

"Amateur. I just don't want to lose you, Bill! I thought you would understand that after I proposed to you!" Hermione cried as they stepped through another doorway. When there was no reply she turned and looked at her boyfriend, hands on her hips and tears in her eyes. "What?"

"You...Proposed to me?" Bill stared at her confused. He couldn't recall anything about marriage. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the angry brunette's waist to tug her closer. "Love, I never got a ring."

"I sent it to you in a letter. It was sent back to me with a note saying that there was nothing significant about it." Her voice grew quiet as she spoke, her head dropping forward to lay on his broad chest. Neither or them noticed the two archeologists that had survived walking around them and messing around with the artefacts in the room. Bill felt the blood drain away from his face, his arms tightening around the woman he loved.

"I didn't read the letter that came with it, Love. I got it on a day where my desk was flooded with papers for this site, and assumed it was something else. I am so-" Bill words cut off as a loud clatter rang through the room. When the redhead looked up, it was to see a torn tripwire hanging from the ceiling, a guilty looking man with a small mole under his eye staring at them in horror. Curses flew through his mouth as the floor dropped out from underneath them, and then thing he knew the world was black.

 _ **-XxXxXxX-**_

Hermione let out a sob as she tried once again to wake her boyfriend up. They had fallen into a large pit and she had landed on top of him. It has been an hour since she woke up according to her watch, and using the supplies in both of their backpacks, had patched them both up and set up lights in the large space around them. Skeletons littered the floor randomly and Hermione forced a whimper down her throat at the thought that she might end up as one of those skeletons.

"I want to go home." She spoke aloud, reaching up a hand to wipe at the tear on her cheek. "I want to be at home with you, married and with children running around. Your mother will babysit and knit us those ridiculous sweaters that you insist on wearing to bed during the winter. I want a baby girl with red curls that will have our brains and will break hearts all over the world. I want a little boy with your smile that will cuddle with me as I read to him the letters you send from your cases. I want you Bill Weasley!"

She leaned forward, her head resting on his chest as she cried, no longer able to hold back the wave of emotion that had been building inside of her since she saw him sitting at that stupid table under that stupid tent. Was it too much for her to ask to live happily with the man she loved? Maybe she shouldn't have punched that ass, Malfoy in the face during high school, bad karma for her.

"Now.,.That's what I call a proposal." A voice coughed from underneath her and Hermione sat up so fast she saw stars.

"Bill!" The brunette laughed as the man she loved sat up, wincing slightly as he did so.

"Hey, Love. Why the tears? You just proposed after all." Bill grinned and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug as he leaned his back against the wall. Hermione shook her head, content to just stay in his arms and listen to his heartbeat.

It was then that she felt something warm trail down her leg.

Confusion filled Hermione as she looked down and saw blood. She wasn't supposed to have her period until...Hermione froze as she counted the numbers in her head again. Her period was supposed to have come four weeks ago. Her mind had been too preoccupied with Bill not accepting her proposal that she forgot all about it! She never missed. Tears filled her eyes once more and she buried her head in Bill's chest.

"Hermione?" Bill questioned, confused as to why his fiancée was crying once again. He was awake, they were both alive, and he knew they would get out eventually. Both of them were really smart. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know!" The translator cried. This just confused the man even more.

"Didn't know what?"

"That I was pregnant!" Bill froze and his eyes immediately went to Hermione's stomach. It didn't look any different, and her monthly was supposed to be three weeks ago, right before he left for this dig. So how? It was then that the blood on her thighs caught his attention. They had been dating for years now, he had her monthly schedule memorized because she never missed a day. Her body was as organized as her mind, so why was her period coming in late?

"What do you mean, Hermione? You just started your period, nothing new."

"No, think about it Bill. We had our anniversary before you left, my period never showed up, and now that I've suffered jarring trauma three weeks later, I'm bleeding." Hermione felt herself shutting down as she spoke. "The only logical and possible explanation is that I was pregnant."

She couldn't bring herself to cry anymore. There was only so much stress that she could take, and almost losing Bill pushed her to the edge. A large hand reached up to cover her stomach, the fingers able to wrap around her waist. She felt Bill rest his head on hers and his lips pressed softly against his hair for a second.

"You couldn't do anything, Love. Neither of us knew." The tears in his voice pushed Hermione off of the cliff she had been clinging to by her fingertips.

"I didn't know!" She sobbed, tears dripping down her face as her nose stuffed up even more than it already was. "I didn't mean to!"

Bill wrapped his other arm around Hermione, pulling her onto his lip, wincing when his body protested. He ignored the warning though, hugging her close as tears welled up in his eyes well. When he and Hermione had first started dating, they had promised each other that when they found out they were going to have a child, they would both quit their jobs.

"I'm so sorry, Bill!"


	60. Chapter 60

_Modern Royalty!AU **Room of Requirement**  
They were looking, but he didn't care. **Quidditch Pitch**_  
 _Write a drabble about Scorpius Malfoy. **Monopoly entry requirement**_

 _ **Word Count:** 661 without A/N_

* * *

Scorpius Draco Malfoy was the crown prince of Hogwarts.

He was also gay.

When one was a prince then one couldn't be gay, it was simply inconceivable. He was going to have to find a woman that didn't disgust him, have sex with a _female,_ and he would be expected to look happy while doing it.

And people wondered why he scowled all the time.

"Scor?" A soft voice called out from behind him and the blond felt his heart begin to speed up. He knew that voice, it was a voice that haunted his thoughts, dreams, and hopes.

"Al!" Scorpius looked both ways before grabbing the man's arm and dragging him deep into the woods he had been walking besides. When he felt they had gotten far enough in, he came to a complete halt, turning around to face his lover. "What are y-"

Warm lips cut him off as two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him flush against a wall of muscle. He felt his mind blank and heat rushed through his body as he responded in kind, pressing himself closer to the Potter. The two pulled apart panting, neither one releasing the other from their embrace.

"Albus, you know that we can't be seen together." Scorpius sighed, leaning his head on the taller man's shoulder. "I'm the prince and your the son of a knight. Not only are two men not to be together, but neither can those of noble and none noble blood." The pain he felt made its way into his words as his voice cracked on the last word.

"I know, and I have a way to solve all of our problems." Hope, a brilliant and crushing emotion began to beat its wings.

"How?"

 _ **-XxXxXxX-**_

"Scoripus Draco Malfoy, Crown Prince of Hogwarts!" A small man called out as he opened the door. "And his date, Al-" The man stumbled here as he looked at the person next to the blond prince. "Albus Severus Potter, Knight of Hogwarts!"

Whispers of outrage rang through the room and Scorpius found himself smiling for the first time in his life while wearing his crown. They were looking, but he didn't care. He was happy and standing next to the one he loved.

"Scorpius!" The commanding voice of his father rang through the room, and all of the previous whispers vanished. He knew that this was going to happen, he was hoping that it would happen. "What are you doing? You are a crown prince."

"Really Father? I had no idea." Scorpius felt his smile widening as he tightened his grip on Albus' hand. "And I do believe that you are wrong. I am a Knight in Training, and I'm gay, so I'm afraid that, by law, I simply can't be the Prince."

"I have no other heir. Therefore, you are forbidden from joining the knights. Guards! Arrest Albus Potter for molesting the Prince!" Scorpius grinned wider, he finally had a way to get away from all of this.

"Once again you're wrong. Do you remember Pansy Parkinson?" Draco's face paled and he stumbled back as the name left his lips. "I've spoken with her recently and she has a little boy around then age of eleven who looks eerily similar to me."

Albus laughed as everyone in the room gasped, stepping back towards the door as he did so.

"Come on Scorpius, we have a plane to catch."

The blond smiled and followed his lover out the door, his soul finally feeling whole as he left his previous life behind. The two walked in silence away from the mansion, neither of them having to say anything as they hailed a taxi and headed for the 9 and 3/4 airport. Albus leaned over, his lips brushing against Scorpius' ear.

"I still say we should've just gotten caught making out in your parents bed."


	61. Chapter 61

_Write about someone who is uptight, and a way in which they might relax. **Transfiguration Assignment #4**_  
 _(emotion) Confused **Transfiguration Assignment #4 extra Prompt**_  
 _Room of Requirement **Quidditch Pitch  
**_ _33-Accio **Writing Bingo**_

 _ **Word**_ _**Count:**_ _690 without A/N_

* * *

It was a simple spell meant to summon the object you wanted. It was simple, so simple that his father had learned how to do it at the age of ten.

So why was it so hard for a fourteen year old boy?

He had never been so confused in his life, and considering he had to figure out why he was attracted to his Herbology teacher at the fun age of eleven-that's saying something. His confusion and anger were starting to get to him. For the past three months he had been practicing wand movements, pronunciation, and even specifying what exactly he was summoning with as few words as possible. He had to calm down somehow, but the only way he knew to calm down was his music.

The problem with that? He was extremely nervous when it came to playing in front of other people, portraits, and similar things.

Scorpius Malfoy let a small groan escape his lips as he paced down the seventh floor hallway. Was he simply not pushing enough magic into it? Maybe he was still pronouncing it wrong like he had done with the Engorgio spell? What if he was putting two much flick on the end of the jab? If only his-

A loud scraping noise broke him out of his thoughts and when the Slytherin looked up, it was to see a large door directly in front of him where a wall had previously been. Scorpius raised his hand to touch the metal door, shivering when the cold metal met with his finger tips. The Seventh Floor Corrider was known for having no doors on it's hall, so why was he standing in front of one, touching one, and looking at one?

He was so confused, even more so than he was earlier.

Curiosity, and the possibility of having information over the others in his house, won out in his mind and he opened the door, stepping through and shutting the door behind him. Darkness blinded him for all of thirty seconds before candles lit up all around him. The soft light made some of the weight on his shoulders lessen and when his eyes landed on a beautiful sight, the rest of the weight flew away.

His violin from home was sitting on a stand in the middle of the room and he found himself walking forward to run his fingers over the smooth wood. Once he reached the end of the body and his fingers were brushing against the sides of the neck, he lifted it up into the air, setting the edge in the familiar spot under his chin. The bow was propped up against the table and he lifted it into the air, the delicate wood and string clutched within his fingers. He set the bow face down on the first set of strings and, after pressing down certain fingers, drew it back and across his body.

Notes, clear and crisp and his, rang through the air and Scorpius found himself lost in his music. He didn't know how long he stood there, song after song flowing from his hands as he played away all of his stress and problems. Chopin, Mozart, and even songs that he made up on the fly, notes strung together to represent his mood flooded his mind and pushed aside the simple spell.

What felt like hours later, he lowered the bow, his chest heaving as sweat trailed down into his eyes. With a soft smile, he set his instrument down and the table and whipped a hand over his forehead. He turned his back on the room and stepped towards the door, pausing before pulling his wand out and jabbing it into the air behind him, flicking in lightly directly after.

"Accio, Violin Bow!" He softly shouted, pride welling up inside of him when the small bow flew off the table and towards him. Walking over to the table, he set the wood and string back on the table before turning and walking back to the Dungeons.

Maybe the problem was just that he wasn't relaxed enough.


	62. Chapter 62

_"Let's do it and see what happens." **Quidditch Pitch**_  
 _Cup **Drabble Club  
** Hogsmeade(57) and Nervous(12) **Back to School Team Writing  
** "Why, of course I do."(12) **September House Pride House Prompt  
**_

 _ **Word Count** : 726 without the A/N_

* * *

"Scorpius?"

The blonde turned around to face the person who had called his name, his hands still working to finish drying the glass he had just cleaned. He froze, however, when his eyes locked with those of a dark, Potter, green.

"Albus, what are you doing here?" A bright grin followed his question and the dark haired man leaned forward to brace his elbows on the wooden counter. Green eyes twinkled and a hand ruffled already messed up hair.

"I just got a job running the Hogsmeade version of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. What about you? I mean, I never thought I would see the day that you were working the bar at the Three Broomsticks."

The blond set the clean cup back on the rack and forced his expression to stay light as a memory from three weeks ago flitted to the forefront of his mind. His thin lips pressed harshly against each other and Scorpius grabbed an already clean cup and began to wash it again. The white wash rag that he held in his hand felt rough against his skin, and he let himself get lost in the repetitive motions. Once that glass sparkled, he grabbed another one, his mind lulling into a haze.

"Scor? Scorpius? Blondy! Malfoy!"

The scream broke through his fog and he turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"That's not my name anymore."

Albus visibly recoiled, fear flickering across his eyes at the coldness with which the Slytherin had spoken. Scorpius had never, ever put up the cold Pure-blood mask when he was with him - not even when there was other people in the room. So why was he doing so now?

"I'm confused, Scorp." The dark haired man sighed, leaning onto his elbows and watching the man clean and re-clean the same glass over and over again. "I'm a stupid Potter, remember? I need you to explain it to me."

"I told Draco that I was attracted to men and that I would never pretend to fall in love like he had with my mother. He didn't take it well and I made that worse by telling him that I was dating the Potter's brat." The blond sighed before throwing the rag over his shoulder and setting the glass down, raising his grey eyes to lock onto those of his lovers. "He's disowned me and is currently holed up with Astoria in order to produce another heir."

Albus grinned and reached out a hand to grasp his lover's clenched fist.

"Hey, that means you can move in with me now, right?"

Scorpius found himself smiling at the hope in that sentence and nodded. His hand unclenching and threading his fingers through the ones that clutched at his own.

"Fine. Let's do it and see what happens." The blond grimaced and took his hand back, turning to grab the dirty plate that had appeared on the counter behind him. "But I get the left side of the bed, you know I have back problems from that one time your little sister hit that bludger at me."

Laughter erupted from Albus' mouth as he nodded his consent. After that Scorpius went back to washing the dishes that piled up on the counter behind him and the Gryffindor simply watched. It was relaxing to see his lover do work the Muggle way - it was a habit he had picked up after Albus had told him how he folded laundry to deal with his own problems - and it was a little bit of a turn on.

"Hey, Scorpius?" Albus asked quietly, a small smile tugging on his lips as the blond simply inclined his head over his shoulder. "After you get off your shift, want to go and start some more drama with Draco? How well do you think he would react to his son and his boyfriend walking through the Ministry where he worked holding hands?"

Scorpius froze, slowly setting the bowl he had been drying before turning around and leaning against the counter. He didn't speak, simply watched his boyfriends reaction to his silence. Green eyes stared evenly back into his, and when he saw that there was no fear, only nervousness, in those eyes he dropped his head before looking up with a grin.

"Why, of course I do."


	63. Chapter 63

_Write about a problem that frequently haunts someone. **Astronomy Assignment #5 Task 1**_  
 _Pill Bottle, Hiding in a tight space, eternity. **Extra prompts for Astronomy Assignment #5**_

 _ **Word Count:** 736 without the author's note._

* * *

It was so tiring being afraid.

You were either so scared that you couldn't move, or you were so scared that you had to do something, had to move around in order to silence the screaming in your brain. And then there were the chosen few who were able to bottle up that fear, store it away, and only bring it out when they were completely and utterly alone.

Hermione was one of the latter.

She was so scared, every moment of every day. Would she be able to go to the kitchen section of the shop today? Would she be able to walk past a woman with long curly black hair without screaming? What about that floor in the doctor's office she works at that looks eerily similar to the floor in Malfoy Manor? What about that woman who is wearing a black shirt with flowing sleeves? Or that one over there with a black corset on? Every night when she went to sleep she would dream of that single hour she spent alone with _her_ and every night she woke up screaming.

"Hermione, Do you think you'd be able to go shopping with me today for the Wedding?" Luna questioned over the phone, her light, airy voice blocking out the terror in her mind for a couple of minutes.

"Of course Luna!" Fake, fake, fake. Why was it so easy for her to put on that happy, unscarred mask?

"Are you lying to me?" The airy voice was gone and replaced by a piteous voice again. Hermione scoffed, hugging the blanket around her shoulders tighter.

"No! How could you think such a thing, Luna?"

"Because you're lying to me right now." Luna's voice went back to her fairy-like appereance. "It's too bad you couldn't make it! I'll see you at the Wedding! Want me to give Ron your love? Alright, goodnight Hermione."

And then she was gone and Hermione was throwing the phone against the wall, letting the shattered pieces calm her anger for a single moment. Once her breathing had calmed down, and the tears that had been tickling the corners of her eyes were gone, the brunette shuffled back to her bedroom. The clothes that she had painstakingly put on to make her seem normal were thrown to the other side of the room and she stared at them with foggy eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Hermione shook herself away from her thoughts and let her gaze drift over the room.

Clothes scattered the floor, most of them with small blood stains covering either the sleeves or the torso. Her shoes and books were scattered across her bed, and if one looked closely enough, they would be able to see spots of spilled drink or food that littered the patterned covers. Normally, if Hermione saw a mess in any part of her apartment she would immediately break out latex gloves and cleaning supplies; Nowadays though, she felt no need to pick up her messes.

It was relieving to see that there was a part of the world outside her head that was almost as messy as her soul was feeling.

A small burst of giggles escaped Hermione's lips before she sighed, her shoulders slumping as she walked over to her end table. An orange pill bottle lay there, a single blue pill left there. The brunette picked the bottle up and tipped the contents into her mouth, dry swallowing the small object as it hit her tongue. The flashes of black, evil cackling, and pain that were there at the back of her mind, flared brightly once before dulling to almost non-existent.

Once more the relief pushed through her wall of panic, and with the brief period that she had, Hermione headed for her closet. It was a small thing, barely wide enough for her to lay in and only a head taller than her. It was the perfect place for her to hide away from the rest of the world in. She crawled into the tight space and wrapped her arms around her knees, leaning her head against her kneecaps. A deep breath in, and the door was shut and she was locked away from the rest of the world.

Ten minutes later and she was sleeping, her dreams filled with blood, screaming, and flashes of black curls.


	64. Chapter 64

_Unicorns. **Drabble Club and Writing Bingo**_  
 _"Come with me." **Quidditch Pitch**_

 _ **Word Count:** 1,895 without Author's Note_

* * *

Unicorns.

Not much is known about the pure creatures. They were white, with the young being a brilliant, yet soft, gold. They had a pearlescent horn that fell off occasionally. Both their tears and their blood was a metalic silver, and they only approached young maidens.

Hermione recited the facts to herself as she stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She just need a single drop of a Unicorn Tear for the potion she was working on. If it worked, well, Harry wouldn't need his glasses for the rest of his life. Without another thought she stepped into the shadows that covered the ground and made her way into the forest.

The dark woods scared her, the shadows seeming to jump and try to grab her with every breath of the wind. She found herself walking faster and faster, until she was running between the trees, dodging branches and bushes and roots until her vision grew blurry from the wind biting at her skin and causing tears to spring into her eyes.

Why had she decided to come out here in the first place? Harry had told her that he was fine without the potion, that he was perfectly okay with wearing glasses. Hermione let out a yelp as her foot sank into a hole in the ground that she had not seen and was thrown forward, pain blooming in her ankle as her foot was tugged out of place. She didn't move after she landed on the forest floor; instead she simply laid there in pain, tears and snot running down her face as she screamed and cried her pain into the canopy of the trees.

Eventually she was all cried out and left in a puddle of tears, robes, and leaves. With a sigh at her own stupidity, she reached an arm up to swipe at her face. Hermione knew that the decision she had made was a poor one, but it would be even poorer if she stayed where she was. So the brunette pushed herself into a sitting position, keeping her gaze skyward so that she didn't look at her ankle. She could do this; she was a Gryffindor after all.

Now, how would this work? Her ankle was broken and she didn't yet know the spell to fix any bone besides fingers, toes, and the occasional nose. It was only after she had stared in silence at the vines coming from the tree above her that the idea hit her and she wanted to smack herself.

She was Muggleborn!

Her parents had made her take first aid classes ever since she had gone to school and been pushed into a well. A smile graced her face as she tucked her wand behind her ear and prepared to feel pain. Hermione took a breath in and when she exhaled she rested her hand on her lower calf, jerking slightly at the pain that tried to overwhelm her brain. Gritting her teeth, the brunette slowly moved one of her hands underneath her foot and lifted up. Stars flashed in front of her eyes and when she set her foot down and fell onto her back, it took at least five minutes for her to recover.

Once she had though, she fell back into the same routine that had been beaten into her between all of the classes forced upon her. Her wand was in her hand and pointing up, a quick mutter of _"diffindo_ " had a group of vines falling into a pile at her feet. The sticks that littered the floor were gathered into a pile within a three foot radus around her.

It was as she was preparing to lift her ankle off the ground to brace it that the beast stepped out of the trees.

The fur on its hide was a soft, glowing white that seemed to form a sort of halo around the horse-like creature. The muzzle of the beast stretched forward, pulling into a soft curve before lengthing into a strog neck. Eyes of pure, fathomless black stared into her with what seemed like pity, and a mane of soft downy white, not as white as its hide, flowed elegantly down its neck and lower end. Soft clip-clops could be heard as grey hooves landed almost silently on the floor. On its forehead, a large, spiraled horn seemed to spin its way into the air. The opal-like covering changed colors in a light that wasn't there, and Hermione felt as if her breath had been taken away from her.

"Oh."

The whispered word escaped Hermione's mouth without her compliance and she froze with fear at the thought of the magnificent creature running away with fear. She knew that the Human Race was not kind, or ethical, when it came to those they thought had lower intelligence. She herself, even though she had more knowledge than most of them, had been on that recieving end.

However, instead of raising on its hindlegs and disappearing within a blink, the creature took a step forward. Emboldened by this, Hermione lifted up a hand and let the awe that filled her seep from her very pores.

"You're beautiful."

Again, she spoke barely above a whisper; and when the creature took two steps forward and knickered softly, Hermione felt tears suddenly flood her eyes. Once more the creature stepped forward and when it stopped moving, it was a handlength away from her outstretched hand. Hermione lowered her limb and stared into the black eyes with sorrow.

"I'm so sorry." Surprise seemed to flicker in its eyes, but Hermionne kept speaking. "I was going to try to get one of your tears, and that seems wrong all of a sudden. I shouldn't be trying to take anything from you, you're a living thing and that is something to be valued and treasured, not stolen and ruined."

The young Gryffindor stopped herself from saying anything more as sobs racked her body. It was horrible, _she_ was horrible. The action she had wanted to commit for the sake of a loved-one was wrong and instead of realizing that, she had tried to rationalize it.

No wonder most people hated her.

The brunette sat there and cried, not noticing that the creature she was crying for had lowered itself onto its forlegs and was silently staring at her with eyes full of love and understanding. It was only when a soft muzzle nudged her arm and pressed against her chest, that she realized what was happening. She wrapped her arms around the thick, muscled neck and buried her face in silk-like hair.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, her eyes dropping closed.

 ** _-XxXxXxX-_**

When she next woke up, the first thing that popped into her head was, " _This isn't where I passed out at."_

And it wasn't. The place she had fallen asleep at had these large trees that were three times the size of Hagrid. Its branches spread out like spider webs and were thicker than her torso. Leaves of black and brown would line the thick wood and she had barely been able to see the night sky.

Now she was laying next to a lake on a bed of dark blue moss. Above her leaned a willow tree, its branches drooping down to caress the top of the water like a forlorn lover. Small fireflies and faeries floated softly above the water and flitted about between the branches that stretched out above, and around, her. Littering the ground around the tree was a group of pink bushes. Large purple berries were visible through the foliage and Hermione felt as if the air in her lungs had been sucked out of her.

Beautiful.

Hermione levered herself to where she was sitting and winced. Her ankle throbbed at her in anger and the brunette groaned, leaning forward in order to get a good look at the injured limb. Her ankle was a dark purple, almost black and around that layer of color were random spots of green and yellow. She winced as she probed the bruised skin with her fingers. The pain was somewhat dulled, but she suspected that was simply because she had gotten used to it. The brunette let a groan escape her lips and fell lightly back on the bed of moss. She didn't know how long she laid there, staring at the lightening sky in silence.

Rustling in the bushes caused Hermione to sit up with a gasp, one of her hands going to her ear to fumble with her wand. Of course, the way she had been laying had caused her hair to get tangled and her wand had lost itself in the bushy mess. A whimper escaped the Gryffindor's lips and she struggled to stare stubbornly at whatever was going to come out of the bushes.

Imagine her surprise when it was a unicorn foal that stepped out of the bushes instead of the monster she had pictured in her brain.

The small foal had fur of spun gold that puffed up like a halo. A small horn, no bigger than her thumb, popped out of the creature's forehead and eyes of still water blue stared at her. Hermione felt horrible, she had been planning on tricking these wonderful beasts and instead of hating her for it, they were taking care of her. The foal gave a snort and startled her out of her thoughts.

 _"Come with me."_

The words were both spoken out loud and in her head. Hermione blinked, before turning around and seeing the Unicorn from before she had passed out behind her. She let a sigh escape from her lips before struggling to her hands and knees. Pain flared through her ankle, causing tears to once again spring up in her eyes. Hermione grit her teeth, ignoring the pain in order to slowly crawl after the pure creature that had summoned her.

 _I can do this,_ the Gryffindor thought to herself, _this is nothing to the pain of being ignored for three months and my own birthday._

What seemed like hours passed, and Hermione paused after she realized that the unicorn was no longer moving. Taking in her surroundings, confusion filled her mind.

"But, this is the edge of the forbidden forest," brown eyes turned to lock with fathomless black. "Why take me here? I don't deserve this kindness!"

 _Because you felt remorse._

The majestic creature knelt down and laid it's pearlescent horn against her ankle. A bright flash lit the area and when Hermione was able to see again, the Unicorn was gone. The brunette blinked, looking around in awe at the power that she had felt, and the fact that she had forgotten Unicorns were so fast. Pushing herself to her feet, Hermione stepped out of the forest and into the light of the rising sun. When no pain flashed through her ankle, Hermione froze and looked down, moving her robes out of the way. Her once black and purple ankle was now perfectly colored and in the right place. Awe filled her once more as she rotated her ankle back and forth in a circle.

How could she have forgotten that fact as well?

Unicorn horns had healing powers.


	65. Chapter 65

_Write about a maze. Extra points if you use the maze as torture/punishment. **Myths and Legends Assignment #5**_  
 _"Be sure to put your feet in the right place, then stand firm." Abraham Lincoln **Quidditch Pitch**_

 _ **Word Count:** 663 without A/N_

* * *

Hermione sat up with a gasp as cold water was thrown on her.

"Get up," A voice growled from the doorway. "You get to go in the Maze again this month."

The brunette stood up with a glare and marched over to the door, waving slightly at the little girl who was cowering in the corner. A hand latched onto her upper arm and yanked her through the doorway and down the hall. As they maneuvered through the many doors and rooms to their destination, Hermione lost herself in thoughts of the past.

 _They had lost the war, Harry and Ron were dead, and she was being thrown in with the rest of the Muggles. No longer were Muggleborns, Muggles, and Blood traitors counted as separate things, now they were all considered Muggles - all of them unworthy of handling magic. It was only a couple days later that a new sport was invented. Muggle Bleeding. The whole point of the game was to break someone's mind. A maze was developed that would change every three months. The night of the full moon, they would pick a number and the Muggle assigned to that number was thrown into the maze. Once inside, they would be given ten minutes to track and find a hiding place. After those ten minutes were up, the gates of hell would open and allow Werewolves, Dementors, and Boggarts into the maze as well. If you survived the night, you were thrown back in your cell and the next month you would be thrown back in. Hermione was number 26 and her roommate was number 27, a little girl around the age of seven who had no idea what was going on._

This would be her fifth time back in the maze.

"You know the drill, filth." The man spat, throwing her into a dark room and when Hermione turned around to look at the door, he was gone. Hermione let a strangled giggle slip through her lips as she lifted her hands to pick at the ragged, hold-invested, nightgown all of the females were given. The thin piece of fabric was ungracefully pulled over her head, exposing her naked body to the cold air. After that, she didn't have to wait long. A door on the other end of the room popped open and Hermione headed straight for it without hesitation.

The first and second time she had been put through the maze she had shivered and cried like a three year old. The third time she had cursed and glared at moon as she ran through the swamp, her feet slipping and sliding in the mud. The fourth time, she had stood on top of a sand dune, her eyes searching the desert as a quote her father had read to her once rang through her head.

 _"Be sure to put your feet in the right place, then stand firm."_ It was a quote from one of America's best presidents and Hermione had taken it to heart. The areas around the dune she had placed herself, after very, _very,_ careful maneuvering, were actually random vats of quicksand. Her eidetic memory allowed her to map out the dangerous areas and she had survived by leading the werewolves into the vats of deathly sand. Five beasts had died that night, and Hermione had been beaten afterwards, but the little girl who would go after her if she died was alive and safe in her cell.

Once she stepped through the door completely and was able to see in the dark that draped over everything, Hermione let out a dry laugh. They hadn't tried to sugar coat the Maze this time; no, instead they had made it a hedge maze that went up to her waist, blocking her view of the hunters while at the same time allowing said hunters to be able to see her if she was nearby.

"Let's get this over with."


	66. Chapter 66

_Write about a character seeing in the Mirror Of Erised. **Divination Assignment #5**_  
 _Night. **Extra prompt for DA #5**_

 _ **Word Count:** 500 without A/N_

* * *

Peter Pettigrew had no idea why he had left the Weasley brat's pocket while they were staring at the stupid mirror. Both of the boys had been going on and on about things that were impossible. Lily and James were dead, there was no way that Harry could have seen them in the mirror unless it showed those in the spirit realm. But if that was what it showed, why would Ron see himself as Quidditch Captain?

It made no sense to him.

Maybe that was why he had stayed behind; so that he could look in the mirror and see for himself what exactly the glass reflected. Peter waited for five minutes in his rat form just to be sure that no one would be returning to the room. Once he was sure that no one was there, he allowed himself to turn back into a human. The effect was a little staggering; he had been a rat for almost 11 years now after all.

He took a gentle step forward and found himself face to glass with the mirror. The reflection in the mirror was not him. He was sitting on a throne, cloaked in black. He was thinner and more muscular than he had ever been in his life. The thing wisps of hair that he had, had grown out and were now full curls that hung into his dark eyes. On his lap sat a beautiful red head with bright green eyes that shone with love.

Chained to one post of his throne was a large werewolf with greying fur and bulging yellow eyes. Foam dripped from his mouth as he growled at everyone around him. At his feet kneeled three figures, two with shoulder-length black hair and one that had hair down to his glasses-covered eyes. James' arm seemed to be broken, but even though he was in pain he leaned forward to place a kiss on the bare foot stretched out. Sirius and Severus both were complimenting everything they could find on his body, and the lovely Lily in his lap began to kiss her way up his neck.

A shiver of pleasure ran through Peter at the sight before him. This was what his life was supposed to be like, what he deserved. This was what the Dark Lord had promised him for his loyalty. But because he had been a weak little Peter who never stood out, he had been tossed aside! Like garbage!

The fat man laughed at the reflection in the mirror.

This was why he had betrayed the Potter's, and this was what would be his reward for continuing his Lord's mission without him by his side! Peter let his laughter die down, turning his gaze once more to his future. A noise drew him from his thoughts, and it was due to pure instincts that he was able to swiftly change into his rat form and scurry under the crack in the door.


	67. Chapter 67

_Write about a housewife. **Ancient Runes Assignment #6**_  
 _'Through the fire and the flames' by DragonForce **Drabble Club**_

 _ **Word Count:** 568 without the A/N_

* * *

Hermione sighed as she rolled onto her side, the sun from the curtain shining in her eye. Ron was gone, more than likely out with Harry, and the brunette pushed down the hurt that came with the cold side of the bed. She had quit her job two years ago in order to focus more on her life, and Ron had gotten a second job to avoid being around the women he no longer loved.

It also didn't help anything that today was their five year wedding anniversary and her Husband decided he didn't want to be near her.

Hermione rolled out of bed and stretched her limbs out. She quickly made her way into the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. After that she headed for the closet and got dressed in a soft, cotton, button-down shirt. A pair of denim jeans covered her legs and she slipped on a pair of flats, letting the bossy side of her take over her mind.

"Let's see, kitchen, laundry, floors, garden, bathrooms, and the bedrooms should keep me occupied until Ronald comes home. I should also start dinner and figure out a way to give Ron his gift." The woman mumbled as she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she turned on the radio and began to make some toast for her to eat. With a sigh she placed the empty plate in the sink and turned on the hot water. The smell of lavender and vanilla filled the air as a new song came on the radio.

" _On a cold winter of morning, in the time before the light. In the flames of death's eternal reign_ , _we ride towards the fight."_ Hermione hummed along to the music as she stacked the dirty dishes next to the sud-filled sink.

" _When the darkness is falling down and the times are tough all right. The sound of evil laughter, falls around the world tonight."_ Her hips moved to the beat as he dried the plates, stacked the silverware, and drained the dirty water. It was as the song was ending that the house phone rang. The metal box was quickly shut off and the white coated metal of her phone was picked up and held to her ear with a smile.

"Hello?"

 _" **So what do you do for a living?** Nothing big, I get...paid to spend time with the people who pay me."_ The owner of the last voice giggled and Hermione felt the floor underneath her drop out. " _Must be nice, paying people to do your work. **No, but it is nice to watch the people I pay do their job properly. Will you be doing your job...properly**_." Another round of giggles followed and then a moan as well.

Hermione shut the phone off, quickly turning to the radio and flipping the music back on. She knew that Ron and she had an agreement, but she wished that he wouldn't butt dial during work. They had agreed that they would remain married in order to avoid unwanted relationships, but it still hurt sometimes when he got a new toy to play with and she had yet to find someone of her own.

Another sigh left her lips and she moved to begin sweeping the floors; it was just another day as the housewife of one Ronald Weasley.


	68. Chapter 68

Severus Snape was considered a genius by most of the people who simply had a conversatition with him. He would be able to answer any question asked of him, maneuver his way out of any situation, and even get a girl to melt at his feet.

So when the new Charms Professor began to flirt with the man and he remained oblivious, Minerva found herself amused. Soon, all of the Hogwarts staff had begun trying to leave hints for the man to pick up on so that the woman who was laying her heart, and mind, bare wouldn't be shattered.

"Severus, I'm working on a project that will combine a new spell with a potion in order to either amplify or dampen the effects of said potion. I was hoping that you would be there to help me monitor the project and keep an eye on the potions to make sure that the magic doesn't ruin anything."

"Very well." The man cloaked in black scowled at the now grinning woman. "I'm very busy during the day though, so you'll have to refrain from hanging around those two buffoons of yours in order to work on it."

"Gladly."

That night Severus walked from his dungeons to the Charms corridor, stopping in front of a painting with a woman hanging from a tree on it. As he raised his wand to knock on the door, the painting swung inward and two boys stumbled out of the room. The first had red hair and was a head taller than Severus; the second was two heads shorter than he and had jet black hair.

"And leave me alone! I told you two that you should've prepared your lessons last week! Stop trying to copy off me like you did five years ago!" The painting slammed shut on the two boys as the exchanged glances before bursting into laughter.

"You two better scurry along before she comes to eviscerate you." The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and the Flying instructor froze before dashing off down the hallway. The Potions professor groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the headache that was building in its tracks.

"Severus! I'm sorry if you had to see that. Please, do come in." Black eyes darted up to the painting and found that the painting had vanished once more. In the place of a hanging woman was Hermione Granger, the Charms Professor. She was dressed in muggle clothing. Jeans that clung to her thighs and flared out after her knees, a sweater the was skin-tight and dark Slytherin green, and her hair was pulled into a messy braid.

"It was the highlight of my day. I normally hear all good things about them." Severus muttered as he walked into her room and towards the right, pushing aside a door and stepping into her potions lab. Professor Granger was able to get this lab in her private room because two years earlier she had apprenticed under him, Filius and Minerva. She had to clean it, stock it, and update it with part of her pay, and Severus ended up paying her a little more than the other Professors because of it.

"So the potion I'm working on allows a persons wishes to come true - to an extent." Hermione strode forward and perched herself on her stool, her legs crossing and her fingers coming up to stroke lightly at her chin. "It allows the drinker to view shades from the _other side_ but only for a few minutes. From what I've deduced from the color and scent, it can be highly addictive, so I don't know if I can continue it. That's why I need your help layering the spell over the potion. I want to lessen the impact and properties of the potion."

Severus blinked.

Why was he feeling warm all of a sudden? He couldn't possibly be attracted to Granger; could he? She was attractive, yes, but that hadn't effected him before. He knew she was brilliant, so why was her prowess in potions making him... _aroused_? He had known for almost two years that she had skills in potions; hell he had given her more than half of those skills!

"Severus?" Black eyes snapped back up from where they had drifted to the floor to meet a soft brown.

* * *

 _ **And this is where I got stuck! DX I don't really know where I was going with it, one minute Im laying in bed staring at the ceiling, and the next I was typing this up on my laptop. I got to the last bit and came to an abrupt halt. That was four weeks ago. I figured I should go ahead and post it, so here you go!**_ _ **There were no prompts used!**_

 _ **Word Count: 739**_


	69. Chapter 69

Hermione sighed as she dug her keys out of her purse. She'd had a tough day at the offive and Kingley had let her out early due to the day being her wedding anniversary. His agreement to her early release from work had nothing to do with her threatening to send a missive to Dolores Umbridge about a possible dinner date with Kingsley on the day of his mother's visit from France.

"Ron? I'm home early, love!" She called out with a smile as the door swung shut behind her. The small heels she had worn for the day were quickly kicked off and placed in the basket next to the front door. The briefcase she carried with her everywhere was dumped casually on the floor and the keys were thrown onto the small table that hugged the wall. Hermione made her way down the hall and entered the living room, unbuttoning her jacket and looking around for the flash of red that followed her husband.

Instead, her gaze was drawn to a pink thong hanging from her favorite bookshelf.

Brown eyes roamed the room once again, this time keeping a sharp eye out for misplaced things. The couch was tilted, evidenced by the dust visible that had hidden under the blue object. The magazines that Ron always kept on the table were scattered about and a glass of what looked to be beer was spilled over them. The pictures on the wall leading up the stairs were either tilted or on the steps, and Hermione's heart was in her stomach. She knew what the house looked like after she and her husband celebrated, and the view was eerily similar to those special moments.

"He wouldn't dare, he loves me," Hermione whispered the words to herself as she began the trek up the stairs and to her bedroom. As she made it to the second landing, a trail of clothes heading for their bedroom made it's self known. "He-he loves me."

Within seconds she was at the door, holding her breath and waiting to see if she could hear anything. A loud snore sounded through the door and she sighed in relief. He had probably tried to do the laundry again and just dropped clothes everywhere. She smiled and pushed open the door, stepping in silently and shutting it behind her. Darkness enveloped her and she slowly made her way over to the bed,

"Love? I'm home early, wake up." Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and stretched out a hand to shake the form under the covers. A groan sounded and the brunette froze.

"Ron, stop shaking the bed! There's got to be at least another hour until I have to leave!" A female voice whined. Hermione made a grab for the lamp on the bedside table and turned it on, her hand reaching for and yanking back the covers at the same time. Long brown hair, sleek and shiny and messy, was the first thing Hermione focused on. Then her eyes drifted down and her vision was filled with the naked bodies of her husband and some woman, still joined from their actions earlier in the day.

"You Bastard!" The angered wife screeched, standing up and backing away from the sorry excuse of a human being. "How dare you! And on our anniversary!?"

"Hermione!" Ron's head snapped up from where it was buried in the breast of the unnamed woman and wild eyes stared at her. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Not what it looks like?" Hysterical giggles flew from her mouth as she stumbled for the door. "It looks as if you hired some bimbo to take care of your needs while your wife was work! You're even still connected to her!"

"You're married!?"

* * *

 ** _Ugh!_**

 ** _I got to here and my mind blanked! DX Now, before some of you start to hate on me, I don't really hate Ron! I just really don't like the fact that he ended up with Hermione. The two just don't click! It came out of nowhere in the sixth book when Hermione developed the sudden crush for Ron, and the redhead himself only showed a hint of his feelings in the forth book - that could be interpreted as his jealously and distain for being shoved away though. I don't really hate the pairing, I just can't picture it in my head!_**

 ** _And sadly, because I don't hate Ron, I can't write anymore of this! My mind simply won't let me!_**

 ** _Chapter Word Count: 643_**


	70. Chapter 70

_Write about a person stuck between a rock and a hard place. **October Event: Survive a Horror Movie**_

 _ **Word Count:**_ _502 without A/N_

* * *

Severus was stuck.

He was stuck and he didn't know what to do. On one hand, he could shut his gob and keep his best friend, out-casting himself from the only other family he has known at the same time. On the other, he could open his mouth, defend himself, insult his best friend and lose her, cementing his place in his first family. Confusion and pain and heartbreak flew through his body, time slowing down so that he could organize his thoughts in the span of five seconds.

Lily loved him, surely she would forgive him if he explained what happened. Yes, Severus knew that she hated the foul word and all that it stood for, but hadn't she said that they would be best friends forever? That she would forgive him no matter what? That had to stand for something! On the other side of the galleon, they wouldn't be able to hang out anymore. The rest of Slytherin would sully her if she tried; if she forgave him for it, that is.

James held her heart though, even if she tried to deny it. She had confessed that fact to him months ago, spouting some idiocy about how he was just misguided and she was sure that if she reacted the correct way in certain situations, he would change into a better man. If he went through with this, Lily would turn to James for comfort, and the boy would do everything in his power to hurt him, humiliate him, for causing his precious 'Lily-flower' pain.

Lucius was at the back of the crowd surrounding him, grey eyes cold and calculating as he waited for a decision. Last night the blond had given him an ultimatum. Severus could either stand up for his best friend and then be subjected to death when he turned down the rest of his house and the Dark Lord, or he could shove Lily away, protecting her from far away.

Sirius stood directly under him, sneering up at him as he struggled to hold his pants up and breath through the mouth of bubbles. Fluffy black hair gave him a demonic aura and Severus knew that no matter what choice he made in that moment, no matter if he just gave up and accepted that he would never be accepted as Lily's best friend, this child beneath him would never leave him alone.

Surprisingly it was the last person he thought about that helped him to make the decision that would change his life.

No one ever stood up to him, got into a fight for him-to protect him- except for his Slytherin family. And that was more important to him than anything, which was a sad thing now that he thought about it. He closed his eyes and spat out the bubbles that were trying to drown him. A deep breath and then he opened his mouth.

"I don't need your help, you filthy Mudblood!"


	71. Chapter 71

_Write about a person telling a little white lie. **Survive a Horror Movie**_

 _Percy Weasley x Oliver Wood **Quidditch Pitch**_

 _Percy Weasley **Halloween Bingo**_

 _ **WARNING! There is foul language and drama ahead! There's also a hint at sexual situations!**_

 _ **Word Count:**_ _1,735 without the A/N_

* * *

Oliver sighed as he stepped out of the old abandoned classroom. Percy had been growing more withdrawn lately and he didn't know why. All he knew was that whenever he saw his boyfriend in the hallway, Penelope Clearwater (the Ravenclaw Prefect) was always hanging off his arm and the two were Always engaged in rapid discussion over a topic. A grimace crossed his face as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed towards the Quidditch Pitch. In a month or two, they would have been together for a year, and he was setting up a surprise for Percy in the room. It was their last year here after all.

It was also a little stupid to be jealous of them, he knew that Percy was gay. He had known ever since the two had gotten drunk their second year during an after party to celebrate Gryffindor's win against Hufflepuff and they had wound up in bed together. Nothing had happened between them except a few kisses and a drunken confession to each other that they preferred the male species to the female. Four years later Percy had stumbled upon a sweaty, shirtless Oliver walking back from Quidditch practice and the two had snapped.

And here they were now, together and happy; Oliver believed they were happy anyway.

"Wood! What are you doing down here!?' A male voice caught his attention and when he looked up and saw a flash of red his heart soared for a second, only to realize that there were no curls - and no Percy.

"Weasley, I could ask you the same thing." He forced a grin onto his face, pulling his hands out of his pockets. "Are you here for extra-curricular practice as well?"

"Nah," One of the Weasley twins, he could never remember which one was which, shook their head and frowned. "I just had to get out of the Common Room. Percy invited that bird, Penelope, back and the two have been going at it non-stop ever since."

Oliver froze as the words broke his heart in half.

"What?"

"Yeah, the two won't let each other go! Fred and I even tried to prank the two to get them to let go, but I guess they were too caught up in what they were doing to focus on it." George, Oliver's brain faintly registered the fact of which twin he was talking to, shook his head and slung his arm around his captain, pulling him up towards the castle. "I bet you could separate the two, though! You're always good at that, keeping couples separated and all."

"Ye-yeah."

George continued talking as the two made their way to Gryffindor tower, Oliver shutting the other man's words out as he went over the past couple of months.

'Percy was happy with the way things were two months ago, what caused him to stop feeling for me? Was it to do with my Quidditch? Was I being too insensitive? I'll give it up. I promise I won't say another bloody word about that stupid sport again! Or maybe it was my grades? I thought I had been doing great, putting aside an hour or two of sleep so that I could bring those up like that ponce wanted. McGonagall even pulled me aside to congratulate me on becoming one of the top 20 students in my year! Could it be that I haven't paid him enough attention? I know that I've been focused on the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match, as well as my surprise for our anniversary, but I would cancel it all for him if that's what he wanted!'

"Oi, Wood? We're here. Are you just gonna stand there like an idiot or are you going to walk into that room and give 'em the old what for?" Oliver shook himself free of his thoughts and nodded.

"Alright." A deep breath in to prepare himself, and then he was facing the Fat Lady. "Custodi fisco.*"

The woman dressed in a pink toga, her hair stuffed with flowers, smiled at them and swung herself open. People were strewn about the room, some of them working on school work, others playing games of Exploding Snap, and others still simply piled together and talking amongst their group. He could see Fred at the bottom of the staircase leading to the boys dorms, Angelina and Katie were over by the fireplace Alicia discussing what looked like tactics for the game next week, Harry was on the couch with Hermione going over an essay, and Percy - his amazing, smart, always the last to go to bed Percy - was nowhere to be seen.

"I thought you said he was inseparable from Penelope. I don't even see the bloke in here." Relief flooded through him and he felt ashamed that he even suspected Percy of doing something like that. The frown on Oliver's face was wiped away and he headed towards the staircase, planning to dive into his covers and drift off to dreamland. A hand suddenly landing on his shoulder popped that dream.

"I wouldn't go up there just yet mate. Percy and his bird went up there around twenty minutes ago and haven't come back down since." It was Fred this time, and that sick feeling in his throat was back.

"I don't think so. If Mr-I-Only-Follow-The-Rules-I-Like wants to spend time with his bird he can find an empty classroom." Fury laced the Keeper's voice as he roughly shook the hand off of his shoulder. "I need sleep so that I can come up with some extra plays for next week."

As he made his way up to the seventh floor, he was oblivious to his Beater's down below high-fiving each other and putting up silencing charms.

"Excellent work, brother mine! I believe we've solved Percy's problem!"

"Yes, we've always been good at that haven't we?"

"Stupid, infuriating, handsome, ginger, idiotic man! Of all the things to do, you decide to cheat on me? With a _woman_?!" Oliver shrieks as he stomps up the steps, hands balled into fists and eyes narrowed. A second year pokes his head out of his dorm room before letting out a faint squeak and pulling his head back in.

"Sorry!"

Eventually the Gryffindor Keeper made his way up to the seventh year hallway and turned right, storming towards the door at the end of the hall with a large, golden 'H' pasted onto it. He spat out the password (Pewter Quaffle) and kicked the door in when it opened to slowly.

"You bloody cheating bastard!" Oliver shouted, startling the red head so much that he fell off of his bed and onto the floor.

"Ollie!" Percy exclaimed, quickly moving to his feet and rushing around the bed, his arms outstretched as if to hug him. Oliver's hand shot out and froze the man in place.

"Don't you 'Ollie' me!" The Keeper stalked forward. "Where's she at? I know that you've got that Ravenclaw bird in here, it's been confirmed for me twice!" Oliver's voice grew in volume and shrillness as he screamed. "And you've been draped all over her for the past two months! I've been working my arse off trying to build you a portable desk with a never ending ink bottle built in, customized quills, and I've even been working on charming a two years supply of parchment just the way you prefer it! And imagine my _surprise_ when on my way back from working on it, I hear that you've been bloody snogging Miss. Pen down in the Common Room. I didn't believe it at first, and then someone else told me that you'd taken the bint up to your room!"

Tears were now pricking Oliver's eyes once again, and when he was done yelling his chest was heaving. Eyes of betrayed brown focused on pained blue and the two men stood in silence. The quiet was broken when Percy started to giggle.

"You Think This Is Funny?!"

"No!" Percy held up a hand, shaking his head as he laughed. "It's just, you think I've been cheating on you! And, and all this time I was worried that you'd grown tired of me!" Hysterical laughter filled the room as the Gryffindor Head Boy fell to his knees, his hands bracing him against the floor.

"You thought I was bored with you so you cheated on me with-"

"No!" The laughter was gone and Percy was glaring up at his boyfriend. "Penelope and I have been working on your present! I've been trying to make you customized Quidditch Robes, or a broom, but I don't know a blooming thing about the sport!" Frustration was evident as Percy ran a hand through the curls on top of his head. "So I asked my Prefects for help and Penny was the only one with the knowledge to help me!"

Oliver was now standing with his mouth dropped open. He blinked and took a step forward. "But, George told me that you two were all over each other...and Fred said that you had brought her up here."

"What? No, it's against Rule 37 B to bring a member of another House up into the dorms." Percy recited the rule absently, waving his hand as he stood up. "She and I haven't even spoken since yesterday."

The Keeper grinned and stalked towards his boyfriend, wrapping his arms about the other man's waist and nuzzling his nose against the pale skin of his flesh. Percy sighed and fell against Oliver's chest, humming in content as the nose traveled up his jaw so that the brown haired man could place a feather light kiss on his lips.

"The twins played me for a fool, didn't they?"

"Yes, but I like to believe that they had the best intentions with this prank. I know that I've been worse than normal since I haven't gotten to spend time with you." Percy mumbled as his arms wrapped around his lover.

"Well, we'll just have to make up that time then, won't we?"


	72. Chapter 72

Filius grinned as he swished and flicked his wand. Halloween was his favorite time of the season, so Albus let him decorate the Great Hall however he wanted every five years.

It was the fifth year in the cycle this year, and he was determined to make this the best Halloween yet.

Spiders and webs were strung up between the floating black candles, the purple flames reflecting nicely off of the silk. Caldrons filled with endless smoke charms were placed strategically on the table; each caldron was the correct amount of distance from each other to allow the entire table to be covered in fog. (This way the students couldn't see what they were eating.) Fake blood splatters covered the walls and floor, and a charm allowed him to change the illusion from night to rain on the ceiling.

His most favorite decoration though, was the skeletons he placed around the room.

Each structure was made from conjured, synthetic bone. There were all different sizes and species, and they were placed sitting at the tables or standing around the room, almost as if they were alive.


	73. Chapter 73

Hermione stared at the ceiling, her eyes constantly moving as her body stayed still. She had been in this cell for days, she didn't know exactly how many because there was no way to see the sky and keep track of time. Food came at random intervals so she couldn't keep track of time that way either.

So, she traced the cobwebs that scattered the corners of the room.

Each thin trail of light grey was memorized and she could still see them even when she closed her eyes, the sun dipped below the horizon. When they took her from her small cell and tortured her for information, she found herself back in her mind, tracing over those cobwebs once again.

* * *

 **WC: 123**


	74. Chapter 74

It was a dark, dreary place. Haunted by the cries of those who had done wrong, filled with fear and hatred, Azkaban was a wonderful home for those known as Dementors. Thee tall building stood centered on an island out at sea, the skies never filled with blue or sunshine. No, it was always raining and grey and drab.

Even the walls were painted a peeling grey that burned into the back of your eyelids.

The Dementors would float up and down each hallway, stopping here and there occasionally to suck away any lingering happiness that a prisoner would cling to. On the shore a single dock stood in ruins and a small boat pulled up.

A smile crossed her face as she stepped off the boat and onto the shattered dock. Hermione sighed as she let the weight of the world lift off her shoulders.

"You'll rot for your crimes bitch, you and that man you call a lover."

"Oi, don't call her a bitch! She's better than your wife!" Harry called out from next to her, baring his teeth as crazed green eyes glared at the man. He laughed and just swished his wand through the air, Hermione and Harry being tugged forward by the motion. (They wore handcuffs connected to his wand.) Eventually they were settled into cells across from each other, and as the men walked away laughing about the two murders who would be locked up for good, Harry reached a hand through his cell bars and rubbed his fingers against Hermione's outstretched hand.

"Are you ready to break out?" Harry questioned as the guard stepped out of sight.

"Yes, I'll see you in a couple days." Hermione answered, pulling her hand back. "I'll have Sirius with me when I see you again as well."

* * *

 **WC: 306**

 _ **So this idea popped into my head after I wondered what would've happened if Sirius never escaped. To answer questions, Ron is the person they murdered. Don't ask why, I have no clue. The way that they'll escape is undetermined but if you guys have ideas that don't include Animagus, I would love to hear them!**_


	75. Chapter 75

"Are you sure about this date Hermione? I know we agreed on it months ago, but I'm willing to change the date." Harry's voice carried through the door as she laid reclined in the bath.

"Yes, Harry." Hermione sighed, moving to stand up and walk out into their bedroom, the towel hanging from the door grabbed and wrapped around her as a habit. "We decided on this date so that your parents could be there, so that we could replace the memory of their deaths with happy memories. If you don't want to do that though, we'll change it. I know that I don't have this connection to them as you do."

Her fiancé emerged from the closet and strode towards her, pulling her against him fiercely and kissing her until her brain no longer formed words. When the two finally parted for air, Hermione suddenly realized that her towel was on the floor and they were both on their bed. Green eyes were staring into her soul, and warmth spread through her. Not the sexual kind, but the warmth that embraced her whenever Harry would hug her while she was making a potion in the basement, or when he would put her feet in his lap and let his thumb rub circles into her ankle, or even when he would cook breakfast in the morning and turn around to greet her with a wink and a 'morning sexy, sleep well?'

"Merlin, I love you." He whispered, tilting his head forward so that their foreheads were touching. "Marry me."

"We're already getting married tomorrow, Love. After that, you are never getting rid of me." She giggled, leaning forward to peck his lips before rolling out from beneath him. Hermione grabbed her wand off of the nightstand and with a wave of the stick of wood Harry's bag was packed and shrunk to the size of a matchbox.

"I love you too, now get going before Ron comes over here to drag you away for your night out." Harry's lopsided grin at that earned him a swat on his butt as ducked out the door.

.oO0Oo.

"Are there any of you who oppose to the joining of these two souls in matrimony?"

Silence filled the forest as Harry and Hermione both turned around to glare at the audience, daring them to speak up against their marriage.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Potter, you may kiss your bride." Kingsley grinned as he lowered his wand and stepped back from the smiling couple.

* * *

 **WC: 432**


	76. Chapter 76

Luna smiled softly as she traced the milky bone of the skull. She had discovered the piece of bone out in the woods behind her house, buried beneath a tree on the edge of the river. It was no trouble at all to dig the object up, wash it in the stream, and then sit on a rock in the sun as it dried.

"I wonder who you used to belong to Mr. Skull." Luna giggled, pressing her index finger into an eye hole and wiggling it around.

"Can you see my finger in there? I think that would be pretty cool." She moved her finger from inside the skull to the top, fingers tracing the lines that ran in jagged lines along it.

"I wonder why there's cracks running all across you. Are you broken too?"

* * *

 **WC: 138**

 _ **So I was given the prompt of skull and I immediately thought of Luna! XD Thoughts on this? I don't think that I'm going to continue it past this point. I might later on, but I've got quite a busy week coming up after this week is spent!**_


	77. Chapter 77

Hermione snickered as she floated through the graveyard. Halloween was her favorite time of the year, because it was the time of year where foolish teenagers and children spurred on by drunk dares tried to spend the night in her home.

And that just wouldn't do, that just wouldn't do at all.

 _"Who are you...to disturb my slumber?"_

The ghost whispered, allowing the pain she remembered from her death to roughen her voice. The giggles that had drawn her closer stopped, and she flickered into sight. A quick rush of power through her allowed an invisible wind to push and pull her hair up around her head in a dark blue halo. In the moonlight, with her hair and clothes drifting around her, she knew that she looked as if she was drowning. (That was how she had died after all.)

"AH!"

"Let's Get Out Of Here!"

"Why did I listen to you Bobby?!"

The group of three that she had found ran off screaming after they saw her, and when they were gone Hermione let the power she had pulled at, fade back into the night.

"You have too much fun with that sometimes." A light airy voice sounded from behind her, and a grin spread across Hermione's face.

"Luna! You came to visit me!"

"Well of course I did, how else would I earn my keep here?"

 _Luna was found in the graveyard when she was five. Hermione had found her underneath the willow tree that stood over her grave. The poor thing had cried and cried, and Hermione hadn't known what to do. She knew that as a ghost she wouldn't be able to touch the child, comfort the crying babe. So she had pushed her will into the wind and caused the flowers and leaves that had fallen to the floor to dance in front of wide blue eyes. It was only when the child reached out to grasp ahold of the ghosts wiggling fingers, that Hermione realized this child wasn't normal._

 _No, she was special, and Hermione would protect her._

 _Since then, Luna had been raised in the graveyard. Hermione had hollowed out her Willow tree, making room for the little human to move around and grow up. The little blonde learned how to walk, talk, read, and more from the ghost. And the two quickly became a family._

 _That all changed when a family of three had discovered the little human sleeping on Hermione's grave as she traveled to the next gathering of souls to figure out if there was a way for her to adopt Luna as a spirit._ _Luna had been taken from her, and she didn't see Luna for another fifteen years after that._

 _Only this time she was also a ghost._

"You know that's not how it works, my faery." Hermione's voice was soft as she flickered over to the other ghost, her cold pale fingers reaching out to trace the tears in the girls chest. "We are anchored here due to our attachment. I apologize deeply for that."

"Mama, I would never blame you for my state. Besides," Luna grinned and floated away, her limbs moving jerkily as she moved. "I'm happy that I'm here with you. Even if I had to die to do so."

Hermione smiled and followed after the dead spirit. It was funny, when she had first become a ghost, she had cursed her existence. She wanted to be back in the lake, experiencing the endless depth of blue and painlessness once again. Now though, she found herself hard-pressed to even think about _not_ being a ghost. If she hadn't been a ghost, she would've never met her little Luna, and she would've never became a mother.

Being a ghost wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

 ** _Word Count: 649_**


	78. Chapter 78

Theodore Nott was a sensible man, he turned away the women with flashy red lipstick, flattering words, and even those who could give him an intelligent conversation. He focused on his mother, a sickly woman who had around a week left to live according to Saint. Mungos, and keeping his family's financial status from dropping any more than it already had.

Thankfully, he had ignored his father whenever he preached about how he should take the mark and continue his legacy. Theo hadn't been a stupid child either. He knew that his father would pick the losing side, just like he did whenever he would gamble every other weekend. So the day he was supposed to get his mark, he left.

Twelve years later he was proud of that decision.

And twelve years later, at the age of 29, he was standing by his mother's side as she was dying, listening to her final request.

"My beautiful boy," A weak hand lifted off of the covers and Theo grabbed it, kneeling quietly and turning his head so that his ear was closer to his mothers face. "I want you...to be happy."

"I am happy mother."

"No." She paused to cough before speaking again. "I want you to experience...love, and family. I know you've turned away...women while I've been sick, but...I want you to let nature...take it's..."

Theodore watched silently as her eyes fluttered shut, the hand in his going limp and slipping away. He closed his eyes, sending out a flash of his magic to recapture the wards as his mother released them, before standing up and composing himself. He would have time to grieve later, for now, he had to focus on scheduling everything for her funeral.

"Marsie!" Theo called out for his house elf, the small figure appearing in a curtsey. "My mother has finally passed away peacefully and I want you to take care of her."

"Yessir, Master."

"Thank you, Marsie. You're the only one I would trust with my mother." He smiled softly as the tiny house elf let out a single sob before straitening her back and smoothing out her dark blue toga.

"I's will do the Mrs. proud."

And with that settled Theo walked out of the room, heading for his study. As he opened the door, a small tapping on the window reached his ears. A large, majestic owl the color of silver was pecking at the window, a scroll tied to its left leg.

"Draco?" The last living Nott murmmered as he strode over to the window, opening it enough to allow the bird in before closing it again. The scroll was untied and exchanged for a handful of owl treats.

 _Theo,_

 _I know you hate parties, but I have to ask you to come to this one. My wonderful wife invited over a friend of hers,_

 _and I will go mad if I'm the only male here. If you show up I'll bring out the good wine from the cellar and let you_

 _leave an hour early._

 _All my thanks,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Theo sighed, shaking his head at the pleading tones echoing through the scrap of parchment. A smirk settled itself onto his face then, as he set aside the paper and left the room.

He need to look the part if he was going to charm a bird after all.


	79. Chapter 79

"Fred? George? Why don't you come inside and see your little sister?" Arthur smiled as identical twin boys shuffled slowly to the door, leaving the arms of Charlie, Bill, and Percy who had done their best to distract the youngest three of the Weasley clan. Ron yawned and then the door was shut, blocking the noise of the Burrow as Arthur and the twins made their way closer to their mother's beds.

"Fred, George, I would like you to meet little Ginerva." Molly whispered softly, lowering the pink bundle in her arms so that the boys who had crawled onto the bed could see her better. Soft brown eyes stared up as a tiny mouth opened in a yawn.

"Would you two like to hold her?" Arthur questioned in a whisper, smiling at the frantic nods he had received in reply. As he positioned his sons to where they could both hold her, neither one of them took their eyes off of the little infant.

.oO0Oo.

Fred exchanged a glance with his twin as the soft bundle was placed in their interwoven arms. Instinctively they both scouted closer so that little Ginerva was pressed firmly against both of their chests.

 _She's so tiny George._

I know Fred. What if she stays this tiny? 

_Well, we are her big brother right? Ron doesn't seem to care much about others right now so..._

 _We'll protect her._

.oO0Oo.

Molly and Arthur smiled as little Ginny fell asleep in the twin's arms, neither of the boys moving a muscle as they focused intently on her.

* * *

Fred and George paced nervously back and forth in the Headmaster's office, both turning at the exact same time as the other. Bill watched quietly as Percy explained to Charlie what was going on, the dragon keeper had just arrived, and Molly and Arthur were speaking with the Headmaster. Ron and Ginny were both missing and the Weasley clan was in a panic.

.oO0Oo.

Something's going on Fred, and I think that its been going on all year. 

_If it has, then that means we failed Ginny, that we broke our promise. I don't want to believe that its been going on all year._

I know. I don't either.

 _Are you sure you couldn't see her on the map anywhere?_

Positive. Ron and Harry were gone as well. 

_Dammit!_

Calm down, Fred. I promise you, this will not happen again. Not on our watch. We'll do better from here on out, yeah? 

_Yeah._

.oO0Oo.

Moments after Molly had burst into hysterical tears, Ron burst into the room, a victorious grin on his face.

"Harry and I saved Ginny!"

* * *

George stood silently at a grave, his hands in his pockets as he stared out across the fields surrounding the burrow.

"We kept our promise Freddie, Ginny will be safe from here on out. The war's over, no one's trying to posses her, and her and Harry are getting married in around three hours."

A tear slid down the brothers cheek as he straightened up and smoothed out his vest.

"We have to leave our promise to Harry now."


	80. Chapter 80

Iliyana narrowed her eyes as she watched the rest of her house push and shove to get to the front of the line. Viktor Krum, Purin's seeker for seven years, had graduated last year and they were looking to create an amazing team to take his place. The seventh year team captain, Emil, had decided that everyone who knew how to fly a broom was going to try out, and the group of seven who could either work well together or was so skilled team work didn't matter, would get the places on the Purin team.

"Iliyana! What spot will you be trying for? I know you don't really enjoy flying much." Her best friend of four years and housemate, Boyko, asked. He stood taller than her by two heads, his dark brown hair shaved to his scalp and his brown eyes filled with laughter.

"That's wrong and you know it. I just don't like flying around people who don't know what they're doing." The blonde sniffed, turning her face in the opposite direction with a grin.

"Oi! Lovebirds! You're up to try for the beater position!" Emil called out, causing the couple to blush as the quickly stepped away from each other and flew into the air. She glanced at him and spouted off one of their code phrases.

"Tag team or free for all?" Boyko simply grinned, his lips spread across his sharp teeth.

Eyes widened as the game began and two began to go into a spastic fly pattern. To those who didn't know what to look for they were all over the place, flying in front of a group of chasers, hitting the bludgers at each other, almost as if they were doing their very best to see who could knock the other off their broom first.

' **Kuchi sin!** " Aleksander, one of the chasers on their team, cursed as Boyko flew underneath him to smash away a bludger away from his side. Iliyana cackled and went into a corkscrew, divebombing the other teams chasers before flying off in the opposite direction.

" **Tsuni me otzad,** Iliyana!" Dana, an opposing beater, screamed as she ducked underneath a flying ball of death.

And then, as if a switch had been flipped, their style changed.

Precise wacks knocked the black balls into fast spirals at either the Keeper or one of the chasers. At one point, Boyko and Iliyana both hit the same bludger within seconds of each other, and Dragun, the Keeper, was knocked off of his broom so hard he simply flew into the stands and landed, as if he was watching them play a game instead of participating.

Seconds after Emil realized what had happened, he called the game to a stop. Everyone flew to the ground, including a bloody and bruised Dragun. Iliyana and Boyko were laughing and shoving each other back and forth as the joked about how who had one their competition.

"I found our beaters." Emil grinned, spreading his hands wide. "Lovebirds, welcome to the team. Aleksander, Ivan, Kosta, welcome. You three are brilliant chasers and seem to know each other well. Chavdar, excellent flying but I'm going to have to give the position of seeker to Andon. And of course, Dragun, I'm going to keep you on as a reserve Keeper. I feel you go the short straw and I need a back-up if I go out of commission."

Iliyana simply smiled wide, turning her blue gaze to her best friend who smiled back.

"Think we beat Viktor?"

* * *

 _ **WC: 598**_

 _ **I had to delete a couple paragraphs of insult throwing so I didn't go over the word count! DX OH WELL! I enjoyed writing this! My prompt was to write 500-600 words about how my school's team(s) practiced for Quidditch! I'm in Durmstrang and in the house of Purin! So, Viola! A small tidbit filled with OC's and some Quidditch fun! I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Here's what the bolded words mean!**_

 _ **Kuchi sin! = Son of a B******_

 _ **Tsuni me otzad = Kiss my A****_


	81. Chapter 81

Lucius knew that many people believed that he didn't love Narcissa. After all, he had to keep up his pretenses. They were not allowed to have any contact other than when they were dancing or he was escorting her, loving glances were kept strictly to the bedroom, and if he wanted to flirt with his wife he would have to wait until they were in the safety of their home to do so.

It was so boring.

"Lucius, sit on the bed before I come out! I have a surprise for you!" The blonde Malfoy felt his blood begin to rush through his body as a feral grin made its way onto his face. Narcissa rarely instigated things in the bedroom, but when she did he was always worn out and completely satisfied the next morning. Excitement made his movements hurried as he unbuttoned his robes and threw them across the room. His boots were quickly shoved off and left on the floor at the end of the bed.

And Lucius posed himself sensually on the bed with one leg propped up and a seductive look on his face right as his wife walked in in full robes.

"Lucius. Why are you naked?" Narcissa's voice was filled with amusement and it took all of his Slytherin skills to keep the blush from his face.

"I was simply a little warm wife." He cleared his throat and sat up smoothly, avoiding the twitch to cover himself because the woman in front of him, his woman damn it, was smirking in triumph as she strode forward.

"In that case I'll call one of the elves for some refreshments."

"No need for that." Lucius grit his teeth and waved a hand through the air. "What is this surprise you spoke of earlier, Love?"

"Hmm. Very well." The ex-Black smiled softly and raised her wand from where it was clutched in her right hand. "Are you ready to be amazed darling?"

Lucius froze.

That was their special phrase. The one they had established for when they suspected that Narcissa might be pregnant and they wanted to preform the spell to check. Ice blue eyes, normally said to be colder than hell, flickered down to his wife's robe covered stomach before softening more than they already had.

"Are you sure?"

"Cast the spell Lucius."

The blonde took a deep breath in through his nose before waving his hand in the direction of the pile of clothes he had thrown earlier. His black cane flew through the air to land in his hand and his wand was quickly withdrawn and waved through the air. No words were spoken as Narcissa strode forward until she was touching the edge of the bed with her knees. Both husband and wife stared down at the cloth covered stomach, breaths silent as if to avoid breaking the silence, and with it their hope that maybe- _finally-_ they were going to be parents.

Moments later, her stomach began to glow a bright, silver color.

A smile, genuine and filled with happiness, broke over Lucius' face as the wand was dropped to the bed. The stick of wood lay forgotten as the blonde caressed the stomach.

"A boy 'Cissa. We're having a little boy."


	82. Chapter 82

**Task:** For this task I would like you to write about a person atoning for, or correcting past mistake/s.

 **Word Count:** 400 minimum. 3000 max.

* * *

Ron Weasley had done many things that he regrets during his life time: making fun of his wife when they were children and causing her to almost get killed by a troll, letting his jealously take over his mind and causing him to abandon Harry and Hermione when they needed him to be there for them, but most of all, getting drunk and cheating on his wife.

He had been at an after party for one of his medal ceremonies and he had been drunk on Firewhiskey and Lavender Brown's flirting. Needless to say that when he woke up in the arms of someone who was not his wife, he knew that his marriage had ended. Hermione had told him that she wouldn't stay married to a man who would cheat on his wife and she wouldn't expect her husband to stay married to a woman who did the same. It had been one of the last agreements or terms in their marriage contract.

Also, the ring made from the magic of their love was no longer on his hand. The familiar weight was gone along with his marriage.

The next day he was back to living at home with his mother.

That had been three years ago, and he was still trying to make up for it. Hermione had forgiven him within the year, but he knew she hadn't really forgiven him. Not when she set the flowers on fire that he would give her every year for every holiday. Not when she would glare at Lavender and her son. Not when she wouldn't hug him anymore.

So he married Lavender Brown, and devoted himself to being the best father in the world.

There was never another child, he made sure of that. He knew that it would hurt Hermione even more. Whenever Hugo had a problem with his schoolwork he would sit down and work him through it, often falling back on the technique Hermione would use when they were still in school. Hugs were always given and he never touched alcohol again.

Ron hated the fact that he and Hermione would never live the life he had dreamed of, but he knew now that it was his own fault. So when Hermione and he were both old and grey, he tried one last time to earn her forgiveness. They were in Godric's Hallow, visiting Harry's grave.

"Hermione."

"You don't have to say anything, Ron. I know."

So he didn't say any of the words he had practiced in front of the mirror the whole week before. Instead he tentively reached out a hand and intertwined their fingers. When Hermione didn't pull away, he stepped forward, tears in his eyes.

He had been forgiven at last.


	83. Chapter 83

Hermione was in her room at Grimmauld Place, sharp eyes fixed onto her beaded bag. The pink thing sat on the covers of her bed, slumped and innocent looking. She was supposed to unpack - her trunk, her hidden storage unit, and her beaded bag - but she found herself unable to.

This innocent looking bag had been attached to her for almost an entire year. Hermione had worn it through war, grief, and death, and it was hard to let go of that. Without her bag, there was a very real possibility of her dying.

Hermione got up from the floor and stepped over to the bed, grabbing the bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Fingers reached out to brush over the familiar beads, before moving to draw her wand.

A whispered spell caused the bag to turn invisible to all eyes but her own, and then she was walking down the stairs.

* * *

 ** _House: Slytherin_**

 ** _Prompt: Unpack_**

 ** _Category: Drabble_**

 ** _Word count: 155_**


	84. Chapter 84

**_Prompt: Mistaken Identity, Grimmauld Place_**

 ** _Word count: 900-3,000 words_**

 ** _Forum: Hogwarts Houses and the Houses Competition_**

A sharp crack sounded throughout the worn-down street, startling a stray cat. Two men now stood in the middle of the road, grey hair mixing with black and blonde respectively. Loving hands whipped away imaginary dust, and then they were moving up onto the sidewalk.

"Why are we here, Al?" Scorpius stared in trepidation at the rusted door. Albus knew that his husband had never visited this house without the entire Potter-Weasley clan with him. (The last time there had been a gathering here, he had just graduated from Hogwarts.) "I thought we were supposed to be visiting with our grandsons?"

"She's dying, Scorp, and I'm that last family member that she'll talk to." Albus shrugged as he pushed the door to number 12 Grimmauld Place open. "It's the least I can do after everything she's done for our family. Besides, Ariela said that Hamish and Oliver have dragon pox. We'll visit them when they're no longer spewing fire."

The two men scampered up the the stairs and into the last room on the hallway. They stopped before the open door, staring in silence at the sight within. Hermione Granger-Weasley sat in a chair by the window, paper-thin fingers grasping her familiar vinewood wand. Long, silver hair fell down her back in thin curls, framing the old weather-worn blanket. On her lap lay a beaded bag, the handle wrapped around one wrist. The brightest witch of her age was getting ready to die out, and the sight was staggering to see.

"I knew you would come for me one day, Harry." When Hermione spoke, her voice came out in ragged gasps. "134 years I've waited for this moment, for you to come and welcome me once again into your arms."

Albus took a deep breath, squeezing his husband's hand before stepping into the room. He didn't speak. He knew that if he spoke a word aloud, Hermione would realize that he wasn't Harry — and then she would go into a magical fit. The last time that had happened, Albus had gone to St. Mungo's for a level four spell treatment.

"Did you know that Ron and I had an agreement all throughout our Hogwarts days?" A shaking hand moved to brush across scars long forgotten. Fingertips traced faded lines on a forearm and grazed along a sweater-covered chest. "Harry lives, you live, no matter what. Ron and I did everything in our power to make sure that you lived a long and ha-happy life."

Albus let go of his husband's hand, leaving the blonde in the middle of the room. He quickly made his way over to the sobbing woman, dropping to his knees before reaching up to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"We survived a war, Harry, and we survived the wizarding world equivalent of high school." The words were whispered as Hermione lifted a thin hand to drift her fingers over a tan cheek. "It's not fair that we survived all that we went through, only for you to lose your life so early on."

The two sat in silence for awhile, hands clasped together as they watched the sun set over the backyard fence. Scorpius left the room to go cook dinner, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Do you ever wonder what would've happened if we had stayed together in those woods?" The words were whispered quietly, as if speaking a secret to the glass panes of the window. Albus blinked in confusion. Aunt Hermione and his dad were never in a relationship. He would've known. After all, his mother was still ranting about that Cho Chang chick even on her deathbed.

"After both you and Ron left me for the realm of the dead, I found myself imagining the what if's." Hermione sighed heavily, closing her eyes before looking down fondly at the young man before her. "Maybe you would've lived longer if we had grown old together in those woods."

Albus felt new tears begin to gather in the corners of his eyes at the wistful hope in her voice. It hurt him to see her like this. He remembered days when she was full of energy and laughter. Now, it seemed as if the only thing keeping her from crying were the memories she clutched to her chest.

"Ah, well, that's the past now." The woman turned once more to stare at the darkening sky. Albus nodded and turned to look at the window as well.

"James retired from his job at the Dragon Reserve in Greenland. I think you would love his wife, a beautiful woman. She takes after Ginny with her love of Quidditch and humor." Hermione chuckled. "And Lily is leading the wizarding world of Britain beautifully as the Minister of Magic with Lysander by her side."

Albus swallowed thickly, eyes cast down. James had divorced his wife six years ago after discovering that she was having an affair with a woman from China. The two still see each other every now and again, as James was the godfather to their three-year-old. Lily had retired last year to take care of her son, a little boy sick with cancer.

"And Albus, oh Harry, you would be so proud of him." Hermione sniffed, a shaking hand reaching up to wipe at her tears. "H-he's married now, to Draco's son. An-and they're so h-hap-py now!"

Albus stood up and wrapped his aunt in a hug. Her shoulders shook with how heavy her sobs were. When Albus looked up, Scorpius was standing in the doorway, a plate in each hand and tears streaming down his face.

Eventually, Hermione stopped crying, her breathing evening out as she held Albus in her arms. Albus stroked the grey hair under his chin, thoughts lost in the past.

"I think I'm ready to go with you now, Harry." Albus stilled. "I was holding out for you, so that when we met once again, I could tell you all about our children and family."

Hermione's breathing began to grow irregular, her eyelids drooping as her grip on Albus loosened.

That day, Hermione Granger-Weasley passed on through the veil in peace.


	85. Chapter 85

Astronomy: Uranus - Uranus hits the coldest temperatures of any planet. Write a story set in winter. (This is also a non-war AU.I think that's how I want to say it? Basically Voldy doesn't exist so there's no Dark Lord to take over the world right now.)

WC without A/N: 682

* * *

Hermione and Luna were in the library, cuddled together on a window seat as they read. The crackling of the fire provided ambient noise, and the shifting of the light coming in through the window as snow fell added to the peaceful atmosphere.

"Luna?" Hermione put her book down and pulled the blonde closer. Her girlfriend hummed, turning a page in her book. The box underneath her pillow dug into her back, and she took a deep breath. "You know I love you, right? Even though we disagree on things?"

Luna stilled, her head tilting to the side and Hermione internally cursed at herself again. This is why she planned everything out. Whenever she tried to be spontaneous or random like Ginny suggested, things went wrong. Either Hermione would say or do something wrong and the whole thing would be ruined.

"Mine? Is everything okay?" Luna tilted her head back, worry evident in her eyes. "You know I've already forgiven you for how you reacted to me in your second year. I thought we'd moved past that already, are there any nargles flying around your ears? I knew I should've brought my glasses."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head, leaning forward to peck her girlfriend on the cheek.

"I'm fine, just, feeling a little sentimental. We started dating on a day like this and I just was heading for a walk down memory-lane."

"The year after I graduated and you came to my house just to kiss me and then disappear?" Luna's voice was laced with humor. "I had thought you were an imposter and it took Ginny and Neville swearing that it actually happened for me to realize I wasn't dreaming or being stalked."

Hermione groaned and buried her face in her girlfriend's neck. "Again, I am so sorry about that. I panicked because Harry had finally convinced me to tell you how I felt, but I knew that I had treated you terribly and thought that you would hate me! And then you were there, looking amazing and staring at me and I had to do something. So I kissed you, and then I realized that instead of confessing using words I had pretty much attacked you and didn't know how you would feel about it."

As she spoke, her words got faster and faster. Luna grinned and then set both of their books aside. The blonde gripped Hermione's face and gently pulled her in for a kiss.

"It was amazing and I loved it." Luna declared as she pulled back. Hermione was blushing as she looked up at the woman straddling her thighs. "And I love you."

"Good! Keep that thought in mind," Hermione trailed off as she reached behind her to grab a small box from underneath the pillow she was leaning against. "Luna Lovegood, we've been dating for around three years now and I could not be happier."

Luna gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as she stared at the box. Her legs gave out, and she went from hovering above Hermione to sitting in her lap. "Hermione? Is... is that?"

"I cannot, will not, imagine a life without you by my side. You keep me from being narrow-minded, and you give me kisses whenever the nargles take over my brain. Whenever the snow falls, you make us drooble tea and you always taste like it for the rest of the day. And when I have one of my nightmares, you are always there with a hug and your love for me." Hermione was smiling now, her hands trembling as she opened the small box to reveal a small silver ring. "There are so many other things that you do for me, but if I listed them all, we would be here for eternity. So, in order to have the time to tell you, will you marry me?"

"Does Ginny still have red hair?" Luna replied with a grin, leaning forward to kiss her fiance. "Of course I'll marry you, but only if you marry me in return."

"Yes, a million times yes."


	86. Chapter 86

"Remus! Can I download books onto your iPad?!" Sirius called out, staring at the small device on the coffee table. A loud thump and a burst of laughter sounded from the kitchen and Sirius quickly got up and made his way into the kitchen. "Remus?"

"I'm fine!" Remus was crouched on the ground, picking up shards of glass. "I thought I heard you say that you wanted to download books onto my iPad and I laughed so hard I dropped my cup of tea."

"Oh, well, I did say that." Sirius grinned brightly as he leaned against the doorway. His arms crossed automatically over his chest and he let his right foot swing gently over the tiles.

Remus blinked up at his husband, stunned.

"Real books? The ones that are only words? Not the ones that are just pictures or those graphic novels that you always ask for?"

Sirius rolled his eyes before making his way to the hall pantry and grabbing the broom and dustpan.

"Yes, Love, 'real books'. Hermione gave me a list of books she thought I would like and I read the summaries. They sound pretty cool and I would like to read them" Sirius explained as he swept up the pile of glass. Remus was quiet throughout his entire explanation, eyes watching the broom's repetitive movements as he thought.

"What's so different about these books?" Remus finally spoke up, his nose wrinkled in thought. "I've given you lists of books I thought you would enjoy and you've never liked any of them, so there must be something different about these ones."

Sirius shrugged and dumped the glass in the trash before setting the dustpan down and turning to hug his husband.

"I don't know, Moony. A lot of it has to do with cars and machines and how they work, maybe that's it?"

Remus sighed before chuckling, leaning back into the embrace as he poured himself another cup of tea.

"Are you sure it doesn't have to do with the fact that in order to read them, you have to download them?"

Sirius shrugged before propping his chin up on the shoulder in front of him. "Does it matter?"

Remus shook his head before stepping out of the hug. "No, but I'm telling you right now that if I find porn downloaded onto my iPad I'm divorcing you."

"I would never!" Sirius took a faked step backwards, placing a scandalized hand on his chest. "I'll have you know good sir, that I am a lady."

Remus snorted into his tea before setting his cup down and turning to shoo his husband out of the kitchen. Sirius went willingly with a grin. Once he was back in his living room, Sirius made his way to the small tablet on the coffee table.

"Alright," He mumbled, turning the device over in his hands. "Where's the blasted on swi— Ah, got it."

Sirius quickly pulled up the kindle app, tapping the search bar and grinning as he typed in, 'The Alpha's Mate'. The grin quickly vanished as the book popped up, already downloaded onto the iPad.

"What in the bloody…."

Sirius went back to the search bar, clearing what he had entered and typing, 'Werewolf Erotica' before hitting search. A list of books loaded onto the screen, all of them having a little bar next to the titles reading 'owned'.

His husband had downloaded werewolf romance novels onto his iPad.

He was so going to hold this over Remus' head for the next year.

 **WC: 586**

 **(This was written a while ago for a Daily Prophet competition, but was never entered. ^-^' So I decided to give it a quick run through and post it! Enjoy!)**


	87. Chapter 87

Hermione groaned and rested her head on top of her desk. Why did research on Quidditch have to be so exhausting? Why did she have to marry a Quidditch player?

"Love?" Oliver's voice came from their bedroom and Hermione sat up with a gasp. He couldn't see her research! Panic overcame rational thought and Hermione's wand was out and charming the books and paperwork into pencils and pens.

"In here," she called back, leaning casually on the edge of her desk. Her husband entered and Hermione smiled up at him. "You're home from practice early today. I thought you weren't supposed to finish until six?"

Oliver grinned before leaning down to peck her on her forehead. "They ended early because Ron decided to visit. You know how he gets when he's around the team."

Hermione wrapped an arm around his waist and nuzzled her nose into his stomach, wrinkling it at the smell of sweat that clung to the fabric.

"You stink." Hermione pulled back and pouted up at him, fighting the smile that threatened to overtake her face.

"Do I?" Oliver raised an eyebrow before humming softly. "I guess we'll have to change that then. Come'ere you."

Hermione let out a small shriek as he suddenly lifted her into his arms.

"Oliver Wood you put me down!" Hermione laughed as he blew a rasberry against her neck.

"I will not. I have the right to carry my wife where ever I want to. Besides, I need her to wash behind my ears for me." He sent her a wink.

Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes.

Her husband was silly; he was also worth hours of research.

* * *

 **WC: 285**

 **Written for Pairing the Character Drabble Week!**

 **Pairing: Oliver/Hermione**


	88. Chapter 88

Remus groaned as he rolled out of bed. It had been a rough night with Teddy, and Kingsley had had to work night shift at the Ministry. He stretched his arms out above his head as he shuffled his way over to the door combining his room to Teddy's, opening it with a large yawn.

"Good morning, little one! Are you ready to start your-" Remus cut himself off at the sight of the empty crib. Panic immediately flooded his veins. The wand that was always strapped to his arm appeared in his clenched fist and he dashed for the door. A silvery wolf was running next to him as he prepared to call in backup.

"Dada, Stahp!"

Remus slid to a halt, the wolf vanishing into the air. That was Teddy's laugh. The air ran out of his lungs, and Remus scrabbled to grasp onto the doorway to hold himself up. For a couple minutes, images of the war ran through his head, bodies with Teddy's face laying next to his dead wife, and screams - so many screams-

"Remus?" Remus blinked and stared up at his husband. "Are you hungry? Teddy and I made breakfast."

And it takes every ounce of willpower that Remus has to not break into tears then and there.

The love he is feeling for this man is overwhelming.

"Of course. How was work love?"

Kingsley smiles and presses a kiss to his cheek before making his way to the stove.

"It was work. How was Teddy? You slept in this morning." Remus sighed, collapsing in the chair next to the highchair.

"Little man didn't want to sleep."

The rest of the morning continued that way, Kingsley filling the silence with small talk and Teddy giggling as he ate his pancakes.

It was perfect.

* * *

 **WC: 303**


	89. Chapter 89

Lucius hummed, stirring from his blissful state at the bed shifting. Papery lips pressed against the bare skin of his back as fingers swept his hair out of their way.

"Wake up, Lucius," the voice of his lover spoke, "your wife will be missing your presence soon."

The words were hissed in a mocking tone, and it took every ounce of will Lucius had to stop the groan building in his throat from escaping.

"Of course, my Lord." He got his elbows underneath him and pushed himself up, only to let out a small yelp as the fingers that had been gently stroking his hair tangling instead, yanking his head back so that he could meet red eyes dead-on.

"What did we talk about my pet? What are you to call me when we're alone?" Anger and amusement glinted in those crimson eyes, and Lucius felt a shudder run through him, followed by a spark of arousal.

"Sorry, Daddy."


	90. Chapter 90

Yule Ball - Write a Meet Cute.

Insane House Challenge - Write about Ron Weasley

Count Your Buttons - (Character) Scorpius Malfoy

Liza's Loves - (Title) When a Stranger Calls

Resolutions - 10) Write a pairing you've never written before.

Happy Newt Year - (19) Write about Ron Weasley.

Sticker Vollection - Transportation - Write about a Weasley

Writing Club - Showtime - (2) waving

* * *

"Scorpius?" Harry called out, looking up from his clipboard. "Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Here!" A man with red hair called out as he stumbled forward, a small child with blonde hair hanging off his shoulder screaming. "He's a little upset his mum couldn't be here."

Harry swallowed hard and plastered on his professional smile. No matter how cute this guy was, he had a kid and with a kid normally comes a spouse. Besides, the man had said his wife couldn't be here.

"Alright, if you'll follow me Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'm-your-uh-My name's Ron Weasley." Ron blushed bright red as he stammered. "Scorpius here is my nephew."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up and he cleared his throat. "Right, right. Sorry about that Mr. Weasley."

"Please, call me Ron. Mr. Weasley has always been my da'."

"Very well, if you'll follow me... Ron." Harry held the door open and waved for the two to enter ahead of him. "Do you know what this appointment is for?"

Ron pulled Scorpius off his shoulder and positioned him on his hip. "I think it's his one year check-up and jabs?"

"Yep! Now, you're gonna be in this room right here. If you have any problems before the doctor or myself comes in, press this blue button here on the wall. I'm going to go get everything set up and let the doctor know your here!" Harry motioned to the wall before leaving, closing the door on his way out. He paused and took a deep breath before scurrying down the hallway towards the back room where the shots were held.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron stared at the door and blinked before grinning. The nurse was hot, had no ring on his finger, and kept blushing. Maybe he would have a chance after all!

He would have to thank Ginny when they got home.

 _ **WC: 304**_


	91. Chapter 91

_**Drabble 2: April Bid-Argus Filch, button-respect(word), Amber's Attic-"How many wars will it take us to learn that only the dead survive?"(5 point bonus)**_

 _ **WC: 363**_

Argus stares blankly at the rubble in front of him. He hadn't expected to survive the night, and yet here he was, standing in the middle of a collapsed school building. Cries of joy and despair ring out around him and for a moment he's lost. He's lost on the relief of being alive — in feeling the breeze on his face and the ground beneath his feet and the blood pumping through his old veins — and in the pain of losing students and staff alike.

A glance to his right revealed Dumbledore's spirit floating gently and Argus came back to himself.

" _Already cleaning my friend? You should rest, let someone else clean for once."_

"Filthy floors and filthy walls, and no one else is thinking of picking it up. It has to be done and it will get done. Besides, Mrs. Norris has grown attached." The words are mumbled under his breath so that the few students close enough to hear him see his frown and quickly move away.

" _Argus."_

He closed his eyes with a sigh and paused in his sweeping. "Very well, I suppose a minute or two wouldn't hurt."

And with that, Argus sat himself down on one of the stairs that had remained intact after it fell. There was a large hole in the wall directly in front of him that led out into the courtyard, and Argus began to slowly relax. He could see the Black Lake from here, and the morning sun glittered off of the still surface to provide a peaceful image.

It was almost as if there hadn't been a war at all.

 _"I have to say, Filch, you really proved yourself tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if you had earned a lot of respect from some of the younger years that stayed behind."_

Argus' eyes fell shut once more, and he felt the weight of the world collapse onto his shoulders.

"And which one are you? The crude one or the rude one?"

The ghost of Fred Weasley chuckled and shook his head before turning back to the sunrise.

 _"You know that ruins the game, Filchy! Besides, I'm giving you two guesses_."


	92. Chapter 92

**_Drabble 1: April Bid-Cauldron, button-topaz(word), Days of the Month-Severus Snape(1 review), Amber's Attic-"I suppose I love this life, in spite of my clenched fist."(5 point bonus)_**

 ** _WC: 340_**

Severus Snape enjoyed his new life… mostly.

After he had gone to Dumbledore, the man had freed him from the clutches of Voldemort and set him up in a hidden house making potions for the Order. It had taken no time at all to get set up in his small cottage. After all, he hadn't had very many things before the war had started.

There was one thing that he struggled with though. Okay, maybe quite a few. But this one in particular stood out more than the others.

"If I free you from his service, then you will have to do three things for me. One, you will provide my Order with all the potions it requires in order to win this war. Two, you will give me a list of all the Death Eater's working under Tom. And three, if anything should happen to one of my member's… you will provide them with sanctuary in your own home."

Severus glared down into the topaz liquid in his cauldron. The smooth liquid swayed back and forth in time with his stirrings, almost taunting him. It was easy to agree to the first two requirements. After all, his so called brethren had done nothing to help him during his younger years. And it was easy to spend his days doing the one thing he enjoyed doing. But… how would he be able to house Order members? They would all know of what he had done, and they more than likely had participated in the 'festivities' that happened throughout his Hogwarts years.

He removed the crystal stirring rod from the cauldron and set it aside, leaning back to admire the now soft purple healing potion. A small whirlpool still swished about in the center, and Severus glared at it. If only it could wash away his problems as well.

A knock sounded on the door and Severus felt his walls snap into place. The potion was done, and now it was time for Severus to come back to the real world.


	93. Chapter 93

_**Drabble 5: April Bid-Remus/Charlie, Amber's Attic-"Before I die, I want to be someone's favorite hiding place."(5 point bonus)**_

 _ **WC: 873**_

Charlie groaned and rolled over, sighing peacefully when the warm body behind him scooted closer.

"Not that I don't enjoy waking up with you in my arms, but I thought you were working on the Reserve all week this week?"

Remus' voice sounded from behind him as warm lips pressed against his naked shoulder. Charlie shivered and rolled over, smiling as he locked eyes with molten gold.

"One of the mother dragons got testy and won't allow any of the male Keepers near her or the eggs, and the other dragons have taken up the same attitude. You know what they say about messing with angry dragons…." Charlie trailed off, running his fingers through his boyfriends chest hair, a leg stretching out to wrap around Remus's waist. Remus raised an eyebrow and grinned, a hand wrapping around Charlie's waist to pull him closer.

"Uhuh, and how long do you have until you have to go back to work?"

Charlie flashed a bright grin before leaning down to press a kiss against Remus' throat. Skin vibrated against his lips as Remus let out a low growl.

"I've got at least two weeks before the eggs hatch," Charlie replied, leaning back only to press another kiss to Remus' chin.

"Really now?"

"Mmmhmm."

Charlie let out a small yelp as Remus quickly flipped them over before bursting into giggles. Remus chuckled along with him as he nuzzled into Charlie's neck.

"In that case," Remus presses his lips to Charlie's neck, gently dragging his teeth across the skin. Charlie groaned, hands coming up to wrap around Remus as his hips ground up into a familiar warm heat. "I have time to make breakfast!"

Remus presses one last kiss to Charlie's now bruised neck before slipping out of reaching arms and dashing out the door. Charlie gaped after him, propped up on his elbows. Pans clattered in the kitchen and Charlie collapsed back into the bed, a grin on his face. Merlin, he loved that man, but he was ready to kill him.

"Remus, you can't just leave me like that!" Charlie shouted out as he slipped on his pajama bottoms and made his way out the door. "I'll get cold and lonely!"

"Oh, the cruelty!" Remus' voice echoed back and Charlie shook his head with a smile. He loved when his boyfriend got into his playful moods because it meant the past that had haunted him for so long was leaving him alone for that day.

As he walked down the hall, Charlie observed the pictures they had put up. Some were of the Weasley family, others of Remus' brothers, and a few were of him and Remus together. He paused in front of his favorite picture. Remus had had a tough night and fallen asleep on the couch. Charlie had found him passed out and collapsed on top of him for warmth and closeness. Hermione had snapped the picture and given it to them for their three year anniversary.

"Sunny or scrambled?"

Charlie blinked and turned to call back his answer when a new photograph caught his eye. He stepped closer and grinned. Remus was standing in the wheat fields back at the burrow, hands in his pockets as fireworks exploded above him. The flashes stopped and the sparks hovered in the air, this time in the shape of words. Charlie froze as he read them.

Marry me, Charlie Weasley.

Arms wrapped around his waist as lips pressed gently to the spot underneath his ear.

"You've made me a better man and given me a better life, Charlie Weasley. Let me return the favor for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" Remus whispered the words into his ear, an arm tightening around his waist to draw his attention. When Charlie glanced down, there was a small box sitting in the palm of Remus' hand. Inside that box sat a small gold band.

"Always," Charlie laughed, grabbing the box and turning in his fiancée's arms. "Always."

BONUS:

They both leaned in for a kiss to seal the deal and Charlie sighed happily as they parted. A thought popped into Charlie's head and he grinned, tilting his head sideways to peer up at Remus with half lidded eyes.

"Not that I don't love you or really appreciate this moment, but can we have sex now?"

Remus blinked in surprise before laughter burst out of his chest. The poor man had to lean on Charlie to keep from falling over. And based on the twinkle of mischief Remus saw in his fiancée's eyes, that was exactly the reaction he had been looking for.

"You're more of a dog than Sirius is," Remus accuses Once he was able to stop giggling. Charlie gasped dramatically before leaning down and scooping Remus up over his shoulder. Remus yelped and grabbed tightly to Charlie's waist. A slap echoed through the room and pain flashed through Remus' arse. Both men started snickering as Charlie made his way back towards the bedroom.

It was a perfect morning.

(Expect both men forgot that the stove was left on. But, that's a story for another time.)


	94. Chapter 94

Ginny bit her lip as she made her third round for that morning. All of her windows were still tightly shut and locked, and the locks on her front — and only — entrance were all in place. Relief flooded through her, and Ginny's steps grew lighter. She made her way back to the kitchen to finish lunch with a smile on her face. Hermione and Luna were both in there waiting on her, and Ginny felt her heart grow warm. The two women had been in a relationship for the past three years and Hermione had proposed six months ago. Right now, they were waiting for her to come back from the restroom to finish planning their wedding.

"Okay, I can agree that we need to have seats for the pets if people do end up bringing them. But if we do end up doing that, don't you think it would be easier to have the wedding outside? Molly has offered us the area behind the Burrow if we would like it." Hermione spoke as she wrote, her curls dragging along them table from where she was bent over a small notebook. Luna sat next to her, eyes closed as she leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder, almost as if she were picturing the entire thing in her mind. They were beautiful together and Ginny felt her heart speed up. Whether at the sight of them, or at the word outside, Ginny couldn't quite say.

"Are you sure you want to have it outside? What if it starts to rain or it gets too windy?" Ginny questioned as she made her way over to the oven. The chicken was still cooking away silently and Ginny straightened, fidgeting with the sink as she peered out the window. In the reflection on the glass, Hermione and Luna exchanged a glance. Luna stood up and swayed her way over to stand next to the redhead, a hand reaching up to lay gently on a tense shoulder.

"Ginny, you know that we'll have a tent or a canopy put up. And all of the guys will be there — all of your brothers. It will be perfectly safe." Blue eyes full of pity stared into Ginny's soul and she turned away from them, blinking quickly to push the tears away. She shrugged the hand on her should off and turned back around with a bright — fake — smile and pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

"I know! I just want you guys to have the perfect wedding you deserve. Can you watch the chicken real quick? I need to go to the loo again."

And with that, Ginny rushed out of the kitchen. She stopped in the hallway, leaning against the wall as she took deep grounded breaths. Cruel brown eyes and tender hands brushed against Ginny's mind before she shoved them back behind their door. Tears built up in the corners of her eyes once more, and Ginny scrubbed furiously at them.

"She's not getting any better, Luna. I'm worried. Ever since that fiasco with To- that bastard got to her." Hermione cut herself off with a huff.

"Hey, it's okay," Luna soothed. Sounds of movement came from the kitchen. "We just have to give her time. The trial was just last week."

A sigh sounded.

"You're right. You're always right."

A giggle and then the sound of a kiss.

"I'm going to check the kitchen. You go check in on Ginny. She's been in there awhile."

Ginny hiccuped through her tears and pushed away from the wall, staggering towards the toilet.

 **WC-601**


	95. Chapter 95

**_A/N: Bill's Speech is actually based off of a kid I babysat when he was around 2 he could speak full words just not sentences enjoy!_**

 ** _Assignment 10, Task 12 or Influential Women - Write about an influential mother._**

 ** _Character Appreciation - 2. (Character) Bill Weasley_**

 ** _Showtime - 9. Fantine's Death (Relationship) Mother_**

 ** _Days of the month - Brother's Day: write about brothers_**

 ** _Word Count: 520 without A/N_**

Molly was tired.

Charlie had been fussy all night, and nothing was working to keep him calm. She didn't want to use any potions to try and get him to sleep in case she or Charlie grew dependent on it to get him to sleep in the future. That simply wouldn't do. Luckily, Bill had been much easier to put down, they boy still passed out in his room upstairs. Unluckily, Arthur was working late tonight to make up for the paternity leave he had taken when Molly had had trouble getting out of bed the first two weeks after their youngest birth.

"I know that you're not feeling too well my love, but you need to sleep in order to feel better. Besides, I'm sure all this screaming is just hurting your little head," Molly cooed softly as she made her way over to the small crib set up in the living room. His crying seemed to grow louder as he left her arms and Molly felt her face twist in pain. She hated feelings so useless.

"Come now, there's no help in feeling sorry for yourself," Molly scolded herself as she turning on her heel, her skits swishing pleasantly around her legs as she quickly made her way into the kitchen. "Maybe he'll take the bottle this time."

A swish of her wand had water boiling on the small stove as Molly dig out the formula St Mungo's had given her. It was as she was shaking the bottle to mix up the powder that Molly realized the crying had stopped.

"What in Merlin's name?" Molly tiptoed over to the doorway, peeking her head around the corner to see if Charlie was asleep or simply tired of crying. The sight that created Molly was much better than either of those.

It seems that the crying had woken up poor Bill, and the little dear had climbed into the crib to cuddle up to his younger brother. Tiny fingers delicately strokes through barely there hair as Bill hummed quietly.

Molly must've made some noise because Bill's head snapped up, curling Charlie even closer to his chest.

"It's just me, Bill darling. Did Charlie wake you up?" Molly carefully made her way over to the crib and squatted down next to it, ignoring the twinge in her hips.

"Charlie sad," Bill explained with a frown, concerned eyes looking down on his brother. He turned pleading eyes back up to his mother. "No cry! Hug, Kiss!"

Molly smiled wetly, reaching up to wipe away a tear or two before nodding and reaching down to scoop both of her boys into her arms.

"That's right. Hugs and kisses to keep the dementors away."

It was a phrase that Molly's parents had taught her when she was little, and one that she had passed onto to Bill as well.

Later that night, when Arthur stumbled in in the wee hours of the morning, he would be treated by the sight of his wife snuggled up with their sons in their bed.

And Arthur couldn't think of anything that could possibly make him happier.


	96. Chapter 96

**_Written for:_**

 ** _Assignment 10, Task 5 Of Influential Women - Write about an early battle for equality_**

 ** _Disney Challenge - Write about someone dying while protecting their family_**

 ** _Sophie's Shelf - 7.a: Write about someone who is heard of in the story, but not seen._**

 ** _Emy's Emporium- Write about a Centaur_**

 ** _Word Count: 579 without A/N_**

* * *

Bane stared across the flames at the gathering of young Centaurs old enough to fight and yet young enough to cuddle together for warmth in the night. They clung to each other tightly, eyes wide as they stared into the darkness around them. Tails flickered and ears twitched at every sound and Bane found himself sighing.

"Listen, to the story of our ancestors. They are strong and willing to protect us as we prepare for tomorrow."

 _Thorindale was the oldest known Centaur to ever walk across the earth. His hooves were said to topple mountains with one kick, and his battlecry could deafen hundreds of men. He was strong, he was fast, and above all, he was loyal. By his side was a young buck named Bilbane, a tiny thing who could take on an army by himself and yet was trusted with the babes when the rest of the herd went hunting for food. He was the second Centaur to ever walk the earth._

 _"The men are coming from the north, armed to the teeth with their swords and their magic." The wind carried the words over the field and both Centaurs roared at the words. The next morning saw the two standing in the way of three thousand men and wizards alike, all of them shouting about how they would take their land and use it to build homes for their cities and king_.

A nervous whine came from one of the youngest, and Bane shot a stern glare in their direction before clearing his throat and continuing with his story.

 _The rest of the herd had been sent ahead to secure their home, the Forest of Pan. And as the sun peeked over the hill, the two Centaurs clashes with the three thousand men. For ten days and ten nights they fought. Thorindale and Bilbane both growing tired from their many wounds, collapsed next to the last wizard who lay dying. The man's wand had been snapped in two and was still puttering out weak sparks when Thorindale spoke up._

 _"This forest belongs to my people. It was given to us by our maker. On my dying breath, no more Centaur blood will be spilled on or around these lands or your people will be cursed to live in misery until the day passes where they treat us as above their station." And with those final words, all three passed away._

"But, I don't understand!" One of the little ones cried out, his hands flying through the air. "Why are you telling us a story about death when we're all trying not to think about our own coming deaths in the morning? How could you be so cruel?!"

Bane took a deep breath, calming his famous temper.

"This story is to tell you that we are protected. Thorindale and Bilbane gave their lives to protect the future of the herd. None of our blood shall spill tomorrow. And if it does, then we will once again place the same curse on this land. That battle was many years ago, before Hogwarts' riots were lain here. You must simply be strong and trust in us, your brothers, to protect your flank as we fight tomorrow."

And no other words were spoken after that, Bane having closed his eyes and turned his head away from the whispers of the young Centaurs. Up above, two of the brightest stars twinkled brightly before slowly letting the rising sun overcome them.


	97. Chapter 97

**_Written for:_**

 ** _Bi-Monthly Holmes challenge: (setting) Malfoy Manor_**

 ** _Hot Air Balloon: 17 (Word) Fireplace_**

 ** _Eagle Day: 26 - (action) showing someone (or groups of people) around (bonus); (action) smiling_**

 ** _Character Appreciation: Draco Malfoy (setting) Malfoy Manor (5 bonus points for using Draco)_**

 ** _Em's Emporium: Ginny Weasley/Pansy Parkinson: Alt - write a post-war story._**

 ** _Word Count: 416_**

Draco smiled wide, making sure to turn himself just so so that his teeth sparkled in the light. If he tilted his head just right, his hair would also gleam brilliantly. The crowd of muggleborn females tittered and made eyes at him, and Draco thanked his genes for allowing him to get away with dazzling the school group with his looks so that they would ignore his wife going on in detail about how Tom Riddle once are in these very halls.

"And if you look ever by the fireplace you'll notice a large armchair set up next to a small side table," Hermione spouted out, motioning with her hands for her students to look. When two of her female students failed to follow directions, she cleared her throat, grinning when both girls jumped in fear and turned their entire bodies to look at the display. A flick of her wand had her pre-recorded lecture playing for the class and she made her way over to Draco.

"I don't know why you insist on coming to these things if you're just going to distract all of my students."

Draco smiled as she punctuated her sentence by crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air. Mischief shone in her eyes as she fought to keep the smile off of her face and Draco rolled his own eyes in fond exasperation.

"Because it's so much fun to watch you get all jealous and riled up, _obviously_ ," Draco purred, wiggling his eyebrows as he imitated his late godfather. Hermione's nose wrinkled in fake disgust, her arms uncrossing to shove him away.

"I don't know why I married you," Hermione declared bluntly, turning away and pretending to head over to her students. "I should've married your godfather 'obviously' since you keep teasing me over my school girl crush on him. Perhaps I'll raise him from the dead tonight and have my wicked way after all of the children have been put to bed."

This time it was Draco's turn to feign disgust — except he didn't fake anything.

"I still don't understand how you found him attractive," he whined, frowning as he followed his wife and her pack of students out of the dining room and back into the main parlor. "He was a foul man who never bathed and smelled of those moth things you're always telling me of."

Hermione's laughter followed them as they turned the corner and Draco had never been so in love.


	98. Chapter 98

**_A/N: This is an AU where the concept of Horcruxes DO NOT exist. Therefore, when Lily dies and her love protects Harry, Voldy is dead and gone for good. The only other changes here as well are that James was running an errand so he had Frank Longbottom come over to stay with Lily and Harry. That's it. That's the only set changes I'm making in canon to make this an AU. Enjoy!_**

 ** _WARNING! WARNING! - This is a PSA on the triggers this fic may contain. This fic includes but is not limited to: character death and descriptions of a dead and/or injured body. Just a Reminder that you do not have to read this if it makes you feel uncomfortable in any way. None of the things mentioned above go into extremely descriptive detail, and are only briefly touched upon in the story. I just wanted to make anyone and everyone aware that these will be mentioned and/or included in the fic. WARNING! WARNING!_**

 ** _WC: 2211_**

"My flower I have returned!" James shouted as he shut the door behind him, pulling out his wand to quickly levitate the bags he'd dropped. "The store didn't have the exact shade of green that you wanted for his costume, but I got as close as I could. And, I figured if it was really that important we could put a little magic into it for the night."

Now that James was out of hallway he could hear faint crying. Which was strange, because Lily hated to let Harry cry for longer than two seconds. He called out his wife's name once more, picking up his pace as he headed towards the living room. James jolted to a stop as soon as he stepped into the room, his blood freezing.

There, wedged between the coffee table and the couch, lay the lifeless body of Frank Longbottom.

"Lily!" James dashed over to the stairs and began to climb them three at a time. He barreled down the hallway, ignoring the pain in his shoulders as he slammed into the wall every now and again. The nursery door came into view and James slid to a stop in front of the broken door. The pale brown door hung half of its hinges, as if it had lost its backbone, and splinters scattered the carpet.

"Oh god, please…." James pushed the door the rest of the way open, only to collapse against the doorway. He stared blankly down at the dead body of his beloved wife, the air in his lungs squeezing the blood from his heart. Her beautiful emerald eyes — once so full of love and laughter, and life — were now dull and faded, staring into an empty void of nothingness next to his feet. She laid crumpled on the floor of the nursery, limbs askew, as if she was a puppet whose strings had been clipped.

"Lily flower?" James croaked out her name, falling to his knees. Trembling fingers reached out for a pale neck, so familiar, and felt for a pulse that no longer existed. Sobs clawed their way out of his chest and James gently pulled his wife's cold body into his lap, curling around her as if he could keep her soul present if he squeezed hard enough.

"Wake up, my petal, please." The words were whispered into her freezing cheek. James didn't know how he was going to live without her. She was his rock, his common sense, his air, his will to live — and now she was gone, snatched away by a man they had left alone for the past year. His entire life from the age of eleven and onwards had been dominated by this amazing soul, and now he was lost.

No longer would he go to sleep with the taste of her breath on his lips. No longer would her laughter fill his lungs. No longer would her smell invade his skin.

No longer… would the other half of his heart, his soul, beat.

"Waaahh!"

The cry jolted James from his despair, and the part of James that had died clawed itself back to life.

"Harry…." James blinked and gently set his wife back down on the floor. Pain struck through his chest again, and James allowed himself one last stroke of her hair before he was dashing over to the crib. Harry stood on his chubby legs, green eyes blurred with tears as he screeched for his Daddy. Blood ran down from a cut on his forehead, dripping off the end of his nose and into his right eye as small hands reached upwards. James quickly scooped him up and made his way downstairs, some of the pain easing away at the familiar weight in his arms.

"I'm here, Harry. I'm here." James stepped over the broken door and turned on the spot.

It was time for their back up plan to go into effect.

 _Knock knock knock._

 _Knock knock knock._

 _Knock Knock Knock._

"Alright! Merlín, I'm coming," Sirius grumbled the words under his breath as he made his way over to his apartment door. He knew it was someone from the Order because no one else knew where he lived, but he was on vacation this week under orders from Dumbledore. He was supposed to be being left alone; he had just gotten married after all! "What the bloody hell is so important you have to interrupt me during my honeymoon?!"

Sirius immediately regretted the words once the door had finished opening. James stood shivering on his doorstep, Harry clutched tightly to his chest. The man was soaked to the bone, Harry remaining dry and asleep, and Sirius could see the tears still running down both of their faces.

"...Oh, James…." Sirius stepped to the side, his eyes scanning the passageway as James shuffled passed and into the living room. "Where's Lily, my friend? What happened?"

"Sirius?" Remus' voice rang out from the bedroom and Sirius cursed under his breath. "Who was at the door? Is everything alright?"

"I think you better get dressed for a long night, Moony. Code Tulip," Sirius called back grimly.

 ** _Later that night…._**

"Do you have the bag packed?" Remus questioned as he paced back and forth in front of a seated James. Harry was strapped to his chest, the child put to sleep with a small potion so that he would sleep through the spell.

"Yes," James answered, nudging the small satchel on the floor next to him with his foot.

"Paperwork? Money? A way of contacting us so we can support you?"

"Yes, yes and yes. Remus, you've double and triple checked everything. We're just waiting on Padfoot to get back with the supplies." James' voice was soothing, and Remus felt a pang go through him. His friend had already lost so much tonight, and yet here he was comforting Remus as if it was Remus who had lost his spouse and not James.

"I know, James. I'm just worried we're going to miss something and the spell will end up malfunctioning instead." Remus sat down with a huff next to his best friend, leaning down to rest his head on James' shoulder. "We don't want to lose you too."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, love." Sirius spoke up from the doorway and Remus sent him a grateful smile.

"The ritual will be ready in about ten minutes, if you want to go on and head down there Moony?" Sirius had a look in his eye and he spoke, and Remus knew that he needed to say his goodbyes privately. After all, James had owned Sirius' heart before Remus did. Remus nodded and stood up, gently stroking Sirius' back as he passed by.

Sirius smiled after his husband before taking a deep breath and turning back to his best friend. For a moment, they just stared at each their, words passing silently between them as they sat. Then James blinked and looked down at his son, tears building in his eyes.

"James…." Sirius trailed off, sighing before leaning forward to press his forehead against the other man's shoulder. "You better show up at our place when you get there."

James began to shake and Sirius swallowed back the lump in his throat before continuing. "I… I know that I will be older than you when you get there, but you'll always be my James. I will always be there for you."

"Siri!" James choked out the old nickname and Sirius felt him grab tightly to his shirt. He closed his eyes and sent a prayer of forgiveness to Moony. When he next opened his eyes, he lifted a hand to James' chin and pressed their lips together one last time. Memories from their first few years at Hogwarts swam to the forefront of Sirius' mind. Tears began to flow down his cheeks and Sirius pulled away with gritted teeth.

"Now, Remus is waiting in there for you to start. We'll be on the other side waiting for you. Go," Sirius choked the last word out and turned away, his heart trying to beat out of his chest. A hand stroked through his hair — a gesture that brought back memories of their last night together, a gesture that said 'I love you. I'm sorry.' — and then James was gone.

"Sirius." Ten minutes later, Remus was sitting next to him on the sofa, a hand coming up to cradle his wet cheek. "Oh, my heart, we'll see him again in seven years."

The two men cuddled closer and tried to heal each other in the night.

 _ **Twenty-three Years Later**_

James blinked for a moment, and suddenly Remus was gone. He was still in the same place, just, everything had changed.

"Remus? Sirius?" James called out for his friends, pulling his son closer to his chest as his fingers tightened around his wand. He moved around the apartment, glancing warily around his at surroundings. "Hello?"

"Mreow."

James froze and stared at the large orange cat that sat in the middle of the hallway, licking his back leg. Confusion immediately swam through James. Why the hell would Sirius and Remus have gotten a cat? They were both dogs!

"Crooksie, I know you're hungry but mummy's got to finish the laundry." A woman with curly brown hair and no clothes on walked from what James knew to be the bedroom and froze at the sight of him. They stood there for a good few seconds — long enough for James to turn bright red with embarrassment and turn his eyes away — and then she was hiding behind a wall with a wand pointed between his eyes.

"Who are you and how did you end up in my house?!" Fury burned in her eyes, similar to that of his late wife's, and James felt himself deflate. "You have three seconds to answer me or I'm… uh… I'll call the police!"

Humor flickered through him and James dropped his wand before he raised his hand up high, the other hand still holding tightly to his son. He pulled up some of his old charm and grinned at her.

"The name is James Potter and I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for being here, I swear." Harry mumbled in his sleep and twisted closer to James, and the woman's eyes softened.

"Accio wand," The woman barked out, flicking her wand in a 'come hither' motion. She caught his wand a disappeared behind the wall for a moment before stepping back out in a fluffy red robe. Her hair had been twisted up into a messy bun, held up by her wand. "Now, why don't you come into the living room and explain to me how you and your child got past my wards."

Thirty minutes later saw James sitting with tea in his hand — introductions already made and dismissed — as Hermione mumbled to herself on the other sofa. It was, calming, listening to her soft calculations as he rocked Harry gently in his transfigured cradle.

"Okay," Hermione sighed and looked up at him, brown eyes locking with brown. "The only thing I'm able to figure out is that you wanted to protect your son so badly, that when the spell was performed it shot you as far into the future as it could. It doesn't make sense, but, that's all I have."

James swallowed past a lump in his throat and spoke aloud the one question he had been avoiding. "Do you know what happened to the couple who was living here when I left?"

"No," Hermione shook her head, before pausing and reaching for her wand. "But I can find out for you."

For a moment, James was in a different time, with a different woman who had a similar grin when she was working on something that seemed impossible. And James was breathless as she performed her spell, sparks of magic trailing through the air in front of her. And he was in pain when she finished and smiled that all to familiar smile.

"Well, they're alive, just, moved into a different country. America to be exact, and I can probably guess why too." Hermione's eyes were serious as she settled back down into the sofa, Crookshanks climbing delicately into her lap for pets. "But, we're going to save that for another day. Both you and your son need rest after that trip, both magically and physically."

"What do you do for a living anyway?" James asked as he stood up. "You know a lot about a lot of subjects and I haven't narrowed it down yet."

"Me? I'm just a healer at St. Mungo's." Hermione waved the question away as she stood up as well, gently lowering her cat to the floor. "I just have a lot of free time to read. I went ahead and set up the guest bedroom earlier for you. It's just down that hall, second door on the left."

Both cat and owner disappeared into the master bedroom, James staring silently after them. He swallowed harshly before leaning down to kiss his son's forehead.

"We're going to be alright, Harry. We'll figure everything out. Don't you worry one bit. Daddy will take care of you."


	99. Chapter 99

**_Write about Salazar Slytherin_**

 ** _WC: 554_**

Salazar was tired. For the past three months, he and his companions had been working on building a place where they could teach others the magic they wielded in a safe environment. It seemed, however, that no matter how much magic they put into this task, no matter how many sleepless weeks they forged through, they wouldn't finish their project. Helga was getting thinner by the day, her normally plump figure whittling away to a boney stick. Rowena was losing her wits with every passing hour; the young woman dissolving into cackles and random riddles at all times of the night. And Godric — his brave and loyal Godric — he had lost all of the light in his eyes. Instead of the love and trust that Salazar was so used to seeing, hatred and greed shone through.

It pained him to see them this way. It pained him to be unable to do anything about this without giving up their lifelong dream.

"Salazar." A voice pulled him from his thoughts, and when he glanced up, Helga was standing above him. In her hands was a basket that smelled of his favorite meal, and he found himself standing from his place at the table.

"Let me take that, you look as if a small breeze could push you over." Salazar gently removed the basket from her arms and maneuvered her into his unoccupied chair. "Please, sit, Helga."

And with that his dear old friend settled into his chair, a sigh that rattled bones escaping her lips.

"We're getting too old for this, Salazar." Helga sent a tired smile of thanks his way as he began to empty the basket onto the table.

"Nonsense, we're only in our sixties," Salazar scoffed as he took his own seat. "We have a good two hundred or so years left in these bodies."

Helga accepted the outstretched sandwich and cup of tea, shaking her head.

"You and I both know that this project is sapping the life from us." The words were whispered, the two glancing cautiously around to see if the other half of their small group was near. "Godric and Rowena are blinded from it by their need to succeed in this endeavor, and I am scared that we won't survive the week."

Tears began to fall down her cheeks and Salazar felt his heart squeeze at the pain his dearest friend was experiencing. He sighed, reaching a hand out to wipe the tears away.

"Hush now, Helga, I promise you that we and our friends will live for many years to come."

And with that, Salazar pushed himself to his feet, raising his chin and pulling his wand from his holster.

"What are you going to do?" Helga whispered, his hands clutching at her skirts to keep her fingers from trembling.

"I'm going to save our friends, and our lives."

The battle that waged over the next week is one that was erased from history.

Or so many thought.

Helga Hufflepuff recorded the happenings in her books and recipes, coded so that only those of her house would know the deeds of Salazar Slytherin. And when many would question the friendship between Badger and Snake in the years following, those of the Badger house would smile dimurly and offer another cup of tea in answer.


	100. Chapter 100

Newt stopped walking when a roar echoed through the forest. Pickett perked up from where he had been napping on Newt's shoulder. They exchanged a look before Newt took off, Pickett letting out a chirping whoop as he clutched dirty blonde locks.

"You're doing amazing, sweetie."

He slowed as he reached the edge of a clearing, raising his eyebrows in surprise at the sight of a large dragon laying on her side shivering. Her back was facing him, pale scales glinting rainbow in the fading sun. Newt gently stepped out into the clearing, making his way around the dragon's tail. Slowly, the front of the dragon came into view.

"Just a couple more pushes and they'll be out, darling." A red haired man was crouching near the belly, his left hand stroking the rippling stomach as his right hand flashed through the air, his wand tip glowing a soft healing blue. Pickett bounced up and down excitedly on Newt's shoulder, and he chuckled softly at his friend's exuberance. The bowtruckle extended an arm or towards the wizard, looking back and forth between him and Newt.

"Alright, I'll introduce myself and help out," Newt whispered fondly, pulling out his own wand. A quick tap to his vocal cords adjusted how deep and loud he could make his voice real quick before he let out a loud calming purr. He stepped forward carefully, varying the pitch until the shivering in the large beast had slowed. The man's head snapped up, his wand not pausing in its movements. Newt felt his heart thud harshly in his chest as bright blue eyes met his. They shone with a fierce protectiveness that Newt had only ever felt himself towards his many creatures, the iris' flickering like blue flames.

"I swear to whatever deity you believe in-" gone was the soft, caring tone the mane had been using earlier, his voice now harsh and cutting, "If you think to harm this creature then I will not hesitate in turning you inside out."

Newt held up his hands in surrender, Pickett crawling up his sleeve to rest on the knuckles of his wand hand. Newt smiled softly at his companion. A glance back at the man revealed those flaming eyes had softened at the sight of the creature, letting Newt know that he was familiar with more than just dragons. The wizard narrowed his eyes a moment before nodding, turning his attention back towards the female dragon.

"Almost done, sweetheart, I can see the edge of your egg!"

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

Charlie was exhausted. He had been flying from Romania back home (taking his time on the trip to prepare himself to see his mother again) when he had heard a loud roar of pain. It was a sound he was familiar with from the sanctuary. That had been a roar of difficult birth, something that happened all too often out in the wild when a female had been separated from her pack.

That had been two days ago.

"That was a difficult egg laying, I've never seen one that harsh before," the man that had helped him was speaking as he set about making a fire. Charlie would've helped him, but it was as if he had no energy left. "You did amazing helping her out, and the way she trusted you without you having to change your voice to that of a dragon's!"

Charlie huffed out a chuckle, waving a hand from where he was lying on the ground. "Once you've spent time with enough dragons, your scent changes — adjusts so that you take on the smell of dragonfriend."

The wizard settled down next to Charlie, ruffling through his jacket for something. "That's amazing. How long have you been working with dragon's, if I may ask?" He glanced down at Charlie, smiling hesitantly. Charlie grinned back tiredly, pretty sure he looked like an idiot.

"Almost all my life. They're such beautiful creatures, almost as beautiful as you."

WC: 660

Note: I might come back to this and make it a longer Drabble. I don't know just yet.


End file.
